Pregnant
by xRaianx
Summary: Sequel to 'Happy'. I couldn't wait to put this up, so I started it. As the title states, Sasuke and Sakura will have to deal with family, school, and the coming of a baby.
1. Eighteen and a dad

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

_'Pregnant... I'm going to be a father.'_ That was the only thing running through my mind as I raced over to her house; not once did I think of what I would encounter there. I couldn't believe all my problems were solved with those two words, everything Itachi planned would have to change now that the heir to our family is growing within the woman I love.

I parked in front of the bakery an half an hour later, not in my right mind, half expecting Haruno-sama to run out and greet me. But when I heard the screaming and hollering inside I began to panic, thinking Sakura was in trouble. When I opened the door, Sakura fell into my arms crying, and her father was the one screaming.

"You've ruined your life do you know that!? You can forget university and medical school now; what will you do!? We can't afford to care for you and this child."

"We will fine a way honey, don't worry."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura turned in my arms and buried her face in my chest.

The raging man must have heard her whisper because he turned in our direction and glared at me. "You... get out! I don't want you in my bakery, or near my daughter; you've done enough to her already."

"Daddy please don't!"

"You be quiet and go upstairs now young lady, I'm not finished talking with you."

"Yes you are," I couldn't stand there silent anymore and allow him to upset Sakura farther.

"Excuse me? You come here tonight after knocking my daughter up, ultimately ruining her future and any chance of her going to medical school. And you dare order me as if I were a child!"

"Honey stop this now, can't we just sit down and calmly talk about this? Sakura should not be so upset in her condition," Haruno-sama tried to settle all of us down, but I wasn't moving away from Sakura.

"What we're going to do is file charges against him, the boy is nearly nineteen and our daugther isn't even of age, he won't come out of jail until the child is eighteen itself."

"Daddy no I."

"I don't care what you do."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Alright that is enough! Sasuke could you please take Sakura to your apartment tonight? I think we all need a night to calm down, and tomorrow we can all talk about this with clearer heads... okay?"

Thank any god up there for Haruno-sama's clear mind. Sakura's father didn't even get to open his mouth as I whisked her out of the bakery to the safety of my car.

* * *

We didn't talk the whole trip and it wasn't until we were safely inside the apartment, away from prying ears of the bat next door, was when I spoke up. "Are you okay?"

Sakura had wanted to change into something more comfortable when we arrived, so now she's standing in the living room in one of my t-shirts and her panties. She looked beautiful in my opinion, and just knowing that underneath that simple cotton shirt my son or daughter was growing, put a smile on my face. I was leaning against the door watching her move around the room, my chest swelling with pride as she caressed her stomach; I wasn't sure if she was thinking over my question or if she even heard me in the first place. I didn't want to repeat myself, nor did I want to anger her; I knew she was scared and with her father hollering she didn't get the chance to vent her own rage at what was happening to her. If she wanted to scream and holler... or even hit me, I would let her; I want her to know whatever happens, I will be there for her.

"I'm... sorry Sasuke-kun."

_'What?... Okay that wasn't something I was expecting.'_

"I'm so stupid, studying all those medical books to get into a good medical school... top in my class, and I can't even keep track of my days."

Okay I'll admit, I don't have a sister, though sometimes I think Itachi dresses like one, so I have no clue what she means by da... oh. "Sakura, there's nothing to apologize for."

"Yes there is! Don't you see? If I had kept track, I wouldn't have put you into this mess; you had everything planned."

I couldn't have her blaming herself for this, it wasn't a mistake. She was a virgin our first time, and her father freaked out anytime sex and his daughter came up in the same sentence; and with her being underaged, I shouldn't have assumed she was on birth control... and I definitely should have worn a rubber all the time we were together, but we can't do anything about that now.

"It's not your fault, and you know better than anyone else that I didn't want my life planned out. If anything, it's my fault... but I don't regret it; I don't regret any night we spent together. I... I do want to know though, how you found out?"

"I went to the doctor last week with the girls, I just got the results back today. He told me I was about a month along."

"A month... the night of the championship." She nodded with a blush... I didn't think a woman could get pregnant during their first time; although we did have a few rounds that night. The smug smirk she hated crept on to my face as I thought about it; I go my girlfriend pregnant on our first night together, but of course I would never say that out loud.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun... what are we going to do? What if my parents throw me out?"

"Your mother would never let that happen, and you don't need to worry about that, let me handle everything else."

"But Sa-."

"Just go lay down, get some sleep, and I'll make a few calls."

Sakura nodded and headed down the hall to my bedroom, knowing she wasn't going to fall asleep right away, I waited a half an hour. She wouldn't be able to stay up for long as for how upset she had been earlier, there was noway she wouldn't collapse in bed the minute her head hit the pillow. That would give me enough time to call and plan out my new future.

I knew it wasn't a good idea to call Haruno-sama for advice right now, even if she was the closest thing to a mother I had right now, she was most likely still trying to calm her ass hole husband down; I was still angry with him for upsetting Sakura, but I had to let that go now. The other call I had to make was to the bastard I shared blood with, I couldn't help but chuckle darkly wishing to give him the news face to face just to see his expression. However that wasn't possible, and I knew I needed to speak professionally with him; this just didn't involve me, I had to plan out the future for not only myself but the woman and child in my bedroom.

It didn't matter what time it was, the guy was a vampire that never slept and sucked the fun out of everything; I knew he was still in the office at quarter to twelve at night. It only rang once before I heard his dull, annoyed voice on the other end.

"What is so important that you must call me now little brother?"

"Why does it matter what time I call you, you're there right? If you have one of your call girls there, she can wait a few minutes. This is about my 'future' as you put it all the time."

I heard the shuffling of papers and then his voice again, "There's nothing to discuss, the days you don't have classes you will spend in Osaka with Takako-sama, and on winter break you will go down there to find a house."

"The plan has changed." I was firm with that statement and I heard all movement stop on his end of the phone.

"Do not fight with me again on this matter, I gave you time to find a woman suitable for our family and you refused. I will not allow you to dishonor our father's wish."

"Father didn't wish for me to be forced into a loveless marriage. And the only one dragging our name through the mud is you! Yes father held our name and the company in high regards, but you know better than I that he cared more for family then anything else. You're heading toward your thirties and what do you have? One failed marriage, no children, and enough women in the red light district know your name, you could probably set up every man in the company with one!"

"This is not about me, I am trying to prevent that from happening to you."

"Yeah you're looking out for my best interests. I called to tell you I'm not marrying that girl. I can't think of any other than Sakura."

"Again with this girl, you act as if you need to be with her... as if you got her pregnant."

For once I was silent. I didn't expect him to guess it, and I think it was then that it finally hit me... I'm nearly nineteen years old, going to start university in a matter of weeks... and I'm going to be a father.

* * *

**Note: Well there you go, I couldn't wait to start the new story like I said I was going to do, but everyone should be happy because I was reading your reviews and you wanted it. This is going to focus on Sakura's pregnancy and dealing with school, and Sasuke dealing with Itachi and what he will now do to... a baby is on the way, and they have a little less then eight months to figure it out. Next chapter is going to be Itachi's POV, let's see what he will think of all this.**

**Review! Which I know people will.**


	2. Excepting?

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Itachi's POV**

The long pause on my brother's end of the line didn't sit well with me. Unlike his comment earlier I didn't have anyone in the office this late at night; I was trying to fix an accounting problem that came up during the business hours, and his call pulled me farther away from fixing it. However this new topic of discussion had me wondering.

"Sasuke... she isn't pregnant correct?" His silence was my answer, "Damn-it, how could you be so stupid? Haven't I taught you anything, you know to wear protection, I shouldn't have to scold you like a child about that!" I couldn't believe his stupidity, he was too young to care for a child and the girl wasn't even of age... I knew something like this would happen.

"Hn... I don't know why you need to yell at me in the first place, yeah I messed up, but I'm taking responsibility for it."

I really hate his 'I don't care' attitude, this was a big deal; not only would word get out in the media that the second son of the Uchiha clan was going to be a father at eighteen, but jail could be attached to that as well. Not to mention now I would have to call off the engagement and we would lose Takako-san's company and ties in Osaka. Mind you I didn't enjoy arranging a marriage for his well being.

And even though many think I hate Sakura-chan and think she's out to get our money, that's not true. Granted tha's what I thought at first, I thought she was his fling of that year like Karin had been the year before. But when one year turned into nearly three I got worried; he was going down the same path I did, and I didn't want him getting hurt. After all, he maybe an idiot, but he's still my little brother. When our parents died, it was my job to look out for him, and I still try to do that; whether he wants me to or not.

I knew she wanted to be a doctor, I admired that, but Sasuke needs a wife that would be there all the time... I guess now we have no choice in the matter. I didn't even bother to ask if he would get rid of the child, I know Sasuke would most likely try and kill me through the phone; even if that was impossible. And that would dishonor the family more than them keeping it, so I did the only reasonable thing at the moment and started treating him like an adult.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing Sasuke?" I don't think he expected me to ask him that because he was silent for a short time more before responding; which was a good sigh because he was thinking about his answer at least.

"Sakura needs to finish school; however, when the baby's born in... late January, she'll need time off for that and six weeks after, I'll hire a tutor or something during that time so she won't fall behind and can graduate. We'll take it from there after."

"And what about after the child is born and she must go back to school in the spring?"

"I was planning to take my spring quarter off, that way she can finish without having to worry about the baby."

That seemed reasonable, and he was taking responsibility which impressed me; now we only had to worry about her parents filing charges against him... and one other thing. "Seeing as how things turned out, and believe me I'm no where near done talking with you on this matter; however, I want a face to face meeting with both of you. I will contact Takako-san in the morning and tell him the news... you do plan on marrying her correct? I will not have my niece of nephew bare another family's name."

"Yeah I plan on marrying her, what do you think I am stupid?"

"Hn... you could fool me. We also need to sit down and talk with the girl's family, she's not of age Sasuke, and you kno-."

"I know where you're going with this trust me. Sakura's here with me tonight, but tomorrow we're going to talk with them; they already know by the way."

I quickly looked at the date book on my desk, and since tomorrow as saturday, the only thing was schedule was a board meeting at three. "I will be accompany you in case Haruno-san is out for blood, there needs to be peace between the families for this to work."

"... Uh yeah sure I guess, why are you so calm about this?"

"Because as you said the plan changed and I, beinging an adult, understand that and am moving on; the blood of the family is more important than a disagreement. Now I don't wish to discuss this any farther tonight; I still have paper work to do and it's nearly one."

I didn't wait for his snappy response as I slammed the phone back into it's cradle on my desk. I knew however I wasn't getting anymore work done tonight and I just sat back in my chair thinking about all the information I just received in the last hour.

_'You've really got your hands full this time little brother.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: I know it's not as long as the first chapter, but I don't think Itachi would have much to say once he found out about the baby. As he said their family line was too important to fight Sasuke over. But everyone now has to feel a little better about the older Uchiha, you didn't expect him to except this so calmly did you? Sasuke sure didn't. The next chapter the two families will coming together to talk about the future.**

**Thanks to:  
**True Sakura Uchiha  
Rockinyoyo  
Reina Reina  
sweetD87  
rao hyuga 18  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX  
pink-strawberries  
Lilium's Reign  
Frankiegirl2020 **(and yes I loved your long review!)  
**Uchihablossom0626  
luna-moongoddess  
**For reviewing... look how many people! Luv it!**


	3. Comfort

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

I crashed in bed about three that morning, after my hour long talk with my brother which went surprising well; I sat up for another two hours just thinking. Now I regret losing those last two hours of sleep as I was jolted awake not a mere three later at six when Sakura aburptly shot up out of bed and raced to the bathroom. In my half sleep state I didn't know what the hell was going on, until I heard her choked coughs and the sound of water running.

_'Shit.... morning sickness.' _

One sure sign she was definitely pregnant; I tossed the covers off and got out of bed and into the hall. She was leaning over the toilet and roughly gagging, her stomach already emptied of whatever was making it upset, and I could hear soft crys coming from her too; there was no doubt she had tears in her eyes by now too. I didn't want to see her in pain, and yet I didn't know what to do. Hell I've never been around a pregnant woman before, I made it a point to avoid them at all costs... they're always so emotional and clingy, but I knew I couldn't run away from her.

I grabbed the cup from the counter and filled it before sitting down on the floor next to her. I pulled her hair away from her face and began rubbing her back to quiet her sobs. When she settled down, wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth, flushed the evidence of her sickness away I guided her back to the bedroom to lay back down... hoping she would slept again.

* * *

"I'm sorry for waking you up Sasuke-kun."

"Hn don't be, I should be with you all the time."

"But don't you have work today, I know you went to bed late last night."

"Before you continue to feel sorry for me... I had to make a call last night, and it's also saturday, the only thing I have to do today is talk to your parents about the plan." We were both laying in bed, Sakura laying across my body with her head on my chest, and I was absent mindedly running my fingers through her long pink locks.

"Plan? What plan did you come up with?" Sakura was now wide awake, and staring at me, eager to know what I came up with.

"Well... I talked with Itachi last night," she immediately tensed in my arms at my brother's name, but I had to tell her so I continued. "I want you to go to school until the baby is born which should be late january right? The six weeks after when you're at home I'll hire a tutor so you won't fall behind, that should bring us up to spring break which ends my winter classes; and I'll just take my spring off of to stay with the baby."

"Sasuke, I don't want you missing classes for this!"

"And I don't want you not graduating, besides I can take those classes next summer to catch up. We'll figure out what to do in fall when the time comes, and if it comes to it I'll just drop out... it's not like I need to go to school anyway, I already have an office waiting for me."

"Sasuke what about soccer, you can't take a semester off and still play."

"It's not as big a deal as you're making it to be. I have more important things now anyway."

She knew I was talking about her as I traced her cheek with my finger, causing her to blush and look away. "You shouldn't give things up for me, you told me Naruto and you use to play soccer as kids and... now you want to give it up?" She squeaked and then buried her face into my chest again, I was shocked to feel moisture on my chest and tried not to laugh.

"Sakura... w-why are you crying again?" _'Man her emotions are way out of wack with this kid, I don't want to know what it's going to like near the end.'_

"Your brother probably hates me more now that he knows I'm pregnant... he probably doubts it's your baby too."

Hearing her talk about herself as if she were a slut angered me to the point of nearly seeing red, I turned her over and rested on top of her, mindful of the life growing inside her of course; and angry whisper, almost close to a growl, slipped passed my lips, causing her to shiver. "There's no doubt in my mind or his that the baby you're carrying is mine, and if I need to prove it to anyone... I will."

"Sasuke... I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm like this, it's like I can't get control of anything," she was frantically trying to wipe her tears away, but that wasn't doing any good because fresh ones were just taking their place.

"It's the baby, you have a lot of estrogen going through your system right now that can't balance itself out... why are you looking at me like that? I did more than stare at you during that sorry excuse of a sex educational class we had with Jiraiya-sensei!"

"Yeah... and look where that got us now."

* * *

"Sasuke... I don't think I can do this."

"They're not going to yell at us, your father did enough of that last night; and if he does again I'll just end the meeting and take you back home." And yeah when I mean home I meant my apartment, that was another item we had to talk about. After we got all the future planning out of the way, I had planned to mention that Sakura would be permanently living with me; and I wasn't leaving room for arguement because the movers were coming at four to get her things. "Besides, the talk I had with Itachi last night sounded like he was on our side, he'll convince your father."

Sakura looked over at me from the passenger's seat in my car as if she wasn't going to believe that, we were currently sitting outside her family's bakery waiting until she was ready to go in; I was ready a half hour ago to get this done with.

"Are you sure about that? Your brother has never been a fan of mine, and he's said so on several different accusations, and now he's on our side? What happens if he and my father come up with some plan to give up the baby?"

"That would never happen, Itachi is too proud of my family's name to let a child with Uchiha blood be raised by someone of lesser standards. And also I'm an adult, they can't give the baby up for adoption unless I give up my parental rights... which I'm not. I doubt my brother will try any of that, he's only here so your father doesn't have me arrested for sleeping with you."

"But it was consensual, and I was the one who started it!"

I smirked at how proud she was about that, not even a blush to her cheeks as she blurted it out, luckily the windows were up in the car so no one on the street could hear her. "Let's keep that to ourselves Sakura, your parents wouldn't believe us anyway, and if we tried to prove it your old man would have a heart attack... and still not believe it anyway."

That was the first giggle I heard from her since we were at the beach, I was hoping to relax her enough so we could go inside and get this done and over with. She then gripped my hand and looked to the bakery again as if debating on what to do, I really didn't want to sit out here all day so I was relieved with her decision.

"Sasuke, I think I'm ready to go in now."

* * *

**Note: Okay so I lied... the next chapter will be the meeting, I didn't want to make the chapter too long, and I also wanted it in Sakura's POV, not Sasuke's; because we haven't had her yet in this story. But it will be next, swear. I also wanted more fluff, it's just so cute how Sasuke tries to comfort her throughout the chapter, which he will have to do a lot when she goes back to school. That's going to be a pain X.X**

**Thanks to:  
**True Sakura Uchiha  
rao hyuga 18  
Rockinyoyo  
Lilium's Reign  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX  
pink-strawberries  
Mindless64  
Frankiegirl2020  
Uchihablossom0626 **(LONG review... loved it!)  
For reviewing... look how many people, keep it up, luv it!**


	4. The meeting

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

It was really quiet when we walked in, the lights in the kitchen were on and the smell of freshly baked bread I grew up with fill the air. I began to get nervous and my stomach was doing flips like it did this morning when I threw up. Sasuke must have sensed my uneasiness because his grip on my hand tightened and he began rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. I still can't believe how calm he is is about all this, when I got the blood test results back yesturday afternoon I felt like I swallowed a rock.

I was going to be a mother, at seventeen girls my age are worried about what's in style this week, or who was seen with who at the beach last week, or how senior year would turn out and would I still be with my boyfriend come graduation. None of them worried about morning sickness coming at all hours of the day, continuously changing moods swings, weird food cravings, back and leg pain and monstrous weight gain. Or the fact that in eight months time a baby, with the head the size of a grapefruit, will be coming out of a hole in my body that can barely fit Sasuke's.... you know! Isn't what I want to be thinking about right now... maybe that's why he's so calm, he doesn't have a kid coming out of him!

But I can't be mad at him, I know a lot of guys that when they get the news they're going to be fathers, they dump their girlfriends and don't want anything to do with their child. But Sasuke's not like that, he's taken responsibility for the child we created, he stood up to both my father and Itachi, and hasn't left my side since I told him I was pregnant.

We walked into the sitting room that was on the other side of kitchen, on the table were five place settings a cup of tea at all but one where there was a glass of water; no question it was for me because I can't have caffeine anymore.

Momma just stepped into the room with another cushion for the extra setting when she spotted us. "Good morning sweetie, Sasuke-kun... everything go okay last night?"

I thank god every day that I have such an understanding mom, she was on my side when I found out and she didn't judge me at all; she didn't care I was really too young to be a mom, but I knew she would help with everything I may need. "Momma!" I completely lost hold of my emtions and ran into her arms; Sasuke makes me feel safe yes, but no one can make me feel better than my mother. In the back of my mind I hoped to have a bond this strong with my own child.

"What's the matter!? What happened!?" I could hear the panic in her voice and I knew she was looking at Sasuke and expecting an answer.

"She's nervous about this... meeting, my brother also wishes to attend if you don't mind."

"Of course he's welcome, I kind of had a feeling he would wish to join; I just can't believe he was able to take time out of his schedule to come... I take it you told him?"

"Aa."

"Momma... how's daddy doing?" I dreaded hearing her answer, knowing he was and most likely will be upset for quite some time.

"He did settle after you left, but I don't think he slept last night; but I've already told him he must stay calm during this or I was throwing him out of the room."

_'Wow... you go mom.'_ I was a little relieved to hear that, but the sickening feeling in my stomach still wouldn't go away. After my morning visit to the wash room, Sasuke made breakfast; however, I couldn't even stand in the kitchen, all the smells made me sick but I was able to keep it down. The only thing I manage not to gag at were crackers and now I was starving, but I didn't want to stuff my face full of sweets and then need to run to the bathroom in the middle of the meeting.

"Please sit while I get your father... Sasuke do you know what time to expect your brother?"

Before he could give her an answer there was a light tap on the front door of the house. "I suspect that will be him right now," Sasuke helped me sit down then was going to go answer the door but mom shooed him back to the table.

"No no Sasuke, you sit down... I'll get it," and before he could protest she already disappeared out of the room.

So Sasuke sat down next to me leaving the two head seats at either end of the table open, no doubt for my father and Itachi, and the remaining seat across from us where mother would sit. Itachi came into the room a few minutes later, I couldn't bare to see the hatred and disgust on his face that was shot in my direction; I didn't want him to think I was weak and I was already on the verge of tears as it was. He didn't say anything, just sat next to Sasuke and took a sip of the tea at his place; my mother came back into the room... followed by daddy.

* * *

Once everyone was seated and mom passed around some small cakes, it was really quiet; so quiet you could hear a pin drop and the rock I felt like I swallowed when we set foot in the house only sank farther in my stomach.

_'God please... someone just say something!' _I nearly jumped out of my skin when dad finally opened his mouth.

"I assume you know the reason for this meeting Uchiha-san?"

"Aa. Sasuke called me early this morning to inform me I would be an uncle. He has also told me of his plan on how to handle this," Itachi looked to Sasuke as if telling him to tell my parents what we talked about this morning.

"It doesn't matter what his plan is, the plan for my daughter is that she will continue her education, go on to medical school and become a doctor like we've planned since she was a child!"

"That is well and all if she wishes to; however, she will have to take time off in the middle of this year to ha-."

"She will do no such thing!" Everyone froze at daddy's words, and Sasuke's grip on the tea cup tightented nearly shattering it.

"Honey how do you expect Sakura to give birth? She can't do it while she's in school. I'm quite sure Tsunade-sama won't allow her to return at least for six weeks after."

"The week the child is due, that friday we will bring Sakura to the hospital to induce labor she'll be back in school on monday."

"Daddy! You can't force the baby out until it's ready, inducing labor could hurt it! And what about bonding? I need to have time with my baby, what are we suppose to do with it when it's that young?" I couldn't believe he would sugguest such a thing.

"You should have thought that through before the boy raped you."

"He didn't rape me! I was the one th-."

"Sakura."

I knew Sasuke was warning me but I didn't care, I wanted to set the record straight and stop my father from calling the man I love a rapist. However, before I could speak again Itachi interrupted me.

"Before we jump to conclusions Haruno-san, I think you should listen to Sasuke's plan, and then you may pass judgment... in my opinion it is the most reasonable and responible thing to do."

"I've already told you Sakura's plan."

"Well seeing as this no longer just involves your daughter, but the heir of my family as well; we will hear his." So Sasuke repeated what he told me that morning in bed, father trying to poke holes in his plan at every word.

"How do you plan on supporting her without a job?"

"I have access to the family accounts, anything she needs will be provided. And when I turn twenty-one in two years, I will also have my trust fund at our disposal."

I didn't expect Sasuke to say he would support me, I could get a part time job after school; because having him take care of me fully was probably one of the reasons why Itachi hated me so much. And then the one question that hadn't crossed my mind came up in the conversation.

"When do you plan on marrying my daughter?"

"Daddy? How could yo-."

"When ever she is ready to accept."

_'What? Whoa wait a minute!'_

"She should be married before she starts showing anything; we might not be in the same financial class as you but our family still demands honor and respect... you would know this correct Uchiha-san? It's bad enough they will know why this was such a rushed marriage."

"Honey I'm sure your family wouldn't mind."

"My mother would, she will disown Sakura and the... child she's carrying." Though I hate to admit it, father is right, grandma Kanami is very old fashion; and she prefers marriage before children.

"A wedding can be arranged quickly, I'll make a few calls and it will be set for next week," Itachi stood and flipped open his phone, punching in a few numbers before leaving the room.

"Oh this is so exciting, I can make your wedding cake sweetie, and tomorrow we can go look for a dress!" Mom began to clean off the table seeing as how the meeting seemed to be over; everything was in order... except.

"No..."

It was a low whisper that left my lips, but Sasuke heard it. "Sakura?"

"No!" I slammed my hands onto the table, causing the remaining cups to fall over, and stood up. "I don't want to get married!" What about my say in this? It was my body being used as an incubator, my life everyone else was trying to control. I don't want to get married like this and I don't care if my father was foaming with anger, or how shocked my mother was at my out burst, or even... even how hurt Sasuke looked by my refusal.

With all that off my chest I really didn't have the strength to hear what the others had to say so I left and ran up to my room and cried my heart out; everything was falling apart and for the first time in nearly two months... I regretted the night I gave myself to Sasuke.

* * *

**Note: So everything is planned, but Sakura doesn't want to get married? What will this do to Sasuke? Will they break up... or can they find out why she doesn't want to get married for the baby sake? And so far Sasuke isn't going to jail... yay! Wanted to give you guys a heads up, the chapters won't be coming very fast on this one, finals are coming again and I have to work on that, but I'll try to keep this up continuously; I have a 2 week break in september so it'll go faster then.**

**Thanks to:  
**Asa Ayame  
luna-moongoddess  
Rockinyoyo  
sweetD87  
murderbull214  
Uchihablossom0626 **(Sorry you waited so long)  
**rao hyuga 18  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX  
Lilium's Reign **(Glad you like my story)  
For reviewing... keep it up, luv them!**


	5. Her reasoning and his secret

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Warning: Itachi is mean again in this chapter.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

She said no... what's gotten into her? When her father asked me if I was marrying her, I'll admit I wasn't comfortable giving him an answer; and I felt her tense at my side. But I said yes firmly because I had every intention of it to begin with. I know something is bothering her and fully intend to find out what.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry, I don't know what has come over her; just... just wait here and I'll go talk to her."

"No Haruno-sama, I'll go talk to her."

I left the table just before my brother walked back in, I didn't really want to talk to him right now and I'm sure Haruno-sama would fill him in; right now I needed to focus on my girl.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on her bed, hugging what appeared to be a pillow; tears were freely running down her cheeks but it seemed her crying was coming to an end. "Sakura?" over her sobs she must have heard me because her grip tightened on the pillow; I waited until she decided to speak next, I wasn't going to push her into anything.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun!" she practically screamed into her pillow as another wave of tears came forth.

"Sakura." I went to her side to try and comfort her, if she didn't want to marry me that's fine; if she didn't even want to be with me anymore... I would, I would force myself to to except that no matter how much it hurt. But apparently I had it wrong, when I sat on the bed she practically jumped on me.

"Sasuke-kun it's not that... that I don't want to marry you because I do. But I don't want you to marry me because of the baby; I don't want you to be forced into a marriage just to please my family."

She was right, I do want her as my wife, but I wanted to ask her on my terms; I was again allowing someone else to run my life. "Sakura... I'll wait as long as you want... when ever you're ready." I pulled her into my lap and buried my nose into her hair, breathing in deeply her scent that always calmed me down.

* * *

Some how we must have dozed off that way because I woke up around three-thirty and Sakura was no where in sight. I shot off the bed and raced downstairs to find Sakua and her mother sitting on the couch; both were talking quietly and laughing so I guess everything was okay.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Good afternoon Sasuke, Sakura just finished telling me about what you discussed."

"Aa. Does my brother know of our decision?"

"Yes actually he was here for the beginning before he said he had a meeting to go too; I'll have to say he wasn't happy, but he accepted it."

"Hn." I moved around the couch and took up the remaining cushion, allowing Sakura to lean back and rest in my arms; of which Haruno-sama smiled at.

"Sakura has also told me you have movers coming for her things soon?"

"Aa, I want her living with me so we can be together."

"I understand, and I know you'll take good care of her," Mrs. H stood and went into the kitchen to probably start dinner; leaving us alone in the room.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I just think everything at once was a little too much to handle. Daddy was livid about the decision about us not getting married, he went on about dishonoring the family and grandmother disowning me again... it's not like it makes a difference though," Sakura pouted and wiggled a little in my arms to get a more comfortable spot.

"Just how long have you been up actually?"

"Um... about and hour, you must have been really tired from waking up so early this morning so I just let you sleep; I would like to leave soon though, father doesn't know I'm moving out and I really don't want to be here when he does."

"Where is he?"

"Mother sent him out to buy more flour to calm him down, he should be back in an hour."

"We'll leave when the movers come, that way you can tell them what you want to bring and what to leave."

"Okay."

* * *

Luckily they came right at four, so she was able to give them what she wanted to bring and we left. They said it would take about an hour to load the truck, which gave us enough time to go get dinner. When we got to the apartment we had an unpleasant surprise waiting for us.

"Itachi what are you doing here?" _'How does he keep getting in? I never gave him a damn key!'_

"We need to talk now!" His higher than mighty attitude he always had was completely dropped, this time he wasn't playing around; his tone of voice made the tiny hairs on my neck stand up and my instinctual body reaction was to move in front of Sakura.

"What about?"

"I'm quite sure she informed you of what I'm referring too. Why was I told by Haruno-sama that the wedding was cancelled!? This needs to be done as quickly and quietly as possible!"

"We've decided to not get married right now, neither of us are ready for that type of commit yet."

"You're not ready? You're not ready to get married and yet you're ready to have a child!?"

"That's not what I meant, Sakura doesn't want to be forced into marrying me because of the baby and I agree with her!"

"Is that so? You should have thought of that before you fucked her! I will not have the heir to our family line be a bastard child because you were horny one night and didn't use a condom!"

I could feel Sakura pressed up against my back and her tears were wetting my shirt; if he wanted to have this kind of conversation we could have it without her in the room because she didn't need to hear this.

"Sakura, go to the bedroom," thankfully we were closer to the hall than he was so she could make it without him stopping her.

"But Sasuke-kun."

"No, just go," I didn't mean to be so harsh with her but I wanted her out of the room before I made a fool of myself and went off on my brother.

Once she was gone I turned to him, "You have no right to speak like that in front of her, and the only reason I agreed to Haruno-san's plan to make him back off! You jumped ahead saying we could have it ready by next week, we don't want that. I had planned on asking her in the spring, that way after she graduated we could plan everything."

"If none of this happened you would be planning your vows to Takako-sama and moving to Osaka like we planned."

"No like you planned, I wanted to stay here and marry Sakura from the beginning!"

"Well you got your wish didn't you little brother? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you planned this."

"What are you talking about Itachi?" I didn't like where his train of thought was going or the fact that he was looking passed me down the hall where Sakura was.

"You only brought the girl's pregnancy up last night... what if she was pregnant before now?"

"What?" Did he just openly suggest that Sakura has been cheating on me? That's not possible because the baby is a month along which matches up correctly with the first time we were together, and also... Sakura was a virgin before we got in bed that night; there's no way she's carrying another man's child. "She's not like the sluts you sleep with brother, when was the last time you had an honest woman in bed? How do you even know if you don't have any kids running around; how many whores got you drunk and then tampered with your protection, god knows how desperate they would be to have access to the family trust!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

My whole body froze hearing that soft whisper and I prayed she wasn't standing there for the whole conversation; though when I saw the tears in her eyes and her plae face I knew she heard everything. With not seeing her the week after we got back from the beach and then everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours... I kind of forgot to tell her I was engaged for a week, I really didn't want her to find out this way.

"Sakura... I can explain."

* * *

**Note: Wow, they step out of one crisis... to step right into another one; how will Sakura handle this new information? And I just had to make Itachi the bad guy again... sorry for everyone that was liking him; it had to happen.**

**Thanks to:  
**True Sakura Uchiha **(You were the only one to catch that she gave herself to him, without being marrying when she said she wouldn't)  
**rao hyuga 18  
sweetD87  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX  
Rockinyoyo  
Lilium's Reign  
nassima123  
luna-moongoddess  
Uchihablossom0626  
**For reviewing... keep it up! luv it!**


	6. Girl comfort

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

_'He's... engaged?'_

After I heard Itachi's words my whole body went numb, I didn't even hear the last part of whatever Sasuke spatted back at him. My heart broke at that minute and I knew all the blood drained from my face; I felt sick to my stomach and dizzy all at the same time. A woman in my delicate condition should not be under so much stress; and all this screaming and fighting that has been going on since last night isn't helping me... and this, I can't even think about this without my chest hurting.

"Sakura, I can explain."

Explain? Explain what? You were engaged to some girl and going to move to Osaka and not bothering to tell me; no wait... you would have told me about the moving part, but not the girl I know that. How long have you been engaged to her Sasuke-kun? Months? Years? You were engaged to her and you still... is that why you were so passionate while we were at the beach? The reason you couldn't keep your hands off me wasn't because you loved me, but because it was probably the last time you would be able to?

I couldn't stand to look at him anymore as I ran back to his room, slammed and locked the door shut. I could hear him in the hall hollering at Itachi again, but I wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Even being in this room was suffocating, I needed to get out of the apartment and go somewhere alone so I could think; I jumped off the floor, where I had been crying, and quickly dug through my purse looking for my cell. When I found it I hit speed dial four, and prayed to god Ino would pick up.

"Hello you've reached Ino Yamanaka, if you're a telemarketer I'll hunt you down and gut you!"

"Ino?"

"Oh Sakura, it's you! How are you feeling, did you tell him yet?" Sasuke wasn't the first person I called yesturday when I got the news. Ino and the others had been with me when I went to the doctor, so I thought I should have called and told her.

"Do you think you could come and pick me up? I'm at Sasuke's apartment."

"Sakura why are you crying!? What did he do? I'll kill him if he's refusing the baby!"

"Ino! Can you just come please?"

"Yeah I'll be right over."

* * *

Twenty minutes later I heard the front door bang up against the wall and Ino's voice screaming at somebody, though I shouldn't say somebody because she was definitely chewing Sasuke out; he wasn't fighting back and I had no clue if Itachi was still there, though I doubt she would care much if he was.

"Sakura are you in there? Come on out, I've got my car running and we're going to meet the girls."

I knew she would call Hinata and then Tenten would find out, and I really didn't want her to find out. Not only was the brunette studying to become a personal trainer, but she also had an unhealthy obession with knives and I really didn't want her coming after Sasuke with them. I unlocked the door and the blonde snatched my arm and practically dragged me down the hall. I couldn't bring myself to look up at Sasuke when we walked by, and I also knew now that Itachi had infact still been in the apartment when she busted in, but she didn't pay him one mind.

"Whatever you did to her Uchiha I'll find out, you know I will; and I'm quite sure Naruto will have a few things to say about it too."

Oh god, I completely forgot about Naruto, Sauske's only known for a little over a day now and unless he called him last night too, which I doubt... he doesn't know. He hated the thought of Sasuke trying to jump me in the locker room; when he finds out I'm pregnant he's going to blow his top.

Sasuke didn't seem threated by her statement, though I couldn't really tell because I refused to look at him. Judging by how Itachi said it seemed like this engagment had been planned for some time now, but I just couldn't tell for how long. Was it an arranged marriage since he was born and knew about it all along yet he still dated me and we slept together several times. The biggest question of all was would he have told me kept coming back to my mind, was he really going to leave me in the dark about the whole thing until the night he had to leave and he would never come back; what would have happened if I wasn't pregnant?

I shook my head to get rid of the thought because I couldn't change the past now, but I wasn't going to let him get away with not telling me.

* * *

"He was what!? That bastard, I'll kill him; Tennie give me one of your knives, I'm going back over there right now, I don't care if his brother's still there! Don't give me that look Ten, I know you carry at least one knife on your person!"

"Ino... now is not place to be blurting that out!" the older brunette sitting at our table ducked down into her seat as a few of the people sitting around looked our way. Yes screaming out that you have a knife in a crowded cafe wasn't the smartest thing to do.

And why did they pick a coffee shop of all places to meet!? I am dead tired and really want a frappuccino right now and I can't have one because of this baby! And all the pastries were making me sick to my stomach, this was not the ideal spot for a pregnant woman.

"Ino, I don't think Sasuke-san would intentionally lie to Sakura-chan, maybe he just didn't know how to tell her yet."

"Oh and when would have been the perfect time, Sakura come home from school one day and find them in bed together? Oh Sakura I forgot to tell you I was getting married and this is my new wife, I left your stuff at the door! I can't believe you would side with him Hinata."

I would have died if I walked in on that scene, Tenten must have seen how pale I got at that statement and afford me a glass of water. "Sasuke wouldn't be that insensitive Ino!"

"No you're right, he would probably do that stupid 'hn' little grunt of his and continued banging that slut in his bed." I stood up, and once the room stopped spinning, I raced to the bathroom; I heard foot steps behind me and guessed one of the others was coming after me.

"Ino that wasn't the right thing to say to her you know that."

"Hey, I was just beinging realistic, we shouldn't lie to her."

"You know Sasuke wouldn't do anything to hurt her like that!"

* * *

Thinking back on Ino's words made me sick to my stomach, what little food I ate that day was in my throat by the time I reached the lady's room; so I went into a stall before I did anything else to empty my stomach. And in Ino's haste to get me out of the apartment earlier, I completely forgot a hair tie; so now it was all in my face.

Thankfully not a mere few minutes after I began throwing up I could feel someone pulling my unruly hair back and tying it into a loose pony tail, all while rubbing my back to calm me down. Once I was finished and the evidence gone, I leaned my head against the bowl trying to relax and soothe the headache that was coming; the person on my left still hadn't moved away or stop rubbing my stiff muscles, but it felt good so I really didn't care.

"Thanks Hinata-chan," I had heard Tenten and Ino arguing when I got up from the table so I assumed Hinata was the one that followed me in here.... I was half right at least.

"Um... Sakura-chan?"

I know pregnant women have heightened senses, that's why everything we smell makes us sick, but it was odd to hear the small Hyuga woman off to my right and so far away... when she should have been closer and on my left, where the person that helped me was standing.

Just to satisfy my curiosity, I turned slightly to look over my right shoulder; and I began to panic seeing that she indeed was standing there with an unsure look on her face, staring at the person in the stall with me.

_'If she's out there then... who's standing next to me?'_

"Hyuga." I knew exactly who it was the minute they spoke.

Hinata looked torn between staying with me to face the person, or doing what they asked and leaving... she shot me an apologetic look, and I knew she wasn't going to stay, I would have to do this on my own.

* * *

**Note: Sorry it took so long to get this up, finals are coming up and I must focus on them, but I will continue as often as I can... promise. So who was in the stall with Sakura... you should know!**

**Thanks to:  
**lost-broken-spirit  
luna-moongoddess  
rao hyuga 18  
Frankiegirl2020  
xXxNothing-Lasts-4EverxXx  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX  
True Sakura Uchiha  
Lilium's Reign  
nassima123  
BrokenBlood  
Rockinyoyo  
Uchihablossom0626  
**For reviewing.... luv them, keep it up!**


	7. Bathroom make up

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

When I finally got that bastard I'm forced to call my brother out of my apartment, I set out after Sakura; I knew Ino would be filling her head with reasons to dump or maim me, and I had to stop that. I don't care if she thinks I'm an ass, because I fully fit that description right now; I should have told her the day after the meeting what Itachi's plan was and how I was trying to get out of it. Now I had to tell her, or at least make her stay in one room long enough to hear me out.

I followed them to the coffee shop, which Ino must have been on drugs when she suggested meeting here; I know the sweet smells coming from the cakes and cookies would get to Sakura soon... they were already making me nauseous. And then what Ino was hollering about, threatening my life and the whole thing about hanging around the slut, didn't settle my stomach. I didn't care about the maiming part, but there's no way in hell I would do another woman in front of Sakura; hell she's the only woman I plan on bringing to bed now... not that I was thinking about bringing anyone else to bed anyway.

When the blonde spouted that off and Sakura shot up out of her seat, I knew she was upset; this was the perfect time to talk to her. Naruto's girlfriend followed her into the bathroom, but I got to her first, the Hyuga would be the easiest to get rid of. She never liked confrontation and always wanted to make others happy, plus she was on my side to begin with.

I felt Sakura stiffen under my touch as I told the other girl to leave, I knew she was still upset and pulling her hair up and rubbing her back wasn't getting me out of hot water... we really needed to talk. When she stood to rinse the taste out of her mouth at the sink, it gave me the chance to lock the door so we wouldn't have any unwanted visitors while we were talking... and I'm pretty sure other women didn't want to see a guy in their restroom.

* * *

"Sasuke what are you doing here? This is the ladies room." She wouldn't face me and I didn't like the dead pan tone of her voice, but I wasn't going to yell at her for it.

"I needed to talk to you somewhere we wouldn't be disturbed, and since it seems my asshole brother can come and go as he pleases in my place, we couldn't there."

"What's there to talk about?"

"You know damn well what we need to talk about and don't play dumb about it... it doesn't suit you."

"What do you mean by playing!? Obviously I wasn't playing when I was too stupid to know you were engaged! God I must be the dumbest woman on the planet not to, tell me Sasuke... were you ever going to say anything or let me continue to think we would be together?"

"I didn't tell you about it because it didn't matter after last night. That's why I called Itachi to tell him to shove his plan, and that you were pregnant."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long ago was this plan made? Was it just another part of your father's plan, something you've been committed to since birth?"

"My father's plan was only for Itachi and I to run the company and continue the family line; he never liked the idea of an arranged marriage because he was forced into one. This was another way for Itachi to try and run my life; I was trying to find a way out of it."

"It... it was his idea?"

Now she was finally letting it sink in, "Yeah, I didn't know about it till that damn dinner last month."

"But... why didn't you tell me the day I asked then?"

".... I thought if I told you then you'd break up with me, and I didn't want to lose you. I needed time to think of a way out of it."

* * *

Sakura finally looked at me and my chest tightened at the tears that were running down her cheeks; I should never make her cry. She looked as if she was going to say something, but couldn't get the right words out so she settled for chewing on her bottom, a bad habit she had; that I was about to scold at her for when she let out a whisper I could barely make out.

"What?"

"I asked... if you've ever met her, the woman you were engaged to," again she looked away from me and I had to quash the urge to pull her to me. She asked a question and I wasn't going to keep anything from her again.

"Yeah, I met her on monday. Her father had set up the meeting with Itachi to go over arrangements for me to take over his company."

"That's why Itachi said you'd be in Osaka?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... was her father mad when Itachi told him the engagement was canceled?"

"Don't know... and I don't care either; but I hope he was pissed and won't be doing business with the company anymore... put them both in their places."

"Was she pretty?"

"Who?"

"The girl Sasuke! The woman you were going to marry!"

"I told you I wasn't going to marry her and I meant it, I would have found a way out. And to answer your question, I wasn't paying attention to her looks because I didn't like her the moment Itachi told me about her."

"Why not?"

"Because she wasn't the woman I've been with for three years, she wasn't the one cheering me on at all my soccer games and staying up late to help me cram for tests; and she definitely isn't the one caring my child. So why would I care about her?"This time I did move over and pull her into my arms, I couldn't stand it any longer, my body demanded I be able to touch her in some way... she was my drug.

* * *

After a few minutes of being in that position she did eventually relax, but the dreaded pout appeared and I knew I was in for it.

"I'm still mad you didn't tell me Sasuke-kun, and don't think I will forget either."

I pulled her tighter to me and and buried my nose into her neck. "How can I attempt to make it up to you?"

"Well for starters... you can have your land lord change the lock to your apartment, every time your brother comes over he has bad news and I don't want to be stressed all the time... I've had enough in the past two days to last the rest of the pregnancy."

"Got it, change lock, anything else?"

"Yes actually, I would like a big salad, with extra tomatoes and almonds!"

I smirked at that request, food cravings, and that kid was going to be just like me. "I'll order it when we get to the car, anything else?" I was kind of waiting for her to ask for a dog. She always liked those little fuzzy things, I personally preferred cats better; but I was up for giving her anything she wanted right now.

"Yes one more, I would like you to let go because I have to use the bathroom; and I'm sure the people who work here think something is going on in here now that we've been locked in for a half and hour, so you might want to leave."

"Hn... then I guess we should give them a good reason to wait."

"Sasuke! I can't believe you , go wait outside you pervert. You're not touching me anytime soon!" She smacked my arm and then slipped out of my grasp into the nearest stall.

Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying can you? Espeically when I haven't gotten any thing in two weeks, plus we haven't done it in a bathroom yet and.... damn for a baby that size of a peanut she's sure been in there a while.

* * *

**Note: That last part was suppose to be a little joke, but really I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter. And for all those who thought Sasuke, good job! The next chapter is going to jump a few months. And not that they've got all that stuff settled, the only thing they have to handle now is going back to school, what will everyone think when they see Sakura pregnant?**

**Thanks to:  
**luna-moongoddess  
Lilium's Reign  
Uchihablossom0626  
True Sakura Uchiha  
Rockinyoyo  
TragedyDawl **(Hope you're happy)  
**rao hyuga 18  
**For reviewing... luv them, keep it up!**


	8. First day back part 1

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

I finally was able to get over the whole engagement thing, and Sasuke did everything I asked of him that day, he's such a sweetie. And Itachi was furious when he found out that the lock was changed, but I don't care because I'm in my second trimester and gone is the morning sickness and dizzy spells and hello to the food cravings and mood swings.

The other day I nearly bit off Ino's head because she wouldn't shut up about Shikamaru's late hours at his job and she thinks he's cheating on her with the twenty something secretary at the law office he works at. I told her that with all the nagging she's been doing he most likely was... I haven't heard from her since then. But poor Sasuke's got it the worse, for some reason his stand offish attitude that he's had long before we were together has been bugging the hell out of me; and every time he 'hn's I snap. But he takes it like any man with a pregnant wife would, oh and before you get all excited we're not married yet. No we decided to wait till the baby's born for all that stuff... one thing at a time.

I was now currently looking at myself in the mirror in our bedroom, it was the first day of school and I was analyzing the new school uniform I had to wear; with being four months pregnant the baby was starting to show. And although Sasuke loved seeing me walk around in his t-shirts... or sometimes nothing at all, the school wouldn't approve of me walking around in the old uniform I had; with my weight gain it would be too small and my stomach would most likely show. So now I'm wearing the extra large top and large skirt, but soon I most likely will be wearing the maternity uniform... which I'm not looking forward to.

"I look like a blimp."

"No you don't, the clothes are just too big for your small body, I don't know why they wanted you to wear them anyway, you would fit in the others just fine." Sasuke was across the room putting on his sneakers, today was his first day also, but he was dropping me off first. Being in university he didn't need to wear a uniform any longer... lucky bastard. "Sakura if you keep worrying about how you look, we're both going to be late."

"You don't have to wait for me I could walk to school, it's not that far," I pouted taking another look at myself in the mirror.

"I'm not going anywhere without you so get your shoes on," I nearly squeaked when he smacked my bottom and then walked out of the room to make breakfast; he's been very feisty like that for the past month and I don't know why. It's like he's experiencing my mood swings too, only he's getting the happy, horny emotions and I'm suck with all the others.

Once I threw my shoes on, which were already starting to hurt my back and I haven't even stood up yet, I left the bed room to meet him in the kitchen. "Sasuke-kun I think I'm just going to have some dry toast and milk; I'm not very hungry."

"Just because you're not, doesn't mean our baby isn't, you need to eat."

"You're always trying to force feed me, when I'm not hungry I'm not hungry damn-it!" I gave him my all powerful pouty lip, and was even able to get out a few tears; however, as of lately it hasn't had any effect on him... I know he's concerned about the baby's well being and I am too, but sometimes he's too clingy. "Fine I'll have a bagel, will that satisfy you?"

"Hn."

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this Sasuke-kun." I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as we sat outside of school in his car. Younger students and my own classmates had been filling into the court yard for the past ten minutes we were parked.

"You'll do fine, we already talked about this remember? You don't need to care what others think; Ino and Hinata will be with you and your mother already talked to Tsunade about what's going on... you'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one that's pregnant."

Sasuke knew I wasn't making a shot at him, but it still made him feel guilty about the whole thing. If he could, he would stay by her side all day, everyday till she graduated if needed to protect her from the hurtful things others would say... but he couldn't. He asked the girls to watch out for me, and he knew if Ino heard any of it she would beat the person up; so he was some what relieved.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean that, my emtions are so messed up right now... and I'm scared, you won't be there with me."

I felt his hand grip mine is support, "Don't be, you're under pressure which you shouldn't be; but you're the strongest person I know, you can handle this, and before you know it you'll be stuck in the damn gym waiting for that old bat to give you your diploma."

"Sasuke-kun... be nice!" I knew we were stalling, but I only had a few minutes to make it to class before I was late, I couldn't wait anymore.

"I'll be here when you finish," Sasuke leaned over the arm rest and kissed my cheek, his hand gently rubbing my stomach. I got out of the car before I decided to just screw school and go home back to bed; but my family wanted me to finish school and I couldn't dishonor them anymore, they've already agreed to so much I had to give them something back.

The first few minutes inside weren't as bad as I thought about them to be, I do miss the fact that Sasuke wasn't hovering over me like last year; but I knew I had to get over that because it wasn't like I wasn't ever going to see him again, hell he was picking me up in like six hours. I was surprised that even through my hectic summer break, I still managed to remember my locker combination, first thing I was proud of that day.

"Sakura there you are! We've been looking all over and were afraid you weren't going to come!" Ino's cheerful, friendly voice threw me for a loop, I guess she wasn't mad at me anymore for the comment I made two weeks ago. "And how's my little niece of nephew doing today, you have been taking care of yourself correct?"

"Ino stop it, get your hand away!" I knocked her hand away that was rubbing on my stomach and refixed my sweater so you couldn't see any signs of my pregnancy. It wasn't that I was ashamed mind you because I loved the fact that I was the one carrying Sasuke's baby, and I would be the only woman to in the future; but I just wasn't ready for the whole school to know yet. Here I still felt like little innocent Sakura that knew nothing about the adult world of sex; I wasn't ready to shatter that image by telling everyone I was pregnant yet.

"Oh relax Sakura, at least your still with the father; most high school pregnancies, the couple whined up breaking up, leaving the girl to raise the child alone... you should be proud you're carrying an Uchiha."

I could have done without Ino's pep talk, but I didn't want her getting mad at me again so I let her talk, I had a feeling she and Hinata were the only people I would talk to this whole year.

* * *

When I walked into homeroom I was relieved to see a familiar face sitting at the desk. Since Sasuke had no real father figure in his life Kakashi-sensei kind of took on that role for the past couple of years. After we settled the whole engagement issue, Sasuke called him for advice. Since my father wanted to kill Sasuke and Itachi was still mad at him for ruining their business deal, they weren't going to be any help.

And even though Kakashi didn't have any children of his own, he's been a teacher for over ten years, so he's had experience with them. Luckily when he came over he dragged Asuma-sensei with him, and come to find out his wife just gave birth to their son last September; great timing because he was a big help, and it also explained why he was so snappy last year in physics.

So there Kakashi-sensei was sitting at the desk reading. It always annoyed me that he was a literature teacher, always telling us to pick up a good book and expand our minds and not just look at the pictures; and yet here he was... reading a crappy written porn novel, that Jiraiya-sensei wrote no less! He knew I didn't like seeing him with that book, so when he saw me he quickly stashed the thing in his desk and put a smile on his face... or what I could see of it.

"Good morning Sakura-san, how are you doing today?" I didn't miss his eyes scanning me over, but not in any kind of perverted way; he was basically a second father to me and was making sure I was okay.

"I'm fine sensei, never better."

"Well that's good to hear, oh and before I forget Tsunade-sama wanted me to give this to you." He handed me a small white piece of paper and I went to take my seat.

Once there I opened the note, there was only one sentence on it in her elegant hand writing.

'Sakura, I'd like to see you after homeroom please.'

_'Oh great, first day back, the bell hasn't even rung yet and I'm already in trouble.'_ As far as I'm concern this is just the first of many bad omens to come... why didn't I just stay in bed this morning?

* * *

**Note: So Sakura starts back up in school and how will everyone react when they find out she's pregnant? And what does Tsunade want to see her for, many things will happening this year in school, so don't miss any of them!**

**Thanks to:  
**sweetD87  
rao hyuga 18  
luna-moongoddess  
Asa Ayame  
Uchihablossom0626  
True Sakura Uchiha  
Lilium's Reign  
TragedyDawl  
Rockinyoyo  
sfdf  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX  
**For reviewing... keep it up, luv them!**


	9. First day back part 2

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

Today was going to suck and I knew it. Sakura was uncomfortable all morning, and I could tell by the look in her eyes she didn't want to go to class; I wished I could go with her, but she would most likely yell at me, stating I couldn't miss my first day of class. I could care less about the economy and marketing class I was being forced to take. Because in reality, business management bores the hell out of me; and ever since June when I knew Sakura was pregnant, I've wanted to spend all my time with her.

But here I stand, in front of Tokyo University, hoping the building would just blow up; I think this is the first time in months that I've actually wished I was back in high school.

"Hey dad... how's momma doing?" I could just feel the smile on Naruto's face as he came up behind me and slapped my back... I hated when he did that. And ever since last month when we told him about Sakura, first he was angry and hit me which caused Sakura to start crying and Hinata slapped him upside the head, which was funny because she never hit him before; but then after a while he got use to the idea and has been calling Sakura and myself 'momma' and 'dad' ever since only to piss me off.

"Shut up Dobe."

"Aw what's wrong? Dad having separation problems? You still want to be home don't you? Well you can't cause you knocked poor Sakura-chan up and now you have to go to college to get a good job to.."

"Dobe."

"Yes Teme?"

"I already have a job waiting for me that doesn't require a college degree... idiot."

"Oh well excuse us normal people for not having our lives set at birth like you jackass!"

"Naruto... your parents are no where near normal, even if you didn't have that sports scholarship you would have no trouble with tuition," Shikamaru came up behind the blonde, another person that didn't want to be there.

"That reminds me! Teme, how come your weren't at the soccer try-outs? What you're so good you didn't even have to show up for the first three days?"

"I'm not playing soccer this year."

"WHAT!? But you have to, you're like the best player in the whole damn city!"

Once my ears stopped ringing I was able to answer him, "I'm not playing because you have to be here all year, I'm not taking spring classes to care for the baby while Sakura finishes school."

"Oh well okay, yeah I could see that being a problem, but what about next year?"

"Let's worry about this year first."

* * *

I'm glad I only put one class a day, I wouldn't be able to stand two professors older than dirt on one day, and it was bad enough I have to deal with _her_ again.

"Sasuke-kun, want to go get lunch with me after class? I know this great sushi place a few blocks away." Karin some how got almost the exact some schedule as I did, and now I have to suffer the semester with her.

"Hn."

"Oh Sasuke-kun you never give a straight answer to me."

"Maybe because he doesn't want to talk to you at all, did you think that was the reason?" Naruto, don't ask how or why he's in this class, but he is... shouted back at her from my left; Karin was on my right and a little too close for comfort.

"Look blondie, you stay out of this. This is between Sasuke-kun and me!"

I was praying the half dead man that was lecturing the class would notice the two arguing and throw them out; but that was just my luck today.

"News flash Karin, Teme will never want you!"

"And just why do you think that? I'm the best anyone can get."

"Feh, yeah right... you're used goods." Naruto whispered the last thought, but I heard it. I was waiting for the bell to ring and then I could go get Sakura... I just wanted to be with her.

"WHAT!? That's not possible, Sasuke-kun would not touch that little girl!" Karin's shriek pulled me from my pleasant thoughts of my future wife; and I know it isn't anything good.

"Karin... keep your voice down."

"Sasuke-kun, tell me it's not true! Naruto said you got... got that little high school bitch pregnant; he's lying right? Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-chan is not a bitch!"

"Naruto." I didn't want to have this conversation right now, nor did I want to get thrown out of my first call... Sakura wouldn't be happy with that; ugh, it's going to be a long year.

* * *

**Note: Okay this one was very short, sorry couldn't really think of much that would be going on with Sasuke during his first day. Karin was there of course, she's going to be bugging him all year, so we're not done with her yet. And now that she knows about Sakura being pregnant, it's only going to get worse. Next chapter, you'll find out what Tsunade wants to talk to Sakura about.**

**Thanks to:  
**Reicheru-chan2  
sweetD87  
True Sakura Uchiha  
Uchihablossom0626  
Lilium's Reign  
xxxemotionallyCONSTIPATED  
Rockinyoyo  
**For reviewing... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	10. Principal's office

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

I never knew what it was about waiting outside of the principal's office; maybe it was the fact that just four months ago I was sitting in the exact same chair waiting to be yelled at by the exact same woman for interrupting my physics class... only this time there is no Sasuke with me. I was never a girl to get in trouble, I was the smart, shy, quiet girl in class; but now it looks like I'll be visiting this office a lot this year.

"Sakura, please come in."

_'Well here goes nothing.'_

Her office was the same as last time, as was the busty older woman herself, I waited until she returned to her desk and when she motioned to sit I did; waiting to find out why she called me here.

"Sakura, your mother and I have been talking frequently since July. I know you're pregnant... and I know that it is Sasuke's child. I've given you a pass for gym this year since you are in no condition to participate; I also wish to talk about the time you will be out of school."

I didn't miss the glare she send when she mentioned Sasuke, but I think it was more of an 'I-knew-this-would-happen-sooner-rather-than-later' kind of glare... which wasn't any better really. "Yes, we think the baby will be born in late January possibly early February. Sasuke said he would hire me a tutor for the time I'm home; I can still take my classes and hopefully graduate with everyone else?"

"That is the ideal goal here Sakura, but I have to be honest with you here... you have a very tough road ahead of you; girls in high school can be very mean, when you start to show a little more they'll know... and you know Sasuke still has a very active fan club here, even if he's not."

I was uncomfortable with where the conversation was going but I knew she was only trying to help me. Sasuke and I have been preparing for this all summer so I think I was ready to handle it... I think. "Thank you Tsunade-sama, but I'm okay, I can handle it."

"Well I know how stressful high school is, I personally have never been pregnant, but I know it is tiring also... so I want to spend your gym class everyday in the councilor's office."

"The councilor's office! As in Jiraiya-sensei's office!?" I felt like I was going to faint, I didn't want to spend an hour a day talking to the most preverted old man on the planet. And the minute he realized I was pregnant he's going bug me to death to tell him every detail so he could put it in his next book, the whole time grinning like an idiot.

"No, Sakura no not him. Obivously he didn't help much during his class, no I meant Shizune, she would be more suitable for this type of meeting." I slumped back in my chair not realizing how tense I had become just moments before. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, nor did I mean to keep you this long, it's nearly lunch and you must be hungry."

My stomach had been growling for about ten minutes now, and I was craving the three rice balls I had made that morning, I had no clue I had been in there for a good hour now. "I am a little Tsunade-sama."

"Alright, well you may go; however, I would like to set up a meeting with Sasuke to set up a tutor."

"Of course, I'll tell him ma'am." I stood from the chair and quickly left the room before she could throw anything else at me.

* * *

I was getting a little nervous after school when Sasuke wasn't waiting outside like he said he would; I know it was really silly of me, he could be busy doing many things and just lost track of time. Still the longer I sit out here the more uncomfortable I became, I have already started hearing the whispers and I know rumors spread quickly in the school; no doubt in my mind that by tomorrow everyone will know my condition. I can feel their stares on my belly and I want to shield my unborn baby from their judgmental glares.

It's not the baby's fault this happened, they had no right to be mad at it, but just because it's Sasuke's child and I'm carrying it all the girls think it's the enemy.

"What do you vultures want!? Go home!" Ino appeared out of nowhere and began shooing the mob of girls away from me. "Sakura what are you still doing here? I thought Sasuke was coming to pick you up?"

"Oh yeah he's coming, it's his first day in class too, he probably lost track on time; I'm sure all the guys were nervous today."

"Yeah Shikamaru nearly slept in this morning; if I hadn't called him five times I'm sure he would have missed his."

I didn't voice my thoughts about the real reason as to why she actually was calling him because it wasn't to get him up for school; she still didn't believe he wasn't cheating on her.

"That was really thoughtful of you Ino, to do such a thing for him."

"Yeah I know, I'm such a good girlfriend, there's no reason for him to even think about seeing that blonde haired bitch. Thinking she can ta-." I was so glad Sasuke pulled up right at that moment, I was tired and didn't really feel like hearing her complain about whatever the other girl's name was.

"I'm sorry girls but I need to go, really craving a milkshake right now and I have to go make Sasuke get one for me... I'll see you tomorrow!" Hinata waived but I'm not sure Ino even heard me, she was so far gone in her own little world, but I didn't really care because that meant I could leave easier.

* * *

"What was that about?"

"Don't ask Sasuke, very long story. How was your day?" After I slipped into the comfortable leather of the passenger seat of his car, Sasuke tore away from the curb, heading for home. I immediately knew soemthing was wrong the minute I asked that question, I could see his grip on the stirring wheel tighten and his glare on the road ahead.

I thought Itachi contacted him about something, or he didn't like his class this morning. "Sasuke-kun... is something wrong?"

"Hn.... it's nothing."

"If it was nothing, hten why are you trying to strange the stirring wheel?" As I pointed that out he quickly released his grip. "Sasuke... tell me."

"... Karin is in a lot of my classes."

* * *

**Note: Again another short one... sorry school just started up again. Now we know that Tsunade isn't that mad... sort of. The next chapter is going to be a few months ahead, near November December and Karin's going to back making Sakura's life a living hell.**

**Thanks to:  
**Lilium's Reign  
luna-moongoddess  
xxxMeNtaLCoNsTIpaTiONxxx  
micchi sakura  
rao hyuga 18 **(It's okay to be lazy... I sure am lol)**  
Reicheru-chan2 **( I haven't decided on either yet actually I might do a poll, coz in all the other stories I've done they always have a boy first, but I want others opinions)  
**sweetD87  
Uchihablossom0626  
True Sakura Uchiha  
Rockinyoyo  
**For reviewing... wow I can't believe how many reviews I got and I thought the last chapter sucked lol. Anyway keep it up!**


	11. The project

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

I knew the minute I told her the red haired whore was in school with me again I knew she would start to worry. I coud see it on her face when her normal peachy complexion turned ghost white and she started biting on her bottom lip. It stung a little seeing her reaction, she didn't think that just because she and I were in almost all the same classes that something would happen between us right?

Sakura could give me a little more credit than that, I mean I know I was a little... eager in high school but what guy isn't; except Dobe because he's just an idiot. I know what my... let's say hormone induced actions caused, I was so eager to get up Sakura's skirt that I forgot the condom and my 'guys' did a little too good of a job... and the proof of that will be arriving in five months. But I don't regret it!

Anyway Sakura got over the whole thing rather quickly and there werent' really any problems... till around November. That was Sakura's worst month with mood swings be far, she threatened to kick me out of the apartment twice... and it was my damn place! But also during the time our marketing professor assigned us our final project for the quarter, stupid really, and we had to have a parnter from the class. Naturally Karin jumped at the chance to work with me though I protested, I was shot down of course; and ironically enough she wanted to do the whole thing at my apartment. Again I protested but the teacher thought it was a great life experience... again I was denied.

I had yet to tell Sakura the news, hoping Karin would just come after class and leave by the time I needed to go get Sakura. That plan was dropped the first day when the bitch ddin't show up till ten minutes before I had to leave.

"You're late Karin."

"I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, the girls and I went shopping and I didn't realize what time it was... would you like to see what I bought?" Just hearing her voice made my skin crawl, it was like nails on a chalk board when she was trying to act cute... it wasn't cute. "But it's not like we can't start now right? We have hours, and if you want I can stay all night." Her trying to be seductive was worse than the cute.

"I have to leave, and I don't want you here when we get back."

"We? Whose we Sasuke-kun?"

She knew damn well who the 'we' was, she was just being stupid... which I hated. And for acting as such I decided not to answer her, I was running late as it was and didn't have time to argue with her; I don't want Sakura waiting long outside. So late in the year it was getting colder out and I didn't want her to get sick, plus with the baby growing, the extra weight on her petite form made it harder for her to stand for long periods of time.

"Hn."

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun? Can I come with you, pretty please?"

Her whinning was annoying, and I knew Sakura wouldn't be happy with seeing her in the car, but I ddin't have a choice; there was no way I was allowing her to stay in my apartment alone... who knows what she would so with the free access. But I also know she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, she planned this so Sakura would know we were working on a project together... tonight was going to be hard.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!"

I couldn't stand sitting in the car with Karin any longer while we waited for Sakura. She wouldn't shut up and her hand kept moving to rub my thigh; I was starting to wonder if I gor her arrested for sexual harassment if I still would pass the class we're in.

So now I was leaning against my car, watching my very pregnant girlfriend approach me; I had to keep my chuckling quiet when I noticed her slight waddle, she hated the fact that she couldn't walk straight anymore and she hated more when she saw me smiling about it. I couldn't help it though, she looked beautiful to me, knowing that in a few months she would be giving birth to my child made all this worth it. I couldn't wait until tomorrow after school, Sakura had a doctor's appointment and we were going to see for the first time what the baby's gender was... if we could get through today that is.

"Hey."

"Oh Sasuke it was horrible, Jiraiya-sensei slipped up in class today and blurted out that most of his ideas for that nasty book series he writes are his own experinces! And I heard that he and Tsunade-sama were together at one time!" She visibly shivered in disgust as I pulled her into my arms.

"That's not the picture I want in my head right now."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to disgust you, I was just as disturbed believe me. Sasuke... what is she doing here?"

"I can explain, it's for my finale project for a class and that's all it is trust me."

"Sasuke-kun, you got her can we go now, we have work to do," Karin's interruptions were really pissing me off. And seeing as how she was in the front seat I helped Sakura into the back, once she was comfortable I got in and set off for home.

* * *

The ride back to the appartment was only the beginning of the worset night of my life. Sakura hadn't said a word since she got in the car, and I could see when I looked into the rear view mirror that she was upset. I couldn't do much about it though, if I told Karin to go home she would report back to the professor that I wasn't doing the project and I would fail the class which woudl also anger Sakura... I was in a lose lose situation... and every time Karin opened her mouth wasn't helping.

"Sasuke-kun did you get a chance to read over what is required for the project?"

"Hn." Of course I did, but it wasn't needed since the old dinosaur practically read through everything in class, Karin was also present during this discussion so I didn't know why she bring it up now; and then I realized it was only for Sakura's benefit, or lack there of, that this was brought up.

Even though I stated, in my own way, that I knew what was expected, the red head still began talking a loud. "We have to be like a married couple and document all purchases and monthly costs till the end of the quarter, this is going to be so fun! We get to do everything together and I'm sure I could find one of those realistic dolls to act as **_our_** child, because you know we have to have a baby and care for it too... I wonder where they sale them?"

"You don't need to worry about that, we have one at home already," Sakura chirped up from the back seat, she was trying to act indifferent to what the other woman was talking about so she was trying to focus on the city streets that were passing by. "They're specially made and you can only get them if you go to the parenting classes, Sasuke had to work during the last one when they were introduced, so the instructor allowed me to bring one home."

"Oh that's right, you're going to be popping that kid out soon right? You know, you'll never get your figure back, that's what happens when you get pregnant."

"And you would know correct Karin?" Every comment Karin made, Sakura met her full force with one of her own, it was getting a little uncomfortable in the car and we were still a few blocks away from the apartment.

"No actually I wouldn't know because I've never been pregnant," Karin's snicker angered Sakura so much so that she almost hit her.

"Well then it's a good thing you're not, otherwise you won't know who the father was with all the men you've been with!"

* * *

I nearly slammed my foot on the brake at Sakura's words, she had never been this hateful towards someone before... even if it was Karin. From what I could see of her face in the mirror she seemed just as shocked as I was, I could tell she was just about to open her mouth and apologize, but Karin beat her to it.

"I may have a lot of admirers and they all want me because I'm no immature, but the only man I would ever let get that close would be Sasuke-kun... unlike you, are you even sure that thing is his? I saw the way Naruto and you flirted in high school, it could be that you just wanted to keep Sasuke all to yourself so you're trying to trap him with this kid."

"Why yo-."

"Sakura," now I was annoyed, both at the fact that Karin was trying to push Sakura's buttons and that my girlfriend was allowing her to succeed.

After what happened with her parents and my brother during the first two months of her pregnancy, the doctor told Sakura during her last appoinment that she couldn't be under too much stress. But seeing as she was a teenage girl in high school that was going to be insanely difficult. Too much stress and the doctor said he would have to put her on bed rest until her due date, I know she wouldn't be able to handle that, so I tried to have a stress free environment whenever she was near... but that was quickly going down hill the longer Karin was with us.

I hadn't meant to yell at her or take Karin's side when I scolded Sakura, like I said I just wanted her to think. But the look she gave me immediately made me want to retrack my reprimand, she looked as if I just kicked her dog and then she turned to look back out the window... I was going to get it later tonight. And just seeing that stupid smile on Karin's face I knew I made the wrong move, always side with your pregnant girlfriend... ugh, this is going to be a long month.

* * *

**Note: Poor Sasuke... he's in the dog house now, and the longer this project goes on the more angry Sakura will get, so there's bound to be a fight between the two love birds. Sorry it's taken so long to get a chapter up, I've been busy with school work and writing other stories, I got really hooked on my last finished story 'She's Different'; but now I'm back to this one so... yay!**

**Thanks to:  
**flordecerezauchiha  
Call Me Spiffy  
micchi sakura  
xxxMeNtaLCoNsTIpaTiONxxx  
rao hyuga 18  
luna-moongoddess  
Uchihablossom0626  
Rockinyoyo  
sweetD87  
True Sakura Uchiha  
Lilium's Reign  
**For reviewing... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	12. Doubts

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

Ugh! I can't believe he... that Sasuke would... I can't believe he yelled at me last night! Yeah I know I was acting childish and he was probably annoyed by it but I had every right to be. He never told me about what happens during the day when he's in class and that worried me because I knew that **_she_** was in most of them. And yes, I trust and love Sasuke with all my heart... but it's her that I need to watch for.

And then appears, in his car no less, when he came to get me yesturday... what was I suppose to do!? My patience was already at its' limit from Ino nearly blurting out to the whole class that I was pregnant, yeah I know I'm almost six months along but I was able to still fit in the uniform I had been wearing since school started and no one in class knew of my condition... yeah I know I go to a school with a bunch of idiots. And so when I got to the car all I wanted to do was go home and relax, but that didn't happen, when I saw her my anger rose and I just sanpped; but that didn't mean he needed to yell at me, I'm the mother of his child for kami sake!

Just to spite him I should see if I could change my appointment today for the morning so that way he would miss it and I cou-... what was I saying? How could I be that mean? He couldn't help if his professor paired him up with Karin, though he didn't have to take her side of the arguement especially when she disrespected me and our child by saying I slept with Naruto.

I don't even know where she would come up with that idea! Up until last year I hardly knew Sasuke's best friend, there was an occasional greeting in the hallway or during games but that was about it. And apparently until Sasuke set him straight after a game last fall, Naruto thought I was some crazy fan girl that stalked him to all the games. After that weird introduction Naruto began treating me like his little sister, so where she got the idea we were sleeping together... it's just too gross to think about. Don't get me wrong he's a nice guy and all and he and Hinata make a great couple, but I could never see the two of us together; no... Sasuke was the only guy for me.

And that wasn't the only thing that happened last night, Karin was taking this project a little too seriously if you asked me. Every where Sasuke went she wanted to follow, even I didn't need to be in the same room with him and I lived there, thankfully he drew the line at the bath and bedroom. And when she volunteer to cook I was very cautious, it upset me though when she stated that in order for their project to work properly she could only cook for two people... one couple, which I wasn't a part of. Sasuke again stepped in to remind Karin that I was pregnant and it wasn't up for discussion as to if I was eating or not; luckily it turns out she's worse than Naruto in the kitchen, so I wound up cooking for all three of us. She also tried to do a load of laundry which didn't work, who ever got her for a wife please I'm telling you now... hire a maid and a cook!

But the topper of the night was when she suggested that she spend the night, I was livid, Sasuke told her no but she to beg saying the project had to be by the letter; there was no where stated she needed to stay. Sasuke was quiet for a few minutes as if he was thinking it over... over my dead body she was staying, I had enough and she needed to leave. I wasn't very nice when I kicked her out the front door on to the porch area and slammed the door in her face; I refused to speak to my so called boyfriend and made him sleep on the couch. And then this morning I didn't even talk to him on the ride in.

* * *

"Sakura-chan... are you okay?"

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be?"

"Well maybe because your stabbing that poor excuse of... what type of fish is that?" Ino cautiously poked my lunch with a chop stick trying not to make a face.

"I don't even know what it is, it looked good when I first saw it, but...," I pushed my half eaten lunch away, already feeling what I did eat gurgling in my stomach; I was so mad at Sasuke this morning I completely forgot to make myself lunch, and the baby hated when I ate cafeteria food.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Hinata always took pity on me, and she was so sweet; she pushed the extra bento box she always had, when she and Naruto got together he would sometimes forget the lunch his mom would make so she stared making him one. She never got out of the habit even a year later, and for that I was very greatful for.

"Thanks Hinata-chan."

"So, what's up Sakura? Why you depressed, you're never this flaky to forget lunch."

I quickly stuffed a sushi roll into my mouth, Hinata always made the best sushi, before answering Ino's question, "Sasuke and I had a little fight last night but it's nothing." I tried pushing it off as no big deal because in reality I didn't really want to tell her; telling a secret to Ino was like going into the gym during an assembly and screaming said secret out to everyone in the room... she wasn't very good at keeping them let's just say.

"No big deal! Sakura that's the worst, one little fight will turn into more bigger ones soon and then next thing you know you'll be living back at home with the baby while he's off getting it on with some hot, twenty year old chick!"

"Um... Ino-san, aren't you being a little over dramatic? I don't think Sasuke-san would do that over a little fight," Hinata tried settling Ino's wondering mind and my nerves, "Can you tell us what the fight was about Sakura-chan?"

"He has to do this project for one of his classes, and it's a two person thing... and Karin's his partner," I sunk low in my chair just thinking about it, I could feel the baby moving around in my belly, they obviously didn't like her either; I smiled at that thought.

Well right away Ino started jumping to conclusions, "What!? Well that slut! She's trying to take Sasuke away from you Sakura, you got to stay on your feet girl or she'll snatch him away!"

Just the thought of Sasuke leaving me, for any girl, made my stomch drop, "Well I can't compete with her! Right away she wins with her slim figure and normal weight!"

"But you have to remember Sakura-chan that your pregnant, once the baby's born you'll lose all the weight."

"Hinata's right... your bloat is baby bloat."

Again Ino gives the worst pep talks. "But what if Sasuke gets bored of me before that happens? You saw how he was last year... ever since I told him I was pregnant he hasn't... you know."

"You mean he hasn't had his way with you!?"

Okay now this topic of discussion made me uncomfortable and Ino's creepy smile wasn't helping. "I think... I think he's not attrached to me anymore, he hasn't even implied that he's wanted to, I can't help but think tha-."

"Don't even finish that sentece Sakura! Sasuke would never cheat on you! Yeah he maybe horny but you're his girl no one else."

"Ino's right Sakura-chan, and Naruto-kun is with Sasuke-san all day during class so he could know if something was going on."

"That's right! You know Naruto thinks of you as his sister, and he would surely kill Sasuke if he saw him fooling around; besides you two have years together... no one can get between you."

Well... I think that was the most encouraging thing Ino has ever said to me, and it did make me feel better about everything, but I still had to talk to Sasuke about my fears; he would know something was wrong the minute I got home. I would talk to him after school today on the way to the doctor's office... I also wanted to let him know that Karin would not be setting another foot in the apartment again, if they need to do this project the coffee place down the street is perfect and always crowded; I don't care if they can't play happy home maker they just need information not to be an actual couple. I'm Sasuke's girlfriend and carrying his child, it's time I set some ground rules to follow.

* * *

**Note: Okay so Sakura is finally standing up for herself, and not allowing others to push her around anymore... way to go. Another short chapter I now, but after I finished the last one I realized I wanted to put up a poll for the next chapter and forgot. So I'm going to put it up now, I can't decide what the gender of the baby should be, so I need help. What do you want? A Boy or Girl? I normally pick boys to be there first child, and if I don't get much response I'll probably make it a boy... mostly liking that will happen anyway, but I still would like to know what everyone thinks about it.**

**Thanks to:  
**lovexwatermelonx  
LunaxXmoongoddessXx  
micchi sakura  
Rockinyoyo  
Lilium's Reign  
sweetD87 **(I've killed Karin in like two other stories... I can't kill her in this one too!)**  
rao hyuga 18  
Twisted Musalih  
**For reviewing... keep 'em up, luv it!**


	13. Gender

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

Last night was hell... and I really need to buy a new couch, it's good to sit on and watch t.v. or hold Sakura, but not laying on for six hours straight. Sakura was pissed, beyond so for not allowing me into the bedroom; hopefully she's gotten over it and won't... what am I thinking, this is Sakura here I'm talking about, pregnant, hormonal, very angry Sakura... I will be in the dog house for many more days, or at least until I buy her something nice.

I was thinking about what to buy her all morning during my class, I didn't really need to pay attention anyway... how much do you need to know about effective speaking anyway? I took notes like I should but my mind was on my girlfriend and this afternoon. I couldn't wait till I went to pick her up, she had her second sonogram today and we would get to see what the baby was. This day I would remember for the rest of my life, just like the night Sakura told me she was pregnant and the first sonogram with both seeing and hearing the baby's heart beat... I really wanted to be with her all day but that wasn't happening, right then I was counting down the hours; and the two idiots I was forced to share this class with weren't helping the matter at all.

"Sasuke-kun I think tonight we should go out to dinner, just the two of us of course, it would benefit our project to be correct." Of course Karin was in this class, and she hasn't shut up since eight when we sat down.

"Tonight is not good," I talked to her and gave her as little information as I wanted to, I didn't want her asking annoying questions.... but of course she did.

"Why not? Tonight would be perfect, it's friday night and this new american style restaurant opened near my house."

"I'm busy tonight," I looked to my right for some support from the only other person I knew in this class... Shikamaru sucks. He was sleeping... though not surprising really seeing as how that's what he did this whole year and throughout high school.

"What's so important that our project doesn't matter? If we don't do this we'll fail the class!"

"I said not today!" _'What's more important? My pregnant girlfriend, who's still mad at me for what happened last night, but still... she's more important than a damn project.'_

_

* * *

_

That was my morning, one big headache. Now I'm sitting in my car, waiting for Sakura to get done and prepare for the worst. The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day and I watched the students begin filing out of the building.

I don't know what it is about me or my appearance, but apparently I'm appealing to the female population. I've never noticed nor have I been interested in anyone except Sakura, and now that I've graduated and currently sitting in front of the school, I have no choice but to see them watching me. I ingored them and hoped they would get the hit and leave, Sakura wouldn't be happy if she caught them trying to hit on me. And speaking of my girl, the minute I caught sight of her pink hair I jumped out of my car to great her.

"Sakura."

Her head had been down when I first got to her, but when I called her name she had a look of determination in her apple green eyes when our gaze met; I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing though.

"We need to talk Sasuke, after my appointment though."

"... Sakura?"

We need to talk? Those four words were never good in a relationship; I think she saw the fear in my eyes because she gave a gentle smile but the intensity in her gaze didn't waver.

"We need to set a few ground rules concerning... Karin."

Karin... why did she want to talk about her, or more importantly what did she have to do with us? I couldn't stop thinking that the whole way to the doctor's office. I wanted to ask her before we got upstairs, but she refused to say a world to me; and the drive from school to the doctor's place wasn't that far with very few lights to give us time to even start a conversation.

* * *

I've never liked doctors or hospitals... not since the night my parents died, luckily I was never a sickly person; hell Sakura's pregnancy is the only reason I'm here. But I think out of all the types of physicians, pediatricians are my least favorite. It's not really them per say because I mean hey, this one will be delivering my baby in a few months. No it was more of the stares I got in the waiting room.

Yet again I was the only man there and all the hormones were suffocating me. We were the youngest couple in the room; and half of the room held an air of pity for us, which I hated, and the other half held jealousy and disgust... which I hated more. I could feel their stares aimed at Sakura and I wanted nothing more then to pull her to me to shield her and our child, but she was still mad at me and would most likely push me away if I tried to touch her.

"Look at her... she can't be older than sixteen and she's pregnant, her parents must have thrown her out... such a shame."

"It is sad but look, he looks like the father, at least she has him by her side."

"Yeah... my husband won't even come with me anymore, this is our third and he said it's the same with every child so he could stay home to watch the baseball game... bastard!"

Their non-stop talking was starting to bother me and this one woman sitting across the room kept staring at me with this dreamy look in her eyes. Judging by her dress she wasn't a respectable woman, with the tight top that barely covered her bulging stomach she looked like she would pop any day now; and somewhere in the back of my mind I kept thinking I knew her from somewhere. Then my brother flashed through my mind and I flinched, now I knew where I saw her from... Itachi was dating her for a short time about a year ago. The look on her face told me she recognized me as well, I only hoped the kid she was carrying wasn't his; but the smirk on her face told me otherwise.

_'Damn Itachi, and you called me stupid.'_

"Haruno Sakura!" the nurse called from the door that lead into the patient rooms.

I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't correct her mistake, yes by law Sakura wasn't my wife therefore she didn't carry my name, but by my family and me she was considered Uchiha a long time ago; probably around the time we first started dating, and yeah that's how long I've been thinking about marrying her. So it stung whenever I heard someone call her by her family name, it was a reminder that even though she was having my child, we still weren't seen as a couple; I was really starting to rethink the whole waiting till after the baby was born to get married thing, but I knew if I brought it up to Sakura she would be furious.

The first part of the appointment was always the basic information: height, weight, that kind of stuff and a small physical to check and make sure everything is okay with Sakura. But for some reason she never wants me present for all that, it's a pregnant woman thing I've been told, but I don't care what her weight is and I know every inch of her body... every inch, so she's got nothing to be ashamed about; hell I'd prefer if she'd still walk around the apartment with just my shirts on, it would boost my ego ten fold to see our child growing within her body every chance I could. But now she's in the stage of depression in her pregnancy where she doesn't think she's beautiful and I'm no longer attrached to her; of course bringing Karin along yesterday to pick her up from school didn't help either. I just have to remember what the doctor told me last time, keep reassuring her that she's gorgeous and I would want no one else but her... that was going so well right now.

So Sakura followed the nurse out of the waiting room, leaving me yet again with time and these crazy women. I tried ignoring them as best I could, the only thing to keep my attention though were the magazines on the table next to me; they weren't much help because there was no way I was reading about the female reproductive system. Yeah we got the short version from Jiraiya-sensei, most of which I think scared the male virgins in the class, and trust me, I love the thing but don't need to know how it works; though probably if I did I wouldn't be sitting in this office surrounded by pregnant women right now.

And speaking of which, the woman that kept staring at me was now up and walking towards me... this didn't look good. She didn't say a word until she was practically standing over me, much to my discomfort, and her stomach was right in my face as if flaunting it in some way; and then the first thing that came out of her mouth would have made me laugh if I had a sense of humor.

"It's yours... you know." The entire room that was once full of women exchanging war stories about their bratty kids at home, went silent; then whispers started up again and heated glares were sent my way.

Now I knew why my brother was with her for such a short time... she was a dumb ass. I needed to stop the rumors that would start to spread the minute the women moved, I didn't need Sakura anymore mad at me than she was right now.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." I didn't want to seem rude, even though this woman just mistook me for my brother, it was bad enough when these women just saw Sakura pregnant; now it looked like I had two kids on the way and I was denying one of them, when in reality it wasn't even mine!

But this woman didn't want to hear it, "Are you denying our daughter Itachi!? I know very well that she's yours and when she's born I want a paternity test to prove to you, and then I want child support and compensation for emotional stress. I haven't heard from you in over a year, and my boss fired me from my job so now I don't have no way to pay for your child!"

Once she was finished making a fool out of herself, I decided to correct her on several things, I didn't need more rumors getting out that Itachi was seen in a pediatrician's office with two pregnant women; that would no doubt cause trouble for the company.

"Before you continue any farther, I'm not Itachi... I'm his younger brother Sasuke. I don't know you, that's not my daughter, and if you haven't heard from him in over a year how could it be his? You can't be pregnant for twelve months, it's impossible."

Now that the room knew who I was I didn't care to be polite with her any longer. A slight smirk came to my lips when her eyes widened and her cheeks got red, she knew I got her and she wouldn't be able to play the same trick on Itachi now that I knew. In shame and embarrassment she returned to her seat just as the nurse came to get me to follow her to the room Sakura was in.

* * *

I was a little surprised to see Sakura smile at me when I got into the room. Wasn't she mad about the whole incident last night? The little voice in my head, a.k.a my horny side that has been dormant for a few months now, told me to just except it and be glad she was looking at me again... must be her mood swings, though I'll admit that was the longest so far and it kind of scared me at first.

"Sakura?" I didn't want to get my hopes up too soon and I was waiting for her to glare at me again, but it never came.

"Hi Sasuke, the doctor said everything is okay and I didn't gain much weight since last time, the baby is healthy, heart is strong and my blood pressure was a little high but she said it was okay for now but I shouldn't be under stress right now."

_'Which means no more Karin at the house... which is fine with me, got it.'_ I was glad to here the baby was okay and that Sakura was fine, I was also wondering if she knew what she was having.

I personally didn't care either way, as long as the baby was okay. But I had a strange suspicion that it was a boy, they just ran in my family; it was rare to have an Uchiha girl, and with our track record I doubt we would. I mean after all, there was Itachi and me, my father didn't have any siblings but his father had three brothers... so I was sure it was a boy; but like I said I don't care.

Just as I was about to ask her, she began talking again, "The nurse was going to get the ultrasound machine so we could see the baby, you still want to know right?"

"Aa."

I took the seat next to the bed she was laying on, it was one of those ones with the stirrups that women rest their legs on when in labor. But Sakura was just sitting on the bed part in her school uniform. I cautiously reached out to hold her hand, fearful that she would push me away again; and with how fast her mood swings change I wouldn't be surprised if she threw me out of the room.

"Sasuke... I wanted to apologize for how I acted last night, I had no right to make you sleep on the couch."

"Sakura... why are you crying? The way I acted last night the couch is where I belonged, I should have told you about the project before bringing her with me. To be honest I didn't want her there but she convinced our professor that it would go better this way."

"I wanted to talk about her actually... I-I don't want her at the apartment anymore, she does nothing but stress me out and I can't have that... our baby can't have that."

"I know... I've had enough of her too, we'll compare notes during classes that Naruto's with us; she hates him and they spend most of the time arguing anyway."

"Yeah well, he's really going to be watching her now, I told Hinata today what she was doing, I wouldn't be surprised if he starts calling you now."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I don't mean to cause trouble...." she turned away from me again and I knew she was crying again by the way her body was shaking every once in a while. I knew there was something else bothering her that she was just afraid to talk about.

"Sakura... you don't cause trouble, I like doing things for you and I might even be a little sick in the head, but I like when you yell at me. I know you don't mean most of the things you say and it's mood swings, but those mood swings are because of my child; I have never been happier in my whole life than that night you called." I knew I wasn't making any sense at all, but when you're in love do you actaully need too? I wanted to get everything off my chest so she would know she was the only one I wanted in my life. And the smile she gave me made me feel all that much better.

* * *

"Sorry it took so long... one of the other patients was having a nervous break down in the waiting room," the nurse that went to get the sonogram thing smiled as she wheeled the machine into the room and began setting it up.

"Oh my, I hope she's okay," Sakura got into a more comfortable position on the bed and prepared herself for the cool jelly like material the nurse would put on her stomach so we could see the baby.

"Oh yes she's fine now, we were able to calm her down."

I kind of had a feeling I had something to do with that, seeing as how I basically just proved the woman that claimed to be having my niece was an idiot; but I wasn't going to freely give that information away. It seemed if the other women in the room didn't tell the staff what went on then why should I have to.

I was pulled away from my thoughts of the woman having a temper tantrum in the other room, when the petite hand in mine gave a hard squeeze. "Sakura... you okay?" I could see her uniform top was pulled up, revealing her once taunt stomach now ever more round with child since the last time I saw it.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, the jelly was just cold and the baby didn't like it." I looked back at her midsection and saw the thing layer of green slim like substance covering it, I would have wiped off the material causing her so much pain if it wasn't so important for this damn machine to work.

"Yes Haruno-san the jelly is quite cold, I apologize," the nurse was fiddling with the machine for a little more before she turned it on. Then I watched as she placed what looked like a small paddle to Sakura's stomach. Moving around a few knobs before a gray blob appeared on the small monitor screen, another push of a button and the room was filled with the soft sound of a heart beat... the baby's heart beat. "There it is, see here's the hands and feet, the baby's in a good position so no cause for alarm. But I'm not saying it may stay that way just to keep you alert since you're first time parents. Some babies have a tendency to turn around just before the birth and we don't want that. Well now that I've probably scared you to death, do you want to know the baby's gender?"

I tried to ignore the beginning of what she said, I didn't want to think about anything happening to either Sakura or the baby. Sakura looked at me, not one bit bothered by what the nurse said, as if asking if I was still certain that I wanted to know what she was having. "Aa."

"Yes we want to know," Sakura told her because she most likely wouldn't understand my one syllable language.

A smile broke out on the nurse's face, "Okay just give me a second and hopefully the baby will let us see," she began moving the paddle around Sakura's stomach again, and never took her eyes off the screen.

_'Wait what did she mean by hopefully the baby will let us see?'_ How hard is it to find out? If it's a boy, his penis will be showing... if it's a girl, which again I doubt, then you won't be able to see anything.

* * *

Twenty minutes went by and still no answer, the nurse kept slidding the paddle back and forth to get a good picture but the little guy was stubborn... just like its' mother.

Speaking of whom began talking to the baby as trying to coax it to open its' legs. "Come on sweetie, you've been good for mommy for the past few months don't start again. We want to know what you are so daddy can get your room ready for you, you don't want us to make a mistake and just assume; you could whined up with the wrong color clothing!" Sakura sounded cute talking in a baby voice to her belly, and I still couldn't get over that she called me daddy; yeah she does it all the time when we're at home but this was the first time in public, and it sounded a lot nicer then the way Naruto said it.

"This one is sure stubborn... I can't get a good look."

"Sasuke maybe you should talk to it, it's good that you start so the baby will know you after it's born." Little did Sakura know is that I talked to the baby every night after she fell asleep.

Just to please her and speed things up a bit, I leaned in close to her stomach, but just far enough away that I didn't get hit with the paddle as the nurse was still trying to see. "Hey... move now."

"Sasuke! You can't speak to the baby like tha-."

"Hey! It moved!" The nurse's excitement drew our attention, but not before Sakura smacked my chest with a glare as I smirked at her.

"I don't want you talking like that to the baby after it's born you got that!"

"Aa," I don't know what the big deal was, I was just being myself and it got the kid to move.

"Okay I see it now, congratulations you're having a... boy!"

* * *

**Note: Okay... so now we know that Sakura is having a boy! No surprise seeing as in all my stories she has a boy first, I just like them, they are so cute and she should have one! He probably won't look like Sasuke this time around though so don't worry. And I've being giving you short chapters, so hopefully this one will make up for it, I'm going to be busy for like the next two weeks so I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try hard. I'm off tomorrow, but not doing anything seeing as how it's my birthday! I'll be 20 O.O goodbye teen years... so old!**

**Thanks to:  
**Lilium's Reign  
RedBlondie **(When Sakura said 'They' she wasn't sure what the baby was so I just put her as thinking it both, I don't think it would fair to give her twins at such a young age.)**  
SASUKEGURL  
lovexwatermelonx  
Rockinyoyo  
Moonwaterpetal  
rao hyuga 18  
Saku-iimouto  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx  
Twisted Musalih  
**For reviewing... luv 'em, keep it up!**


	14. Getting ready for baby

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

Ever since my last appointment and we found out what the baby was, gifts keep appearing in the apartment; Sasuke was busy cleaning out his study and bringing in baby supplies. I was surprised one saturday morning in early December when Sasuke wasn't in bed when I woke up. Sasuke never was a morning person so I normally woke before him, especially now that he was in college and having to pull late nights for finals coming up; so to find his side of the bed empty at eight in the morning was something that had me curious.

"Sasuke?"

I hadn't even gotten out of bed yet and I knew just what he was doing, the paint smell was already bothering my over sensitive nose. I carefully got up, mindful of my stomach, these last few months were taking their tole on my body. I was sore everywhere, and the baby decided that this week instead of playing with my bladder he want to squeeze his tiny body into my lower stomach, between my hips bones... I was quite ready for him to be born and end my suffering.

As quickly as I could I grabbed one of the painting masks that blocked the fumes that Sasuke bought last week when he bought the paint. And yes Sasuke went to the local hardware store and bought the paint himself, along with all the baby furniture and other supplies... I of course got the clothes; but every once in a while he would come home with another baby toy.

"Sasuke what are you going up so early?" I had to stop myself from giggling when I saw him whip around, a look of panic on his face. "Relax Sasuke, I've got the mask on," I lightly tapped on the white gauze that covered my mouth and nose.

"Even with it on I don't want you in here until it's finished and the fumes dissipate," he too was wearing a mask and the only pair of junky clothes I think he owned, which was an old white t-shirt, now stained light blue and a pair of sweat pants that too had blue specks on them.

"Okay, okay I'll go make breakfast... eggs?"

"Hn."

I didn't see him for about another half an hour when I finally finished everything... you have no idea how hard it is for a pregnant woman to move around a kitchen. Some of the smells made me dizzy and the baby must not have liked the fact that I was moving around so much because he kept kicking me; he was definitely going to be a soccer player like his father.

"Okay yes I know you don't like that mommy is moving around, but mommy has to make daddy something to eat; he's being very good with trying to get your room finished before you're born." All I got as a response was another kick to the kidneys. _'You're just as hard headed as your father , how am I going to live with both of you?'_

As I brought the food to the table, Sasuke's hand came to rub my stomach, "Stop hurting your momma." His voice was stern but gentle when talking to the baby after I scolded him about the last time, and of course just to spite me the baby stopped kicking the minute Sasuke spoke.

"Yeah of course... listen to your daddy, but when mommy tells you something you ignore me; this better not be a continuing thing mister! Just remember who's been carrying you around for the last seven months." I could hear Sasuke chuckling next to me, and after I sat down I shot him a glare. "What are you laughing at? You think it's funny that he doesn't listen to me?" I began to cry, thinking I was a bad mother because my unborn baby wouldn't obey me.

"I find it funny that you are so emotional over a few kicks, you have nothing to worry about; Uchihas' are very loyal to their mothers and rarely listen to their fathers... our egos are too large to do so."

"Were you like that... with your father?" I knew that was a touchy subject, Sasuke never spoke about his life before his parents' death.

At the time Sasuke was in middle school when he found out he was an orphan, I don't know how he handled it; all I knew what that Itachi and his relationship became strained since Itachi had to drop out of college and take over the company. He basically became a second father to Sasuke that he didn't want, which caused him to act out; I was told by Naruto that it wasn't until after he met me that he began to act even remotely grown.

I didn't miss the way his grip on his chopsticks changed after my question; he seemed to be reliving a distant memory, most likely a time with his parents. "Sasuke..." I didn't expect him to answer my question, he was silent during the rest of the meal and it wasn't until I was preparing to stand and bring the dishes to the sink is when he spoke.

"My father wasn't around much, with running the company he was away on business a lot; a majority of it out of the country. My mother didn't normally accompany him so I spent most of my time with her."

Seeing him talk about his family for the first time, so many questions filled my mind, but I knew not to cross the line, I had to words things carefully. "Naruto told me... your mother was very beautiful," I had never seen a picture of his mother before, Sasuke didn't have many pictures around the apartment and the ones he did were all of us together... it was like he had no life before me. And the only reason Naruto knew was because he practically lived over Sasuke's house when they were younger.

Naruto told me that his father was hired by Sasuke's father to work for the company as the shrink, he would screen potently new employees for the company to weed out the psychopaths. The two men became fast friends once they turned to the topic of their sons came up, not long after the two families met at the company pinic during the cherry blossom festival. The boys' mothers became inseparable, so Naruto was over Sasuke's a lot, they were practically brothers.

"Hn." Sasuke stood from the table and went down the hall towards the bedroom.

* * *

_'Great Sakura, you blew it just as he was opening up to me, I had to say the wrong thing.'_ I figured he wouldn't be coming out for awhile, he needed his space, after I washed the dishes I planned on calling Ino to see if she wanted to do anything. I was drying my hands, when I felt someone behind me, I relaxed when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist; but I was surprised when a picture appeared in front of my face. Pulling it back some so I could focus on it I saw a woman with long black hair and a gentle smile on her face, she was also holding a small child that up until now I hadn't realized it was Sasuke.

"Aw Sasuke... you were so cute when you were little! And Naruto was right... your mother was a very beautiful woman, you look a lot like her." I ran my fingers over the woman's face in the picture, "I hope our baby looks like you, I couldn't imagine him with pink hair you know."

"Aa."

"Um... do you think, maybe I could frame this, to put it in the baby's room when it's finished... just so he knows who she is?" I think I was being a little too hopeful that he would say yes, but I really wanted to keep it out, it was a sigh that he trusted me with a small part of his past.

"You want it... to go in his room?"

"Yes."

"Hn," He kissed me on the cheek before moving away again to go back to the baby's room, probably to do a little more work before Naruto came over that afternoon. I'm not sure why actually, he made no mention of helping Sasuke with painting; he was mostly there to bother the father to be... and speaking of fathers.

"Sasuke I forgot..."

"Aa?"

"Momma called yesterday while you were at the store." I didn't dare go down the hall or risk him scolding me again, although my statement must have sparked his curiosity because he came back in the room.

"Aa... did she need something?"

"No, but she did say that the family is having a Christmas party... my older relatives kind of expect us younger ones to be there; they act like it's the last family event they'll be attending... it's sad really."

"Does the rest of your family know about... you?" I could see he was completely uncomfortable with the whole idea of being in a small cramped room with a bunch of people he didn't know.

"No... at least I don't know, I think momma may have spoken to her family. But daddy... I haven't talked to him in a while." And it was true, ever since the meeting back in June, and me refusing to marry Sasuke to please my grandmother... my father hasn't spoken to me. I knew he was still mad that I was pregnant and still underage, I doubted he would tell the rest of the family his shame.

"It's up to you Sakura... if you want to go we'll go, if not I'm sure I can find us something to do."

I know showing my extended family what I've been doing since last Christmas would cause a lot of questions and distasteful remarks not to mention I would be ostracized from the family. But still I wasn't ashamed of what we did and I would never be ashamed of our baby. "I... I think we should go Sasuke, I think it's time my family knew."

* * *

**Note: Lots of fluff in this one, but the next chapter will the Christmas party and Sakura and Sasuke will have to deal with her family and her pregnancy at the same time. And don't worry Karin will be back soon as well Itachi. The chapters will be going slower as we get closer to the due date, which means more chapters yay! And Sakura's whole school still needs to find out about the baby also, so there's still plenty to come.**

**Thanks to:  
**True Sakura Uchiha  
Lilium's Reign  
rao hyuga 18  
Uchihablossom0626  
davinci'sdaughter  
Twisted Musalih  
micchi sakura  
lovexwatermelonx  
NeverEndingOblivion  
sweetD87  
Rockinyoyo  
mangolemonadesmoothie  
**For reviewing... luv 'em keep it up!**


	15. Shutting up the family

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

I could see it in Sakura's eyes when she was brushing her hair in the bedroom, she was rethinking this whole Christmas party thing. I didn't have a problem with bailing out of this, I didn't feel comfortable as it was, being with complete strangers didn't sit well with me. But it was Sakura's family and I will stick it out for her.

"Are you ready to go Sakura?"

Sakura stood slowly, because of her pregnancy, but it gave me the time to look her over. She was wearing a floor length light gold ball gown with glitter scattered all over the bottom half of the dress. It fit her nicely, showing off all her curves yet not showing anything inappropriate; though it did let everyone, that was looking, know that she was pregnant. The dress was tight, her ample growth in cleavage which I loved by the way... but I'll get back to that later. And the bump in her stomach, where my son was growing clearly visible; no way I could think she was second guessing her appearance.

Once she was on her feet fully, she smiled and carefully walked over to me; I didn't miss her eyes rake over me much like I did to her a few minutes before. She seemed please with my clothes selection, which consisted of a black tux, a white dress shirt and black tie. The family apparently rented some hall and this party was a to be very formal.

"I think I am, tonight isn't going to be easy... you can stay home if-."

"The only place I'm going to be at is your side, and trying to push me away isn't going to work."

"I'm just preparing you, if you thought daddy was bad... grandma Kanami is ten times worse."

"Hn, I can handle her."

* * *

And here I thought my family was messed up, Sakura proceeded to tell me her whole family history on the way to the party. From what I got was, her father was one of five children and apparently the black sheep. Sakura's grandmother was very much like my own grandfather, both believed in arranged marriages. The Kanami woman had everyone of her childrens lives planned out since their birth. The four oldest went with her plan, the two girls married very rich men and have two children each all of course older than Sakura; a few even have children of their own. And the two boys also married into rich families and had great jobs as well as children and grandchildren.

But Sakura's father didn't go with the plan, when he was in school he met a baker's daughter and fell in love, ultimately shaming his mother and embarrassing her in front of all her friends. That was why he was so bent of Sakura becoming a doctor, Kanami highly respected them, and he knew if his daughter became on then he would be back in his mother's good graces. Now I knew why he was so against Sakura having this baby... he was selfish.

"I have to warn you, we're not going to be welcomed with opened arms, my cousins look down on me a lot because of daddy... and because we don't have the money they have."

I gently gripped her hand in mine as I parked in the parking lot across the street from the hall, "I don't care what they think of you, they don't matter to me... not like you do." She blushed and turned back to look out the window, I guess to psyche herself back up to face her family.

**Inside the hall...**

I never liked being the center of attention, and with my family's high status in the city even after my parents' death, didn't help very much with that problem; and now Sakura had to suffer the same fate as me.

The minute we stepped through the door all eyes were on us, more specifically Sakura and her round belly. It didn't bother me that they were staring but it must have her because she tightened her grip on my arm. I immediately began brushing small circles on the back of her hand to try and calm her down, she didn't need to be stressed right now; but neither of us could ignore the whispers and heated glares sent our way from her cousins, they were far worse than the ones we received in the doctor's office last month.

I don't remember any of the peoples' names, I never really planned on ever speaking to any of them anyway so it didn't matter if I screwed them up... there were too damn many anyway. None of them were anywhere near Sakura's age, either they were as old as dirt, near Itachi's age, or bratty little kids which I wasn't wasting my time on; one thing I was definitely sure of was that my son would never act like that.

After the first shock of our entrance I quickly found the table Sakura's parents were sitting at and moved her to it. Her mother and she were talking about the bakery and just catching up after a few weeks. Haruno-sama was ecstatic to hear about her soon to be grandson, which put a smirk to my face; then I kind of zoned out on what they were saying, focusing more on the other people in the room. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly when I spotted Haruno-san and an elder woman, which I assumed was grandma Kanami, in the left side of the room. He seemed to be begging her for something and she didn't look at all happy about it.

_'Karma's a bitch old man... that's what you get for stressing Sakura out.'_

Focusing again on the crowd I wanted to see if I knew anyone, Sakura had said that most of the families her aunts and uncles married into were well off; and I, owning most of the city, should know these people. There were certain traits each family possessed, like the Hyuga's white eyes for example or my family that normally had darker features, I didn't see any of them in the crowd so that meant these 'rich' families Kanami was so proud of werent' even in league with me. I did spot a few that worked for my company though, the same few that hang around the red light district's gentlemen's club my brother is so fond of; the same men I know for a fact have been cheating on their wives for years when they go there. And I also recognized a few of the women as well during private events I happened to be invited to... it seems the only respectable ones here were Sakura and her parents.

* * *

Dinner went off without trouble, Sakura and I never left the table, but afterwards I could see she was getting uncomfortable from sitting so long. "Sakura are you okay?"

"I'm fine... my back is a little stiff from the chair though."

Over the past week or so, Sakura's body has been sore from the baby and having to go to school, we already decided that at the start of the winter holiday is when she would stay home and be tutored, I didn't want her in school up till the due date despite what her father wanted. So after the holiday the tutor would start coming to the apartment three times a week, I screened her myself and she's highly qualified. Masters in education and she was even a registered nurse so in case something happened to Sakura, she would know what to do. I myself have been reading the countless baby books Haruno-sama keeps bringing over, so I can help in the anyway I can. And one of the things that kept appearing in all the books about before the birth was aches and soreness the mother went through, I was now Sakura's personal messeuse.

Though I knew what times were appropriate to give her a full body one, and at her family's Christmas party wasn't one of those times; so I settled for getting her out of the chair for a little while. "Sakura, would you like to dance?"

"Oh Sasuke that's sweet of you really, but I don't think."

"Oh go on Sakura, have a little fun while you're here and enjoy yourself! Don't worry about your cousins and grandmother... go!" Haruno-sama smiled and made a shooing motion with her hands for us to go and she would watch the table, I did feel bad to leave her alone, her coward of a husband has been sucking up to his mother all night and hadn't set one foot near us the whole time. That bothered me that he was ignoring his wife for such a long period of time, no man should ignore his wife no matter what, even though Sakura wasn't my wife yet I vowed that no matter how busy or hectic it would get at the company, she would always come first.

"Momma what ab-."

"I'm fine... go I want to see you two dance." With her approval I didn't wait any longer and carefully helped Sakura out of her seat; however, we didn't get far away from the table before the trouble started.

One of Sakura's older cousins, I'm not sure which or who's kid she was, but she looked to be alittle older than my brother and had a kid attached to her arm; and a smirk on her face that made me glare. She had dark reddish brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a purple dress that looked three sizes to tight for her, with a whole bunch of jewerly around her neck that the kid was trying to chew on... she didn't look well brough to me.

"Well well Sakura, I had heard rumors that you were sleeping around, and now look at you; haven't you heard of a condom sweetie? Does your boyfriend here think it's his, if I were you I'd ask for a paternity test as soon as it comes out." Her cackling laughter at what she thought was funny made me sneer.

Sakura never liked confrontation about her pregnancy and for her sake I normally dropped it... but not this time. Now I remembered which woman this was, she was married into the family by the first son of Kanami's second son. The husband had brown hair and green eyes, like most of Sakura's other family did except for the males that weren't related by blood... the child she was holding was a good example of that. The little boy had jet black hair, about as dark as mine, and crystal clear blue eyes, his skin complexion didn't match either parent and neither did his nose for that matter; this boy was no Haruno even though he bore the sirname of it.

"Before you give advice on matters you known nothing of I suggest you listen to your own words first."

"Sasuke!" Sakura was in a panic next to me, obviously she's never talked back to anyone in her family before; I however, do it every chance I get when Itachi comes around.

"Excuse me!? Well you have some nerve little boy, speaking to me like that! I'll have you know my husband works."

"I don't care where or whom your husband works for, because I can guarantee I own the building, so trying to sound like you're of some higher importance to me won't work. And as far as I'm concerned any person that cheats on their spouse is not worth time listening to," I smirked seeing how angry she was becoming. She didnt' know what to say to me next, because she knew I would just shoot it back at her, so she looked to Sakura, who had been quiet the whole time next to me and decided that she would be an easier target.

"Sakura! How could you bring such a rude boy to the **_family_** party, he's disrespectful and ignorant, and I won't tolerate being spoken to in such a way!" Now she was screaming and causing quite a scene for everyone; out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, and when I turned I spotted two people coming our way.

* * *

A man, who looked a lot like Sakura's father only older which I assumed it was her uncle and the father-in-law of the crazy woman in front of us. And of course grandmother Kanami was approaching, as fast as she could, to see what her black sheep son's girl and me... her rude boyfriend, were doing to upset one of her worthy grandchildren.

"Yorie is something wrong?"

"What's doing on over here!? Sakura, what is the meaning of all this? Bringing some... hood rat from your school to a family gathering, it's inexcusable! And just look at you, how do you think you will ever get into medical school now? Your father also tells me you are keeping the child, what will you survive on? Is this even the father, don't tell me he's a drop out as well and works for a fast food restaurant correct? I'm telling you right now young lady I will not help with this child at all so do not come to me when he disappears with the next tramp he finds; you're just like your father, neither of you listen to me and now look where you've ended up!" Kanami-sama didn't shut her mouth since she got over to us, and frankly I was tired of her already; she was putting Sakura down, calling her a tramp and me a hood rat... I don't care if she's old and respected in this family; she doesn't deserve mine.

It amazed me how Sakura was able to brush off all the hurtful things people said to her as nothing, I watched as she stepped in front of me and with a smile to the three adults, she introduced me, "Grandmother Kanami, uncle Kanta, cousin Yorie... this is my boyfriend and father of my child, Uchiha Sasuke." Everyone in the room went dead silent, all eyes were on us, and I'm sure Kanami just swallowed her teeth right now. As I've said before I don't like being the center of attention, but at times like these I loved the look of fear on peoples' faces when they find out just who they've been talking to in such a disrespectable manner.

Sakura's uncle was the first to recover from the shock, "You... you're Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Aa." _'Didn't Sakura just state that?'_

"But that's impossible, I heard Sasuke was much older and ran the company, my husband works there so I would know," Yorie piped up again, she wasn't the smartest person really.

"You have been misinformed then, I am attending Tokyo University right now, Itachi my older brother is the one in the office," I just loved how her mouth shut right up after that, it seemed they all ate a piece of humble pie right then... even Kanami did a complete one-eighty.

"Oh Uchiha-san... I-I didn't recognize you, I was great friends with your grandmother in my earlier years."

_'Hn. Funny how she never mentioned you any time I brought Sakura over to her house.'_ "Really..." It never failed, one mention of my sirname and everyones' attitude changes. Kanami was smiling at me, seeming honored that I graced her family's party with my presence. Kanta-san looked like he just saw a ghost and was stock still just staring at us, and Yorie had the same look in her eye that Karin get whenever we're in the same room together; it wouldnt' surprise me if she was thinking up some plan in that tiny brain of hers to somehow get me into bed with her.... slut.

"Oh yes your grandmother was such a nice woman, and your grandfather... a very honorable man. I didn't see it at first but you look just like him, very handsome."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or she was trying to flirt with me, but either way she had to be half blind because other than the dark hair and eyes I looked nothing like my father's side of the family. No Itachi looke more like him than me, I took after my mother, only with stronger facial features and not the soft ones women normally have. "Hn."

"Uchiha-san I'm terribly sorry if we're offended you in anyway, if there is anything we can do to."

"You can apologize to my fiancee for the way she was spoken to while I was present and you will know in the future not to." Kanta-san was trying to kiss up to me as well because he didn't want anything to jeopardize his son's job with the company. Even if I wanted to fire the man for his wife and grandmother's rude behavior toward me I wouldn't do that because I never met the man himself, at least I don't think, so I don't have any cause too.

"You're going to marry my granddather Uchiha-san?" Kanami's face lite up, and I'm quite sure Sakura just became her favorite; it seemed whoever had the most money was, and since I was the richest man in the room... hell next to Itachi I was the second richest man in the city by the time I was fourteen.

"Aa, when she wishes to we will marry."

Her happiness vanished with my words, "What do you mean when she wishes to? There is no date set, when is she having the child?"

Since the discussion started Sakura has been hiding behind me, I didn't mind because it made her feel safe, but now that her grandmother was actually looking at her she knew she had to answer as to not be disrepectful. "He's due near the end of next month grandmother."

"A month! And why was I not told of this before today anyway? I don't like surprises, and now my youngest granddaughter is pregnant and still in school, you are planning on finishing correct young lady? I will not have you dropping out because of this. No Haruno has ever dropped out of school, and I will not allow anyone too."

"With all repect Haruno-sama we have everything under control, and the reason we aren't married is none of your concern; when we are ready to marry we will." I was tired of explaining things to them and was beginning to wonder just what Haruno-san had been talking to his mother about earlier if it wasn't us.

* * *

We had been standing for nearly a hald an hour, and I knew Sakura would be tired so I lead her back to the table, where her mother gave me a worried look.

"I see you were stopped by grandmother, is everything alright?"

"Aa." I proceeded to tell her everything that happened while we were up, rather enjoying the surprised shocked look she gave me after I was finished.

"I don't think I've ever heard of someone talking back to her before, let alone saying what she did was wrong."

"Hn... I'm not just anyone Haruno-sama, and I didn't like the way she was they were talking to Sakura."

Haruno-sama smiled at us, "I'm sure glad your here Sasuke-kun, you've done so much for us, I trust you fully with my daughter and grandson... if there's any-."

"There's nothing I want Haruno-sama... I have everything I want right here," I pulled Sakura closer to me so she could lean on my shoulder, I could tell just by her expression that she was tired, we would be leaving soon... hopefully.

Haruno-sama's next question caught our attention, "So have you thought of any names yet for the baby?"

Sakura sat up and bit her lip, "Um... well, not really momma. With midterms for me and Sasuke's finals next week we haven't really taked about it yet."

"Well... sweetheart the little one will be here in a matter of weeks, I'm sure he will want a name," Sakura's mother giggled.

It was true this month was busy for both of us, but I wasn't worried about it, "Don't worry Haruno-sama, we'll know the right name."

"Sasuke are you sure?"

I looked to Sakura and saw her smiling at me, in this light she looked like she really was glowing in radiance from the pregnancy. Just seeing how happy she was, despite how this night started, made me happy as well and sure of everything at the moment, "Aa, I'm sure."

* * *

**Note: The end of this chapter I have no clue what I was doing... it makes no sense with everything else that went on but oh well. I was thinking of doing another Itachi chapter, though it would be short because I don't really know what he would se right now... but I'll think of something.**

**Thanks to:  
**  
sweetD87  
rao hyuga 18  
micchi sakura  
Rockinyoyo  
izzybell117  
Lilium's Reign  
anime59  
lovexwatermelonx  
davinci'sdaughter  
Twisted Musalih  
**For reviewing... keep 'em up, luv it!**


	16. One eighty

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Itachi's POV**

I hate the holiday season, if it were legal I would cancel all vacation and work straight through till the new year... I would be anyway. It seemed like ever since I was informed of my nephew's presence and the ultimate downfall of the merging between my company and that of Takako-san's. I have become a permanent fixture in my office. The company wasn't in the red, if it was the city would be in danger as well, no we were expanding everyday, which is why I must stay everynight till the early morning.

And speaking of my nephew, I was very please with my little brother's phone call last month. I knew any heir to be born into our family would be male, it was in our genes... as I am hoping that will continue with his coloring as well; I shutter to think the boy to have pink hair.

I was hoping to have Sasuke's help while he was on break from classes; however, it seems Sakura will be having all his attention. I must say I am impressed with what she has accomplished, I thought she would have dropped out of school when the pregnancy progressed farther along, stayed in Sasuke's apartement and lived off him like most women in her situation would. But no, she has stayed, has been handling herself, and even has top marks in all her classes. I would never tell her how... I thought she would make a good Uchiha though.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the phone on the desk went off, who would be calling at this hour in the day?

"Hn... took you long enough to pick up... isn't it a little early to be."

"What do you want little brother?" I didn't need to hear him berate me yet again for my choice in how I spend my nights. He has yet to know I haven't been with a woman in a few months now.

The night I surprised them at the apartment and openly made Sasuke tell Sakura of the girl he was going to marry, I realized something; and yeah it wasn't a mistake either, I knew Sakura was standing behind him at the time... I was angry that they weren't going to marry before the baby was born, but I'm over that now. But I realized, after that annoying blond dragged Sakura out, how hurt Sasuke truly was. I could see the fear he had in his eyes that he quite possibly might have lost her that day; he does truly love her, and her devotion to him is unmatched... I know how she would never hurt him.

"I need to discuss something with you that I don't wish to talk about over the phone."

This interested me, "Really? Well where would you prefer?"

"I'm at home, my class let out early, come over to the apartment." I didn't like the demanding tone of voice he held but he seemed troubled.

"Very well, I will be there in half and hour."

"Aa."

* * *

Sasuke didn't live far from the company's main office, so it didn't take long to get to his place; that's why whenever I decided to drop by unannounced I normally would beat him there... and that's probably why he changed the lock. Yes I know Sakura also had a problem with me stopping in and after the last time and what I did I wouldn't blame her.

I was angry at first because I think I felt threatened by her, dare I say jealous in a way; for a long time, practically his whole life I was the only stable thing in it. With our father away on business and mother sometimes accompanying him, I was the older brother/baby sitter. After their deaths' I was thrown into the company to keep it from crashing and also appointed as his legal guardian, at the time I'll admit I think I acted too much like how father treated me when I was a child and so we faught all the time... my marital problems didn't help at the time either. There wasn't a change in him until after his second year of high school when Sakura came into his life. She, I guess, gave him some sort of purpose and he got his grades up and eventually granduated which I was relieved about. With her in his life he's acting more mature, taking responsibility for his actions my nephew for example; and in way he's not really my 'little' brother anymore... I don't think I was ready for that. But I know if our parents were still alive, they would praise him for his how he's grown, and they would be proud to call Sakura their daughter.

When I got to the apartment and waited for Sasuke to let me in, because again I don't have a key anymore because the lock was changed; I had to make a note to pay off the land lord again to give me the new one.

I sat in one of the arm chairs in the living room and waited for what he wanted to talk about, I could see he was fighting with himself on just what he wanted to say correctly. "Well?"

"Hn..."

"Are you going to tell me what you wanted to discuss, that was so important you didn't want to talk over the phone; or did I drive all the way over here for you to just grunt at me?" I knew he was frustrated that he couldn't find the right words to phrase his question because he shot me the same glare he use to when he was little and he didn't his way about something. I watched him yet again pace behind the couch for the third time since I've been here, and now I was getting annoyed for wasting time like this. "Sasuke..."

"How... how did you propose? To Toyoe... how did you ask her to marry you?"

Now I knew why he was quiet for so long, it wasn't that he was afaid to ask me, he just wasn't sure I would like his question. Which I didn't, my ex-wife would always be a sore topic for me, and everyone knew not to speak of it. Yes, years later now I realize that it was partly my fault as well our marriage didn't work; I wasn't the greatest husband in the world which is why she cheated. But I still didn't like to talk about it, even no it's hard to think about.

"Why do you wish to know this? I thought Sakura ddin't want to marry you?"

"Hn, she didn't want to get married just because of the baby, she knows that's not why I want to marry her... we just haven't gotten aroudn to talking about it."

"And you think she still feels the same way? You're from two different classes, eventually you will both see this and your marriage will fall apart."

"What I have... with Sakura is nothing like what happened to you."

"How so little brother?"

"Because unlike you, I won't allow work to come before Sakura and my son!"

What a fool he was being with that statement, one can not predict the future, but I know with in months of him working fully at the company he will practically forget he even has a woman and child at home.

* * *

I realized then that I was being rude and jealous of what he wanted because it was the same things I wished to have at his age. I wanted my wife to love me and show the same affection that I see Sakura give Sasuke all the time. At night, when I actually do make it home and manage to sleep I dream of having the family my brother was now starting. I would see the child I wanted playing in front of my family home like I use to as a boy. But then I would wake up and realize that none of it was real, and then I get ready for work. It never dawned on me how tiring it was to feel this way, I needed to stop pushing the only family I had ledt away.

"I took her to dinner... and afterward to the park where I proposed."

"Were you a sappy romantic or did you just blatantly ask a her?"

"I do have class little brother, when it comes to those types of questions one can't be cold and calculated business dealer... though I wouldn't know now. But I'm sure you won't have any problem witht that, seeing as how you are with women."

"I didn't get Sakura in bed on our first date, unlike you, it took three years and in the end she was the one that got me."

"Hn... I don't believe she would do that," I honestly couldn't picture that meek little teenager was capable of convincing my horny little... nevermind."

"It's true... the night of the championshin game, I asked her several times if she was sure and every time she said yes."

"And here you are nearly eight months later and a baby on the way... you really scored big that night," I actually laughed seeing the red tint to his face at my comment.

"Hn... I don't see it that way."

I actually liked this, sitting around and just talking with him, it felt right... like what brothers were suppose to do instead of fighting all the time. I decided I liked this better, and would like to continue this... but not right at this time.

"Thank you for telling me how you proposed, I'll keep it in mind... I need to go get Sakura from school."

"Aa... call me if you need help with the wedding."

"Hn... yeah."

This new sibling relationship would be awkward at first, and I knew when to not push it anymore, we could take this slow we have all the time in the world to mend the bonds that were broken between us; hopefully I could win my soon to be sister-in-law over as well soon.

* * *

**Note: See Itachi isn't really a bad guy, he's getting better. From now all he will be trying to help Sakura and Sasuke rather than putting them down... like a good big brother should. And Sasuke's going to propose to Sakura, will she except this time?**

**Thanks to:  
**The Dark Knight's Revenge  
RedBlondie  
Moonwaterpetal

rao hyuga 18  
sweetD87  
jinx120  
LunaxXmoongoddessXx  
UGAgirl  
lovexwatermelonx  
micchi sakura  
Rockinyoyo  
yobrother91200  
Twisted Musalih  
davinci'sdaughter  
jamie-soo90  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	17. Finales

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

I can not wait until this week is over! I'm thankfully finished all my finales or mid-terms or whatever you would call them, but Sasuke... his are this week and the last one on friday is that stupid project he had to do with Karin. And since it was Wednesday and they barely had any of it complete because Sasuke just didn't want to deal with her, they had to cram to get it finished; which meant that even though I didn't want her here, I had no choice but to deal with her at the apartment.

I spent much time as I could away from the two so they could finished faster but not too far that in case Sasuke needed me to rescue him. I spent most of the time either watching tv or reading in the sitting room. But I wasn't alone the whole time, surprisingly enough Itachi came by for a few hours a day just to talk with me.

I won't say I wasn't completely shocked to see him in the apartment last week, he and Sasuke seemed to be talking calmly so I could handle him being there. I was even more shocked when he came right up to me, smiled and apologized for the way he's treated me. I wasn't sure what was going on or if he was serious, I looked to Sasuke to see his reaction to this but he just shrugged and looked back to his brother; silently telling me to focus back and answer Itachi. I accepted his apology, of course, and had a feeling that he would finally deem me worthy of being with Sasuke. And now to make amends he's been keeping me company; it turns out we have one thing common too... we both don't like Karin.

"Itachi..."

"Aa?"

"Did Sasuke bring Karin around much when they were dating?" I flinched hearing the red head screaming in the kitchen whenever she and Sasuke didn't agree on something.

"No, he didn't, dare I say he was embarrassed of her even then; and she was annoying from what I heard."

"Oh... he doesn't talk much about this time with her to me either," I began playing with the end of the blanket that was currently wrapped around my body to keep me warm.

"With all respect Sakura... would you feel comfortable telling my brother of any previous relationship you had before him?"

I knew his question wasn't meant to be harsh towards me but I still couldn't help to blush at his question. "Um well... I-I actually h-haven't had um... any relationships before Sasuke." I averted my eyes again to my lap not wishing to see his shocked expression; did he not forget I was indeed a virgin the night his brother and I went to bed... obviously he forgot.

"Hn... you truly are the perfect woman, even my brother doesn't deserve you... I was a fool."

"There is always time to make amends Itachi, I'm just happy that we're past the fighting and can move forward."

"Aa."

* * *

"There's no way that would work Sasuke-kun! There is no way three children, plus us, could live in this measly little apartment! We would have to build a gradn mansion like my familys', you have the money you can afford it!"

"Hn."

"Uh! Sasuke-kun you need to be reasonable about this."

"Reasonable would be living in a normal house in the city, not a five story mansion for two people; it's excessive and a waste of space."

"Not if we fill the happy home with our children... just think about it seven... eight boys and of course a few little girls."

"Hn, I'm being realistic and staying away from fantasy land, if not we'll fail the class."

I tried to keep myself from giggling at Sasuke's answers to her questions, she was already in Karin land and there was no real way to get her back.

"At the rate they're going, this project won't get done till probably tomorrow night."

"Hn... next semester I'll see to it that she isn't in any of his classes, he's going to be under enough stress with my nephew's arrival ne?"

"Yeah... he would probably like one less stress in his life."

"Sasuke-kun where are you going!?"

"Hn... I need a break Karin." That was Sasuke's nice way of saying you're annoying and I don't want to be near you right now.

I smiled seeing him enter the sitting room where Itachi and I were still sitting, I think this was the first time I actually saw him all day. "Hello Sasuke... needed a break?" I tried hiding my smile behind my hand so Sasuke wouldn't know we heard their whole conversation; but of course Sasuke didn't miss my giggles.

But he didn't say anything about it and just sat down next to me on the couch, then he noticed his brother sitting across from us; he wasn't really shocked to see him because he had been stopping in all week to keep me company, but that didnt' mean he still couldn't question him. "What are you doing here again? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were planning on stealing my girlfriend away."

"Sasuke!" I knew he was kidding, but I didn't want Itachi to take offense to hsi words and there be a fight between the two again.

"Yes little brother, that is what I had planned since the beginning... I've wanted her all to myself since you first introduced us. I have found she is quite intelligent for being so young... far smarter than you can handle little brother."

I blushed hearing Itachi's words, I couldn't believe he thought I was smart and I knew he didn't mean the rest of what he said because I saw his smirk; both brothers had very strange senses of humor if you asked me.

* * *

But apparently someone in the apartment, who shouldn't have been there, didn't get the joke between the three of us. "That would be wonderful Itachi-kun! You can marry Sakura-chan and then Sasuke-kun can focus back on his studies. Of course once the baby's born Sasuke-kun will want some sort of custody... I'm sure arrangements can be made," Karin smiled from behind the couch where she was now wrapping her arms around **_my_** Sasuke's neck.

If I was wasn't so heavy with child I would have gotten up to smack her, she wasn't a student at my school anymore and I'm sure if the police got involved I would get away with assaulting her because of my current condition; plus I'm quite sure with Itachi here he could pull a few strings.

But Sasuke calmed my anger by gently squeezing my hand that was in his, and then calmly pulled Karin's arms away from his neck. "Get off Karin..."

"But Sasuke-kun!"

"Karin... off." His command was final and she did move away, but he didn't correct her statement about Itachi... taking me off his hands.

He wouldn't really be thinking of going through with that right? I mean we've been through so much together over the last ten months, there's no way. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, but I couldn't keep the nagging little voice in my head quiet about it fully.

"Oh Sasuke-kun you don't have to be so mean... I was just giving options so everyone can be happy. You want to get through university and make it to the family company... and Itachi-kun wants a wife and family right?"

"I already had a wife, and I don't want another... no offense Sakura; and it is not my responsibility to look after my brother's son." Itachi didn't look too pleased with her idea, and I'm quite sure he wanted Sasuke to put her in her place about how things were going to go around here... but yet I didn't even know the answer to that either.

It was true that when the family had sat down back in June to settle what would happen when the baby was born, I had refused to go with everyones' idea of marrying Sasuke to please the family and keep my honor; but now that the time has almost here I was having second thoughts. I've already stated why I didn't want to marry before; I didn't want to be a burden to him with me a the baby, I wanted him to have the choice... but it didn't mean that I never wanted to be with him. I wasn't desperately waiting for him to pop the question, I wasn't I even expecting him to be romantic about it; I just... hoped my first refusal didn't push him completely away from the idea.

* * *

Luckily for my sake, friday came and went, Sasuke handed in his report and was finished his first semester; which meant we didn't have to see Karin anymore, and if Itachi kept his promise Sasuke would never have to see her in class again.

It was now the day before Christmas and I don't know how he managed to do it, but Itachi convinced Sasuke to do to the company Christmas party. This was probably the only major event during the year that the CEO actually made himself available for. And since Sasuke had his internship in the summer, Itachi wanted him to get to know the rest of the employees that would be working for him.

I was very shocked when Sasuke said I was invited too, I think that was the only reason he was so willing to go; he also said he had something very important to talk to me about. I don't know why, but just knowing he wanted to talk left an unsettling feeling in my stomach for the rest of the day until I had to get ready for the party.

* * *

**Note: Okay... I'm going to be honest, I have now clue where I was going to this chapter, I just wanted Sasuke out for the holiday, and then I started talking about the company christmas party but I decided I wanted that to be in Sasuke's POV instead of Sakura's since the last party was in hers' The party will be the next chapter but it will be after christmas... sorry won't have time to do it tomorrow. And Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**Thanks to:  
**lovexwatermelonx  
Moonwaterpetal  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX

jamie-soo90  
rao hyuga 18  
Rockinyoyo  
sweetD87  
Lilium's Reign  
Twisted Musalih  
The Dark Knight's Revenge  
micchi sakura  
**For reviewing... keep it up, luv'em!**


	18. Christmas eve proposal

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

I could tell the minute I told her I wanted to talk that she was panicking and a few different scenarios were running through her head. I wanted to tell her that everything was alright and she didn't need to worry; but then she would start asking questions that I wasn't ready to answer.

Despite her worry she did get dressed for the party. Much like the gold dress she wore for her family's party she now wore a dark green gown that went to the floor and instead of leaving her hair down she had a few clips twisted up in it to keep it off her neck.

"Sasuke... I'm ready."

"Aa."

* * *

If Sakura thought her family was bad, she knew nothing of the people that worked for our company. Luckily she didn't notice the stares we were receiving from the minute we walked through the door. The only difference between Sakura's family and this was no one would dare approach us like Sakura's cousin did for fear of losing their job. I didn't leave Sakura's side throughout the entire thing, and if I did move away for some reason, Itachi was there to watch her and keep the employees from hassling her.

"Sasuke... I don't mean to bother, but when will we talk?" Sakura had been asking that all night, and I either ignored her or pretended I didn't hear her; and when it came to the point that she looked ready to cry I would pull her close, kiss her cheek and tell her we would talk later.

I was relieved to see her cousin, who I still have no clue what his name is, come up to us a short time later. He apologized several times for how his wife and grandmother treated us at the party two weeks before; he then offered to take Sakura over to our table so I could be introduced to the rest of the employees.

My brother was adamant that I do this, and I couldn't argue, but I wasn't going to put my girlfriend through the stares I was receiving from the older people. And of course like at every major event, or any where I was it seemed, there was a group of women that wanted to be in my bed and get their hands on my money.

The group at this party happened to be around Itachi's age, which was creepy, and their eyes were locked on me. The first to approach was a busty brunette with a strapless blue dress on that ended about mid thigh, and that was too much thigh for me. I don't mean to be cruel but she was slightly over weight also and her cocky attitude turned me off more than her clown make-up did... clearly she wasn't turned down often, tonight would be a different story.

"So, you must be Itachi-kun's little brother... he's always talks about you; we're all looking forward to working for you."

_'Hn, I bet you are.'_

The second was a red headed woman, with a floor length peach gown on, it was similar to Sakura's but my girl wore it better than this woman. She had a glass, of what appeared to be wine, and judging by how she slightly swayed when she walked it wasn't her first beverage of the night. And the last woman, who looked older than the others, had the guts to touch my tux covered chest. She was a blonde, who had an uncanny resemblance to my best friend, that itself caused me to cringe and step away from her.

But she didn't seem to notice as she let out an unattractive giggle. "Oh Sasuke-kun you're so much cuter than how Itachi described you; he also said you were in college and wouldn't be here for a while... you have to come and visit more often. It's always so lonely and boring on the work floor."

Now I knew why she was hanging on me, she was a worker and probably the lowest of the three and she was looking to sleep her way to a higher position.

"At least you have other people to talk to while you're down there Eiko! Wakasa-san has me couped up at my desk all day with nothing to do until he needs me," the brunette pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

_'She's a secretary?'_ It didn't surprise me that our floor managers and higher ups were fooling around with their personal help; that's been going on since my grandfather started the company... and has broken up a lot of families too. I never approved of the actions that go on in the office and when I take over my half of the company I would be putting an end to it. I had no intentions of having an assistant for that reason, I didn't want Sakura to not trust me because of it. And what further disgusted me was that Wakasa had a wife and two young children at home, any man cheating on their family is worse than scum and won't be working for me.

"Oh shut up June! At least you're getting your needs met, it would be nice to have that kind of attention at work... don't you agree Sasuke-kun?" the female Naruto, again I shiver, was trying to wiggle into my arms which I wouldn't allow, "You look like you'd give your undivided attention to any female employee if she needed it... right Sasuke-kun?"

"Get off," now she was crossing the line and seriously annoying me now. I was tired of being here and tired of being in this damn penguin suit; I wanted nothing more then to go home, throw on some sweat pants on and lay with Sakura in bed... and speaking of Sakura.

"Sasuke... what's going on here?"

I didn't hear her approach nor did she hear me tell the other woman to leave me alone. I could see tears forming in her eyes and I knew she had the wrong idea about the situation, and damn her hormones.

"Sakura wait!" She didn't listen, and quickly headed for the door, needing to be anywhere but near me.

"Eiko release him now," Itachi, finally seeing what was happening, came to my rescue.

The woman immediately released me, fearful of my brother, but I could care less; I needed to go after my girl.

* * *

"Sakura... Sakura stop! If you don't stop, you could hurt our son!" I knew that was highly doubtful because she wasn't running very hard to start out with, but I wanted to stop her so we could talk and set everything straight about what happened inside. "Sakura let me-."

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about huh? You could have at least told me first before... before letting her hang all over you in front of all those people!"

"Huh?" I can't believe she thinks I'm fooling around with that woman, every time a woman is near me she accuses me of cheating; I really can't wait for this baby to be born so she'll just go back to normal. "Sakura let's go somewhere warmer to talk," being outside this late in December wasn't the best conditions for her, with how upset she was inside she forgot her coat and it was now beginning to snow; I didn't want her to get sick, so after giving her my jacket I directed her towards the nearest open building.

Going back to the party with those women was out of the question, luckily a small coffee shop down the block was still open. Once I got her to sit down, and made sure she wasn't going to leave the minute I moved, I went to get us something to warm up. She of course, still wasn't allowed to have caffeine so I settled for hot chocolate, but I got a small cup of coffee because I don't like sweet drinks.

"What did you want to talk about Sasuke?" Sakura wasn't looking at me when she asked this, her gaze was locked at the window watching the snow fall outside. Despite how hard she tried to keep any emotion from her voice I could still hear how upset she was.

I knew I had made her wait too long tonight, I had to finally reveal what I wanted to ask her since I graduated in May. "Sakura... I've wanted to ask you this for a while, even before I found out you were carrying my son; I made up my mind probably a year after we were together. After my parents died I thought I lost everything and would never get it back... but then I met you, and you changed everything. I know when we first talked about this you shot the idea down, and we don't need to make any plans right now; I just want to have us set and for you to not have to worry anymore with situations like what just happened in there." Half way through my explanation Sakura had turned away from the window and was staring at me; I could see the confusion in her eyes even before she asked, but at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Sasuke... what are you talking about?"

I realized her confusion and could see she was trying to put everything together in her mind; she was always so cute trying to figure things out like that. I couldn't keep the smirk from my face when I thought of this. Everything was made clear when I pulled the red box from my pocket I had been playing with all night; I swear she stopped breathing that minute.

"S-Sasuke... what-."

"Sakura... will you marry me?" I pray she won't reject me twice in one year.

* * *

**Note: So he finally asks her, and will she reject him again like with what happened at the meeting back in June. How will everything turn out if she says yes? I'm thinking about having like one more chapter before the baby is born, but not sure just yet.**

**Thanks to:  
**sasusemoprincessaku  
Conejo-sama  
sweetD87  
rao hyuga 18  
sakura-sasuke-uchiha  
LunaxXmoongoddessXx  
RedBlondie  
Rockinyoyo  
Lilium's Reign  
Uchihablossom0626  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX  
Twisted Musalih  
lovexwatermelonx

jamie-soo90  
The Dark Knight's Revenge  
micchi sakura  
**For reviewing... wow luv'em, keep it up!**


	19. Snow storm and not sure

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

I have to say, after seeing the woman hanging all over Sasuke at the party, him proposing was the last thing that I thought he wanted to talk about. I mean after I refused to marry him back in June because my father was basically forcing it on us, I thought he would have given up... maybe never even asked me again. So to say I was surprised when he popped the question in the small coffee shop on Christmas eve, was an understatement... I was completely speechless.

"S... Sasuke." For a second I thought I saw a flash of sadness come across his face, but it quickly faded away, I guess he didn't want to pressure me like everyone else was. And before anyone jumps to conclusions and tries to bite me head off... I did say yes.

And not I sit here, in the apartment, with my AP history book in my lap going over my latest lesson. Ayame, though a very sweet woman, was very strict when it came to studying. School was back in after a three week break and she came to the apartment three days a week from nine to three to help me keep up with my school work while I was basically on maternity leave. She was a teacher's aid at the university and she was taking this semester off since the professor she normally was with had also taken off as well. She also had a minor in nursing and that was why Sasuke asked her to be my tutor; she took her work very seriously.

"Sakura-san is everything alright? The baby giving you trouble?" Ayame's voice followed as she came back from the kitchen with a glass of water and some crackers for me.

The baby decided that this month he didn't want to remain in the same place anymore in my belly and now he moves every two minutes and it's unsettling; I think this is worse than the morning sickness was. "Thank you Ayame-san, he's not moving around as much right now."

"Well that's good so maybe we can get back to work... if I can keep your attention for longer than a few minutes at a time. You keep staring out the window... are you expecting someone?"

"W-What? No no I was just looking at the snow outside." I always loved the snow even though I was born in the spring. It was snowing pretty heavily this morning when I got up and it only got worse as the day went on; I was worried for Sasuke when he got out of class later today.

With the start up of the new semester Sasuke had to return to class also. He chose those classes more carefully so he wouldn't get saddled up with Karin again. Thankfully Itachi was able to throw his money and power around during registration, but he couldn't keep Sasuke out of all her classes... I think he's in her history class this time around. The only good thing is he was able to get all his classes during the time that Ayame was with me; so that left Tuesdays and Thurdays for us to be alone.

"Yes it is pretty, but we really should get back to work; Sasuke-san will not be pleased if we do not get your work completed today, which means we will also have more work to do on Friday," Ayame tried to pleasd with me.

I know I can get the work done, in reality I don't really need to; with the advance classes I took last year all I needed was one more elective credit which was my fourth year cooking class... of which I passed before the holiday so this all was just really busy work until that faithful June day when I would be free of my high school life. "Sasuke won't mind really, it's starting to get really bad out there."

Just as I said this and turned to look out the window again I saw a car's head lights stop in front of the building. Most of the other people in the lower apartments in this building all worked even during snow storms and Sasuke's crazy old neighbor lady is retired and rarely left the house; so it was strange to see a car at one in the afternoon.

"Sakura-san, the weather man said it wouldn't stop until possibly tomorrow night... no one knows how truly bad it will get."

* * *

Just then the front door was pushed open and my very frozen fiancee came inside. "Sasuke... what are you doing home so early?" Not that I wasn't happy to see him, it's just he would never purposely miss a class.

"Classes this afternoon were cancelled due to the snow, Ayame you should go home as well they said they will be closing the roads after two." Sasuke didn't say anything else just headed down the hall to our bedroom, no doubt to grab a new set of clothes and then to get a shower to warm his body up.

The older woman was unsure about what to do after he left, "You probably should go if they are closing the roads Ayame-san, I'll finish the chapter."

"Okay Sakura-san, I will have a test ready for you on Friday so make sure you do." She smiled and got her things packed and then left, just as Sasuke came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel at his hips.

"You're lucky she's already gone or I would think you're trying to show off what belongs to me in front of her."

"Hn."

I didn't miss his smirk as he continued into the kitchen. I knew he wouldn't actually walk around like that with another person in the room, he just liked showing off for me... and only me.

He returned with a cup of coffee and sat in the chair closest to the kitchen, "Are you feeling alright?" He noticed the crackers and must have come to the conclusion which made me smile, he was always so caring and concerned for me.

"He's been moving around a lot, I think he's tired of being in such a small space. He's ready to be out and I'm ready to see my feet again." Sasuke's chuckle was dark and sexy, and the way he was sitting in the chair made his towel slip farther down his hips and made me hotter than I already was.

The last week I've noticed my body temp has been fluctuating, almost as if I have the flu but no other symptoms. I went to the doctor because I know if my temperature becomes dangerously high I could hurt the baby. The doctor told me not to worry merely caution and if it got over one-hundred and one to go to the hospital. She also said it was most likely my over active hormones, I honestly had no clue what she was talking about until I got home that night and saw Sasuke.

To take out his frustrations with being couped up with Karin for four hours a day, five days a week, and since he wasn't on the soccer team; he decided to take up a jujitsu class. The minute I saw him coming out of the kitchen in a pair of black hakama pants and not shirt on, I nearly dropped to the floor. The sweat dripping down his chest, slipping past the barrier of his pants... I don't think I've ever been... more aroused in my life; I could feel my body trembling and I ran to our room to try and calmd down.

It's been like that all week and now I think he knows about it and is purposely torturing me; though I can't really say it's torture because I knew if I asked him to... make love to me he would. I read in a medical journal that stated a couple could still indulge in intercourse in the third trimester as long as it was slow and gentle; but I didn't want to bring it up to Sasuke and seem sluttish. And ever since I told him I was pregnant he hasn't really shown any interest in being intimate with me... so I either snap at him or leave the room which is what I was about to do right now.

"Sasuke how could you possibly drink that stuff when it's over ninety degrees in here!" I got off the couch as quickly as my body would allow and went to the bedroom.

* * *

I returned shortly in on of his t-shirts and my panties, I know I was asking for trouble, but I was hoping it would cool my heated flesh down. Sasuke had moved from the chair to the couch where I was sitting, thankfully in a pair of boxers and another t-shirt... it was better than the towel; and when I was sure I had control over my body and wouldn't jump his bones, I saw down next to him picking up my forgotten text book intending on finishing the chapter Ayame gave me. Sasuke had other plans apparently as he snatched the book and threw it across the room.

"What is it with you and books? What they ever do to you!"

"They take your attention away from me."

I felt like I just stepped back through time and was that innocent little junior from last year with my horny senior boyfriend trying to get in my skirt again. "Sa-Sasuke... what are you doing?" Even though my body was screaming for it, my mind was being rational... and right now I didn't want to do anything; I was only too greatful that the phone began to ring.

Even though he didn't want to, Sasuke knew it would be rude to ignore the person; so he got up to answer it. "Uchiha residence..."

"Oh hello Sasuke-kun, is Sakura available?"

"Hai Haruno-sama, hol on one second."

Knowing he was talking to my mother and figuring she would want to speak with me, I got off the couch and headed into the kitchen where the phone was. "Sasuke go pick up my book please I do need to finish that chapter, Ayame-san is going to test me on it."

"Hn." Though he protested I knew he would do it... he's never denied my request before.

"Hello momma!"

"Oh Sakura, sweet heart how are you feeling today?"

"Better, the baby's not moving around a lot today." I couldn't help but find this all funny because her calls where becoming a routine, every other day she would call to see how I was doing and then we would talk for a short time. Not about much really, how my studying was going and how the bakery and daddy was doing; half way during the conversation I would start playing with the engagement ring on my finger. I haven't seen my parents face to face since the family Christmas party, they don't know Sasuke asked me to marry him, I feel that conversation should be talked about while we're all in the same room.

I know the minute I tell her, my mother will immediately start making plans which I'm not ready for yet. Sasuke and I decided to hol all wedding arrangements until after the baby was born and I was finished school... one thing at a time.

"Sakura, have Sasuke and you decided on the baby's name yet?" Now that was a topic we've never discussed before... Sasuke and I haven't either actually.

I mean I have a book of baby names, and I've been looking through it but I just haven't found the perfect one yet. I thought about naming him after a deceased relative, and I've thought very hard about Sasuke's father... but I'm not sure how he or Itachi would react to that. And I didn't have a connection with the man, so I quickly pushed that out of my mind. "No we haven't momma, I think when he's born we'll know thought."

"Oh okay that's so sweet, well I hope Sasuke-kun doesn't have to go to class in this weather; there weren't many customers today so we closed early."

"His afternoon class was cancelled so we don't have to worry."

"Well that's good... oh your father's calling me about something I have to go honey, I'll call you later."

"Okay goodbye momma." After I hung up the phone and returned to the couch, Sasuke had the t.v. on and he was watching the news which the main topic was the storm; I smiled when I sat down seeing my book back on the coffee table, but I knew with the t.v. on and Sasuke there, I wasn't getting any studying done tonight. And judging by how much snow was piling up outside... it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Note: A lot of fluff... and so you know Ayame is the woman that works in the ramen shop that Naruto frequents... every other minute in the show. I was trying to think of another girl that I could use from the show to be Sakura's tutor and she's the only one that Sakura would know and that I hadn't used already. And you can tell I still haven't come up with a name for the baby yet... I'm at a block with his name... I just can't think of something that would fit him cause I always have them have boys in all my stories and I'm running out of cute names... but I'll think of something... hopefully. And come on I wouldn't be that mean to have her say no, she's having his baby people and she loves him, she just didn't want to be forced to marry him; that bit of a rebellious teenager is still in her, not listening to her parents.**

**Thanks to:  
**Rockinyoyo **(So glad everything worked out!)**  
The Dark Knight's Revenge

xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX  
lovexwatermelonx  
Twisted Musalih  
Uchihablossom0626  
micchi sakura  
kLuTzY-sAkI-hArUnO  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
sweetD87  
Lilium's Reign  
rao hyuga 18  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	20. I'm going to be a dad

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.  
Don't own Uncle Kracker's song 'Smile'**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: Ths chapter takes place over three weeks, in the beginning of January till near the end. Sasuke starts out with the snow storm which is around the second week in the month and all his homework and tests were the third week, when Karin and him are talking it's the middle of the fourth and near the end of Sakura's pregnancy. One other thing, I know in japan high school is different than in the states, in japan they only have three years of high school because ninth grade is still considered middle school; but in the states ninth grade is your first year of high school. Since I live in the states, I'm going by what we do here... basically I'm going off my own experiences from when I was in high school for everything referring to what is going on in this chapter.**

**Another thing that may be confusing in this chapter is that half way through when Karin and Sasuke are in class, Sasuke starts to think about the past when Sakura and he first met. It will still be in his point of view, but again it's a memory.**

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

The night of the snow storm was hell, to start off that day it was snowing... I hate snow. I don't see how Sakura could have the cold weather, I prefer a warmer climate. And of course classes weren't cancelled in the morning so I had to suffer through the one class I was forced to have with the annoying woman. And then they decided to cancel the afternoon and night classes, since it was now considered a blizzard. The only good thing about the day was seeing how flustered Sakura got when I was only wearing that towel.

I knew for about a week now, ever since she went the doctor, that her hormones were really over active; and I was just waiting to see how long it would take her to give into her body's needs... she has a lot more control than I do I'll give her that. I thought she would have given in when I threw her book, but then her mother called and it was a lost cause after that.

Immediately after she finished she went into the nursery and came back out with that book of baby names. We hadn't really talked about what we were going to name the boy, I know she had been looking for the perfect name, but she hasn't shared any with me yet... which means she hasn't found the one. I know her mother put her up to it, but pressuring her to chose a name that would be with our boy for the rest of his life wasn't helping. After an hour of looking she finally gave up and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

The guy on the t.v. was right, for once, it didn't stop snowing until Thursday night and so classes were cancelled on Friday to; which meant work would pile up for next week, but at least I got to spend time with Sakura. Those days were few and far between because like I said the next week was hell.

The three classes I missed the professors didn't care how dangerous it was so they didn't give us a break and piled two weeks of work on us, plus two exams for the next week; not that I was complaining, I could handle the work, it was annoying to hear the other students though. I did feel guilty about ignoring Sakura during that time though, she insisted that it was nothing and she just wanted me to focus on my work. But that was kind of hard to do when all I could really focus on was her.

She was entering her ninth month of her pregnancy and it was only a matter of days before she was to give birth. I could just see it now, I'm in class and my phone goes off, it's her mother and she's telling me Sakura's in labor... it gives me a headache just thinking about it. If I was any other person, namely Naruto, I'd be pulling my hair out right now; but I'm not a normal person that let's their emotions run wild. No, I'm the type of person that would sit up in bed at night and just watch for any sign of her having discomfort while she slept.

To be prepared her mother told us we should have a bag packed for the hospital, that's been sitting at the front door for a week and I trip over it every once and a while when I come home at night. And Sakura's been testy since the middle of last week, either from the fact that the baby yet again moved and she said his in an uncomfortable spot for her or it was because she says I'm hovering and it's annoying her, I don't know.

"Sasuke it you want dinner tonight or sometime this week I suggest you go sit in the other room and let me work!"

"Hn... I can cook for myself, you should be resting."

"Sasuke I'm pregnant, not made of glass; I won't break because I'm cooking."

"Hn." _'You might not break but contractions could start, leading to your water breaking... that's what could happen.' _But I kept quiet about it and just let her go, thankfully nothing happened.

* * *

Now I'm sitting in my history class, not really paying caring about America's stock market crash of nineteen twenty-nine which lead to their depresion. I kept checking my phone for any messages from Mrs. H, Ayame, or even Sakura too; but the small black device was silent all morning as if taunting me for being worried.

"Sasuke-kun, isn't this class boring? I bet we could leave and he would never know, how bout it Sasuke-kun? You and me, there are some new movies that just came out, why don't we go see one; with kids in school we'd be... all... alone." Karin just didn't get it that I didn't want anything to do with her, she had to be more stubborn than even Sakura... or she just didn't get it.

When classes started up three weeks ago Naruto made it clear to every woman on campus that I was officially off the market; though I hadn't been on 'the market' for over three years since Sakura and I began dating! But Karin decided that wasn't good enough for her and that she hadn't lost yet... now she's even more desperate to try and get her claws into me.

"Karin... get off."

"Oh don't be that way Sasuke-kun... I can keep a secret and if you don't tell... no one will ever know."

_'If I can keep a secret? If I even thought, mind you I'd need to be near death and she would have to be the last woman on earth... and even then it wasn't one hundrend percent, of being with her she would be the first to shout it to anyone with in hearing range._' "Karin..." I left the threat hanging, hoping she would get the point that I wasn't in the mood for her little games today... obviously she didn't get the my message when she practically fell into my lap.

"Sasuke-kun why do you deny it? You know you still have feelings for me, why else would we have been together our first year of high school? If Sakura hadn't come to our school and weaseled her way in between our relationship, we would still be together and you would be marrying me," her hand began to rub my chest was getting annoying.

* * *

Yeah we did go on a few dates while being freshmen, but half way through the year I began to notice everywhere I went... whether it be in school or on the weekend when I was hanging out with Naruto and the rest of the guys, she would appear out of nowhere and start to cling to me. She became vicious in our science class one day when sensei partnered up Tenten and myself for a project.

I barely knew the brown haired, bun wearing girl at the time, all I knew was she and Neji had just started dating; all of the conversations we had were either of the project of what Neji was into, I being one of his friends would kow. I realized Karin was out of control when she struck Tenten after school one day and accused me of cheating on her. She became like all the other fan girls I had and so I dumped her. I didn't met Sakura until five months later at the freshmen first day.

**_Sasuke's POV past..._**

The day when all new students come to school and get acquainted with their new surroundings. I was asked to be an aid that day and got assigned to her classroom; the minute I walked into the room my eyes had locked to her pink ponu tail. She had been looking out the window and I thought it was a trick of light on her hair to give it that color; I was really stunned to see it wasn't a trick.

I wasn't want one would call a player at the time, in middle school right after my parents' deaths I jumped from girl to girl every few weeks; the longest relationship I had ever been in was with Karin. But the minute I saw her I knew I wanted her; and when the sensei had begun talking I got lost in her apple green eyes. She was beautiful, but I feared the minute she looked and heard who I was I knew she would jump on the fan girl wagon like every other girl at this school.

And like I predicted when the man uttered my sirname all the girls in the room began to giggle and blush... all except Sakura. I watched as she looked around the room at the other cackling girls, a cute confused expression on her face as if there was a joke she didn't understand; and then she pulled a book out of her bag and began to read.

_'Oh, she's a book worm huh?'_

When the bell rang and the sensei left, it was time for me and the other aid to help direct the students to their classes; there weren't any real classes today mind you, we were basically directing traffic. The students to were told to remain in their seats and we were to come around to their desks, I purposely avoided all the girls because I knew they wouldn't be listening to my directions anyway... I could already see the little hearts in their eyes as I walked by. Luckily the other aid was a girl and she volunteered to help the females in the room... all but one that I had my eyes on.

She still hadn't put the book down, so she didn't see as I made my way up the aisle, her schedule was on the desk by her hand; she seemed pretty cocky expecting someone to just help like it was our jobs... the fact of the matter that it was out job didn't matter. I got pissed that I had stopped at her desk and she still didn't notice me, I was use to gaining everyones' attention in a room... but she was just flat out ignoring me; it was at the time I decided by the end of the year she would be mine.

"You seem to know where you're going correct, seeing as you don't seem to be interested in what we're doing." I smirked seeing her jump slightly and the small gasp she made as she drew in a breath. She placed the book on the desk and turned to look up at me, she was even more breath taking up close and the smell of cherry blossoms that came from her hair made me slightly dizzy.

"I... I'm s-sorry, I was just waiting, Chiyori is on the other side of the room... I figured it would be a while."

Girls normally blushed around me so I was use to it, but I had a feeling the light dusting of pink on her cheeks wasn't because I was so close to her... more the fact that I embarrassed her in front of everyone else... I wanted to change that.

"Well if you don't want to wait, I could always help," I smirked, glad that my voice sounded cocky and arrogant, because my heart slamming in my chest wasn't helping. I clenched and unclenched my hands at my side while waiting for her answer, I think I was nervous she would refuse; but her smile settled my stomach somewhat.

"Okay... thank you Uchiha-san."

Her voice was cute, but it irked me how I was addressed. The employees at my father's company and my teachers referred to me as 'Uchiha-san', half the student body, whether I wanted them to or not, refer to me as 'Sasuke-kun'...and notice I didn't say only the girl half. But this girl I actually wanted to giver her permission, I wanted to her my name on her lips... that was another thing to work on.

"Okay let's take a look," I had planned on moving closer to intimidate her somewhat and I wanted to touch her at the same time, but that plan was shot to hell the minute her schedule was thrusted in my face; obviously she didin't want me too close. I resisted the growl of frustration that was in my throat, it was never like this with any other girl.

I took the paper from her hand, trying to touch the soft skin while I did, but once I had the paper securely in my hand hers' disappeared into her lap to join its' twin... how I envied them right. I let out a soft sigh and adjusted the white paper so I could actually read it... and a new smirk came to my lips at what I saw, it made my life a whole lot easier.

_'Not only is she a book worm, but she's smart too.'_ I my hands was an exact copy of my own schedule, only the name at the top was different. _'Sakura Haruno.'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV present...**

**_"You make me shine like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head.... just the thought of you can drive me wild, oh you make me smile."_**

I was pulled from my thoughts when the newest song Naruto downloaded on to my phone began going off, how he found the perfect one for Sakura all the time I'll never know; but why did he have to put it on so damn loud? And then it dawned on me who was calling me, by the time I got Karin's hand off my chest and pulled my phone out it had already stopped, but there was a text message left. I opened the phone to quickly access it.

**_'Uchiha-san, it's Ayame you must come home immediately. Sakura-san complained of cramping earlier, everything happened rather fast but we're on the way to the hospital right now; Sakura-san wishes you here for the birth for your son, if you can't make it she understands.'_**

_'Sakura's in labor... damn it I knew today was going to be bad!'_ I got out of my chair and quickly left the room, completely ignoring both the professor and Karin's shouts; only one thing was going through my mind. _'I'm going to be a dad.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: The text message sounds more like an invitation than a urgent message lol... couldn't stop laughing after I wrote it. So Sakura's going into labor... baby soon, but not the next chapter, that will be Sakura thinking of their past much like Sasuke was doing in this chapter.... but it may take a while to get that one up. Classes start back up this week, but I'll try my best to get more chapters up soon, depends on how much work I have this quarter.**

**Thanks to:  
**JustAbitTipsy  
kattylin

lovexwatermelonx  
Lilium's Reign  
micchi sakura  
sweetD87  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
Saku-iimouto  
Twisted Musalih  
The Dark Knight's Revenge  
Rockinyoyo  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	21. I'm going to be a mom

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke left upset this morning, not at me of course, he would never be mad at me. He said he felt like something big was going to happen today, I think he's a little paranoid if you ask me. I entered my ninth month a few days ago and the past week he's been at my side like a second shadow; it's cute that he cares so much it really is, but when he won't give me space... it isn't.

I was finally able to push him out of the apartment when Ayame came over for today's lesson; he didn't want to leave, saying he could miss one class, but I refused to allow him to do that. I knew it was Wednesday and that meant morning class with Karin, but he just had to get over that and deal with it. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I've become a push over, I never was one to begin with... and Sasuke should remember from that from our first encounter.

**_Sakura's POV past..._**

I remember seeing him in the front of my classroom on the freshmen first day, still to this day I don't know how they roped him into being an aid for it. But there he was in all his dark, mysterious, sexy glory; and yeah I knew at the time I was a meek, mousy little freshmen... I knew he would never be into me.

I heard rumors about his girl hopping days and judging by the way he was smirking when he entered the room told me he hadn't changed. It didn't matter how cute he was, if he was a player I didn't want anything to do with him; I had a goal to accomplish, I was going to study hard, get good grades, graduate and get into medical school like my father wished. What I hadn't expected while sitting at my desk, was the sad expression on his face when sensei introduced him the to class. I kind of saw why he was some what depressed when all the girls began laughing and whispering, it was really pathetic how they were acting like a bunch of children.

Yes he was gorgeous I gave him that, but none of these girls actually knew him... at least I don't think they did; but the look in his eyes told me that there was more to him than his looks and his last name. I didn't want to be grouped in with the other girls so I just decided to ignore him and focus on my studies. Obviously ignoring him was the wrong thing to do because the next thing I knew he is standing practically right over me; the smirk on his face kind of reminded me of the one the wolf would give to little red riding hood. Then he opened his mouth, his voice was just as sexy as he was... but his cocky attitude quickly turned me off; he was a man that was use to getting what he wanted.

When he made the suggestion about helping me with my schedule, I could see he was planning on leaning over me, and probably trying to look down my shirt; I wasn't having that so I threw the paper in his face, trying to show that I wasn't interested in his advances.

After the aids helped everyone in telling us where to go, or more like Sasuke hovered around me and let Chiyori-san do all the work, we were free to put things in our lockers and go to lunch, or just to go home because we didn't have any classes in the afternoon. I immediately chose the latter, knowing daddy would like my help in the bakery that afternoon, plus I also wanted to get away from Sasuke and prayed he wouldn't follow me.

Today just wasn't my day, when I got to my locker there he was in all his arrogant glory leaning against it; how he knew that was mine I'll never know. "Excuse me Uchiha-san."

He opened his charcoal orbs slightly as if sizing me up, then smirked and closed them again, "Is there something you want Sakura-chan?"

_'Sakura-chan! Since when did this become a formal conversation?'_ I couldn't believe he had the nerve to add that suffix to my name... we weren't friends, and even though he was my elder by a year, I still wished he gave me the same respect I gave him. "I would like you to kindly remove yourself from my locker so I may put my things away," I meant to sound sweet, but he was just getting on my last nerve today.

His smirk remained but did push his body off the locker and got closer to me... I think I liked it better when he was leaning. "Is this better Sakura-chan?"

I ignored him and walked around his body to access the metal box that had my books. He obviously didn't like being pushed aside judging solely on the glare on his face when he came to stand beside me. "Is there a problem Uchiha-san?" Now it was my turn to smirk at his childish behavior.

I just put the last book in when the door was slammed shut, causing me to jump and him to grunt in satisfaction... obviously it was the reaction he wanted to get out of me. That last gesture made me snap, and I finally gave in, apparently the only way to get him to leave me alone was to give him the attention like all the other girls in class did. I didn't want to degrade myself by stooping to their level to get him away from me, so I did one up from that... whining.

"What do you want from me Uchiha-san? I don't have anything someone of your class would want so please just leave me alone to my studies; I will not bother you, you could at least give me the same courtesy." I didn't miss the way his perfect nose scrunched in disgust when I said 'class', but I was just being honest; there were plenty of rich girls in this school to play with... why did he have to pick me? Though there was that small part of me that was thrilled that out of all the girls in my class he picked me to torture... mind you that was a very very... very small part.

"I don't see class..." that was the first thing out of his mouth to my question, an answer I didn't expect, "I see a smart girl that did a very stupid thing back there."

"And just what was that stupid thing I did?" Again he leaned in to invade my personal space, but this time I held my ground and didn't push him away; we were only a few inches apart, close enough that I could actually smell the little cologne he was wearing.

I nearly jumped again when he finally spoke, "You ignored me... no one ignores me."

"I'm not no one... my name is Sakura Haruno." With that I turned away from him intending to leave and go home, but his next words made me freeze.

"I know who you are... and I know that you're **_mine_**."

* * *

**Sakura's POV present...**

He was so arrogant back then, wait scratch that... he still is.

"Sakura-san what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Ayame-san... just thinking about Sa-ouch!"_ 'What was that?' _

"Sakura-san are you alright?"

"Yes everything's okay," the truth was I think I was having mild contractions, the pressure had begun late last night after we had gone to bed; I didn't tell Sasuke becuase I didn't want him to worry if it was nothing. Well it turns out that it isn't nothing, the pressure continued to build all morning until that small pinch told me the baby decided today that he wanted to be born.

"Sakura-san... are you sure you're okay?" I think Ayame was on to me by this point and she was just waiting for me to admit it. The contractions were coming every forty or so minutes, but the last one I clocked at least twenty minutes after the one before it; they were getting closer together which meant I needed to go the hospital... but I was scared.

I was afraid for two reasons, one of course was the pain, no one should have to experience that, and it's completely unfair that women were the only ones to have it; yeah there are cases of some husbands feeling mild pain while their wives were in labor, but nothing can compare to the actual thing. And the second reason why I was afraid was I wasn't sure if I could take care of the baby... would I be a good mother? Both my mom and Sasuke said yes, but does that mean I will be? I think it was finally setting in that in a few hours the bump that was my stomach for nine months would finally be coming out... and it would be a baby.

A living, breathing child that would need my attention twenty-four hours a day for the rest of my life; and in that moment nothing else mattered to me. The fear of being unsure started to fade, and I was becoming excited about seeing my child... Sasuke's child; I wasn't even worrying about the pain anymore... what was I nuts!

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san are you okay, should I call an ambulance?" Ayame was really worried about me now, but I guess she had a right to be since I didn't answer her the first time.

"No I'm okay Ayame-san, but I think we do need to go to the hospital, can you drive me there? Here is my phone can you text Sasuke please while I go get my shoes on?"

"Y-yes of course Sakura-san, I'll get your bag too." For someone trained in the medical field, she sure looked panicked, but I'm guessing this was the first time she handle this type of situation. "Okay I've sent him a message, now it's time to go, are you in pain Sakura-san?"

"No, no I'm fine right now, when we get there can you call my mother and father... oh and Itachi-san too; I'm sure he'll want to be there in case Sasuke can't."

"Of course Sakura-san, but let's just get there first... we don't want you to suddenly go into full labor here in the apartment."

I shivered at the thought of delivering my baby in Sasuke and my bed, we left and locked up, though I did have some trouble getting down the stairs, and for the first time cursed that we lived on the top floor of the building. But finally we were in her car and on the way to the hospital. The pressure in my stomach was starting to build again and I surpressed a squeak as the pinching lasted longer this time; I was partically afraid that my water was going to break in her car, that wouldn't be pretty.

In the back of my mind I was wondering if Sasuke got the text and if he was able to get out of class, I really didn't want to be alone during this time; I also hoped that Karin was near when he did receive it, and maybe now she would get that Sasuke didn't want her... but I doubt that she would see it that way. I began to rub my stomach to maybe dull the ache that was discomforting and tried to push the thought back in my mind that this was the only the beginning, the only thing I tried to focus on and the mantra in my head was...

_'I'm going to be a mom.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Little cheesy in the end I know, the last like couple sentences I just did right now... sorry. I wanted to put a Sakura pov to their past story of them meeting before the baby came, which will be the next chapter... that chapter will be in a bunch of different peoples' views, but I'll put at the top of each put just who it is like I do for every chapter, so don't worry. Classes started back up, so like I said less time to write chapters... but they will get done, so just bare with me here.**

**Thanks to:  
**rao hyuga 18  
JustAbitTipsy  
RedBlondie  
Twisted Musalih  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
Conejo-sama  
Lilium's Reign  
gaarasgirl93  
kattylin  
Rockinyoyo  
micchi sakura  
sweetD87  
The Dark Knight's Revenge  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	22. The time is now

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Itachi's POV**

I hate troublesome paper work, why couldn't Wakasa keep it in his pants! Not only do I have to fill out the paper work to fire him, but also the harassment and divorce, plus the civil suit papers; why did I hire him in the first place... oh yeah because he was a good accountant, a lousy husband though.

And firing him meant that I needed to suffer through interviewing about one hundred unexperienced, and most likely far younger than myself and arrogant, kids who have no respect for anyone but think they are the best.

I was interrupted from my thoughts to the buzzer on my desk linked to my secretary outside my office. "I specifically remember telling you I didn't want to be disturbed Arina."

"I'm terribly sorry Uchiha-san I know of your request but-."

"Then why are you paging me?"

"W-Well Uchiha-san... o-on the phone... it's Sakura-sama's tutor sir."

I waited, none too patiently, for the young woman that was my aid to finish her explanation as to why the woman that my younger brother hired to tutor my future sister-in-law was calling.

Every second of her silence only put me in a worse mood. I knew she was terrified of me, she was barely out of college, only three years older than Sasuke himself; but despite that she was brilliant. After my last secetray left to be a full time mother ironically over a year ago, I hired Arina while she was still a student; but she was a very dedicated woman. Anything I threw at her, from paper work... to ordering another bouquet of flowers for the latest woman I was sleeping with; she did it all without a word or a look of disgust from her... it still amazed me that she could still stomach working for me for this long.

"Arina stop stuttering and tell me what she wanted!"

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, the woman called to tell you that Sakura-sama was in labor and they were at the hospital."

_'Sakura's... having the baby?' _"Arina, do you know if Sasuke has-."

"She said that he was in class now, but she did leave him a message sir."

I heaved a sigh of relief, knowing my little brother was most likely already in his car on teh way to the hospital; which meant I was also going to have to play nice and throw some money at the university to keep him from being kicked out. "Arina have my car brought out front immediately!"

"Of course sir!"

I clicked off the communicator and pushed all the paper work on the desk into a file and threw it inside... that headache could be sorted out later.

* * *

**Haruno-sama's POV**

We had just finished with the morning rush and I was wiping down the display case and preparing for the afternoon when the children got out of school. Just thinking of the little ones reminded me of when Sakura was a child and running in here after school for something sweet. But those days were gone and she was all grown up and about to have a baby of her own; I hoped the little one didn't inherit his father's dislike of sweet things... that would really sadden me.

But even if he did I would still shower him with all the love I could as his grandmother, seeing as I would be his only one. Yes I knew of what happened to Sasuke-kun's parents, Sakura told me on night about a year ago; and ever since then I've been trying to treat Sasuke like the son I never had. I've always thought he was a charming boy, ever since the first time he stepped into the bakery after following Sakura home from school.

She didn't like him of course but I thought it was cute, I could tell even then tha the was infatuated with her though she didn't want to acknowledge it. Sakura's always been stubborn, get's it from her father, but Sasuke-kun was very patient in winning her over; and during that time she broke down the walls around his heart too... I wouldn't be surprised in a few months if the announcement of their wedding would be in the paper, I of course would already know.

I was pulled from my vision of wedding bells and Sakura in a beautiful white dress by the phone on the wall ringing off the hook; knowing my husband was most likely asleep on the couch in the othe room with the t.v. on he wouldn't be picking it up, so I did.

"Hello Haruno bakery, Haruno-san speaking!"

"Haruno-sama! This is Ayame-."

"Oh Ayame-san, how are you!" I knew this was the woman that was helping Sakura with her studies while she wasn't in school, I never meant her personally but Sasuke-kun said she was good and I trust his judgement.

"I'm fine Haruno-sama."

"Oh that's good to hear, and how's my daughter today?" I finished cleaning the case and now was heading into the kitchen to pull the muffins I had just baked out of the oven for later today.

"Well actually she was the reason I called, we're at the hospital because she is in labor."

The minute I heard the "L" word my whole body froze up and I dropped the tin on the floor, muffins scattered everywhere but that wasn't my main concern right now. "My... my baby's in labor!"

"Yes Haruno-."

I didn't hear the rest of what the girl said because I dropped the phone on the floor and raced into the sitting room where my husband was now wide awake starring at me.

"What is all the banging for in there?"

"You need to get up and we need to go, Sakura's having the baby." He looked at me as if I had two heads for a second, and I was about to just leave him there and go. When suddenly his eyes got wide and he jumped out of the recliner.

"The baby!"

"Yes now let's go!" I quickly grabbed my shoes and we raced to the car... I'm not even sure if we locked the bakery up or turn the t.v. off, but right now that didn't matter.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Man... why did I sign up for AP biology? When did I sign up for it? And with my grades from high school, why did they approve me for this class! I have no idea what this dude is shouting about, he can't write worth crap so I can't understand his notes and... hey a text message!

What's teme doing texting me now, isn't he in history, god Karin probably tried to molest him again... and I'm missing it! I flipped my cell open to see what my normally emo friend wanted, knowing I risked losing my phone because we weren't suppose to have it on in class, but I felt if I could bend the rule slightly... I mean how often does Sasuke actually send text, something had to be up.

**_'Dobe, had to leave campus early, Sakura's in labor.'_**

_'Oh that's nice teme thought to tell me... me... Sakura's having the baby!'_ "Sensei my I be excused!" I was half way down stairs of the auditorium like classroom before he finally answered me.

"Uzumaki I'm sure you can hold your bladder and cell phone call for another hour, return to your seat."

"But it's an emergency and I don't have to pee!" That got the everyone laughing and sensei shook his head.

"Well whatever your business is it can wait till after class."

"But-."

"Your seat Uzumaki!"

I had already skipped this class a few times this semester and I'm sure sensei is going to keep me here an chance he can get; I knew he would threaten to fail me and my father would kill me. So I turned back and walked to my seat, plopped down and zoned out to what teacher was saying; it's not like I was paying attention to began with anyway.

_'It's so unfair that teme gets to see the baby and I'm suck here... now I can't even hint about naming him after me!'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

I got to the hospital in record time from campus, the only problem with getting inside now... was the paparazzi hanging around the front door which meant that Itachi was already there. Being the youngest millionaire in the city, the press followed him everywhere; and with his continuous affairs with different women, kept him in the lime light all the time. But he made sure to keep me and Sakura out of it, which was good for her and her stress problem; now the only problem was to get inside without them spotting me.

Luckily after I parked in the parking garage next door, the side door that connected to the building itself opened revealing Itachi's little secretary. "Uchiha-san this way."

I followed her inside which solved one of my problems, now I just needed to find Sakura and help her through the delivery. I followed Arina down a few hall ways, by passing nurses and doctors; I didn't miss the way the younger women were whispering about me and then began to giggle... they would be so disappointed when they found out I was there for the birth of my son.

We came around the last hall to see Itachi sitting in a chair along side Ayame in front of a private room; Sakura was no doubt behind that door.

"Uchiha-san!" Ayame's call alerted Itachi o fmy approach, but I don't think she knew what else to say to me.

"How is she? Is there any news?" I didn't want to sound eager or worried, but I guess I couldn't help it seeing as I was about to be a new father.

"Well act-."

Before Ayame was able to answer my questions, the door of the room opened and a nurse in pink scrubs popped her head out. "Has the father-to-be arrived yet? Sakura-san had been asking for him repeatedly." I didn't wait to be introduced as I just stepped up and waited for her to move aside so I could go to my fiancee.

Sakura was laying in bed on her side curled up in as much of a ball as she could make with her stomach to big. "Sasuke!" At her squeak I immediately was at her side taking her hand in mine, hoping that it would help her some what.

"Uchiha-san I'm glad you made it and just in time I see." I didn't even hear Sakura's doctor come into the room, or sit down at the stool inbetween Sakaru's legs.

"In time?"

"Yes Haruno-san is ten centimeters and ready to push this baby out." It kind of irked me that this woman was so excited while it seemed that all my girlfriend could feel was pain. The nurse that was there from before came back into the room with another, one of the ones I noticed down the hall when I first got there; and I didn't miss the shocked expression on her face then the frown as she was finally aware why I was there. She now knew that I was off limits and she went to work helping Sakura lay flat on her back, while they were getting everything ready I was pushed to the corner of the room; but it gave me time to think.

_'This is really happening, in a few minutes we'll see our child for the first time in real life and not on a sonogram.'_

"Okay we're ready."

"Sasuke," Sakura's more gentle call to me drew me to her side again, and she grasped my hand in support, "Are you ready to see our son Sasuke?"

I knew after this moment our lives would be different forever, "... Aa, I am."

* * *

**Note: The baby will be here next chapter... I didn't feel like putting the actually whole birth in this story, I've done it before and it was really boring; so the baby will just be here next chapter... promise! I also wanted to put a few of the other characters reactions to Sakura going into labor would be like. Sorry to everyone that was hoping to meet baby Uchiha this chapter... he will be in the next one though, but he'll probably be asleep cause he'll be a few hours old of course. BUT HE WILL BE THERE!**

**Thanks to:  
**Conejo-sama  
LunaxXmoongoddessXx  
sweetD87  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
rao hyuga 18  
The Dark Knight's Revenge  
RedBlondie  
Twisted Musalih  
lovexwatermelonx

Rockinyoyo  
micchi sakura  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	23. Uchiha heir

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

I'm never letting Sasuke touch me again; I don't care if he says he'll use a condom it ain't happening. Do you have any idea what it feels like trying to push what feels like a melon out of your body? It hurts... it hurts a lot!

Birth is said to be beautiful... I have no clue who said it but it must have been a man and he needs to be shot. It's not beautiful, it's painful, bloody, sweaty, squishy, and there's a lot of screaming involved. I felt like I was being torn in two when the baby's head finally passed through the birth canal; and boy did he have a set of lungs and used them to show he didn't like being forced out of his nice, warm home for the past nine months into the world. And I think I dislocated my hip when his shoulders finally came out, the rest was easier and I was greatful for that because I didn't think I could handle anymore pain. But that all completely disappeared the second I saw my baby; my sweet, bloody and screaming for all he was worth, baby boy.

He was taken over to the little station set up in the room to check him over and make sure everything was okay; from my position on the bed I couldn't see him anymore. I was slightly panicked but the tight clench of the hand holding mine drew my attention to Sasuke, who I completely forgot was in the room while I was giving birth. His eyes weren't looking at me, but across the room were our son was; I could hear him whispering something under his breath but couldn't make much of it out clearly... but I think he was counting.

"Sasuke?" I didn't want to disturb him because he was concentrating very hard on what he was doing; but I was just curious as to what he was doing. He finally turned to me with a smile on his face, not a smirk but a real smile.

"He's perfect Sakura."

As if to prove his statement, the nurse that took the baby away brought him to lay in my arms; I was eager to lay eyes on my boy for the first time. He was wrapped up in a light blue blanket, and now that he was warm he was no longer crying. His head, which wasn't as big as it felt ten minutes before, was cover in dark gray hair; not pure black like Sasuke or Itachi's was. The baby's eyes were barely open, it must have been the first time he's tried to open them, and from what I could see they too were dark gray with a mix of green. This completely confused me, I thought he would look like a miniature version of Sasuke seeing as how everyone in his family looked similar.

"Sasuke I..." I felt like I needed to explain myself for some reason, but I didn't know why, I've never cheated on him and I didn't want him to think I did; but when I looked at him I was shocked to see him still smiling at us.

"I'm glad he doesn't have my dark features, when he gets older the media won't recognize him at first glance to be an Uchiha," he sat down in the chair that was placed in the room next to my bed. I was confused by his words at first, but I do understand about protecting the baby from the press; I didn't even want them to know that I was pregnant and so far it was working.

"But Sasuke I don't understand why he doesn't look like you... you might not like to hear this but Itachi and you, if he was a couple years younger the two of you could pass for twins. And I've seen pictures of your father and grandfather... all the same dark features."

"Hn... my great uncle Hiro had gray hair since birth on my father's side and my grandfather Satoki on my mother's side also had gray hair... and look at you, both your parents have normal features and you have pink hair."

Hearing his words both relaxed and made me laugh, I was greatful the baby didn't inherit my abnormal hair color; I'm sure he would never forgive us if that happened. I looked to our baby and smiled seeing as he was fully awake now, eyes wide open and staring right at me. "Hello... do you know who much pain you caused me just to get here? But with that cute little face how could I possibly be mad at you!? Well then who should I be mad at... daddy? Yeah I think that's a great idea."

"Hn." Sasuke should know I was joking, though being pregnant was all his fault, but now that I hold our son in my arms it was worth it in the end.

* * *

"Um... Haruno-sama... Uchiha-san," a nurse came over to us with a clip board in her hand, "Have you decided upon a name for the baby yet? We need it for documentation and... what is his last name?"

"Uchiha... his last name is Uchiha," I answered quickly not giving her time to question it again, even though we aren't married yet he was Sasuke's son, he has the right to bare the Uchiha name... right now he was the only heir.

The nurse scribbled on the board something then looked back up waiting for us to answer her first question.

"Ichiro... Ichiro Uchiha." I couldn't believe Sasuke's words, this wasn't the first time I questioned if he could read minds. I never told him that was the name I chose from the baby book a few weeks back.

The nurse again scribbled something down then approached Sasuke, "We need your signature Uchiha-san."

I watched Sasuke take the board and sign his name; then he handed me the pen and turned the board to me. It was our baby's birth certificate, the proof to the world that he was here and that he was ours; Sasuke's neatly written signature above the line where it said "father" and the empty space above "mother" was screaming for me to sign. Once all that was taken care of of the nurse practically skipped out of the room, leaving us alone.

"Sasuke... how did you know?"

"You talk in your sleep."

_'I talk in my sleep... he's never told me that before, what else do I talk about while sleeping?'_

"You don't say much... though I still don't know who bloom is."

_'Bloom... of god, I need to stop watching those pirate movies.'_ "Oh bloom was an imaginary friend I had as a child." I shifted Ichiro a little in my arms since it was starting to fall asleep... my arm not the baby.

"And you're dreaming about them at seventeen?"

"Um... hehe."

"Sakura? Sweetheart..."

I looked over to the door to see my mother standing there, in that minute all the stress from the past few hours came crashing down on me... I was seventeen years old, a senior in high school, the fiancee to the city's second richest man, and a mother all in one year... my life is over.

* * *

**Note: This chapter was short I know, but at least the baby was in this one! And you know what he looks like, not like Sasuke of course... I always put their son to look like him and I wouldn't be mean to the little thing by giving it pink hair; so I settled for dark gray, kind of like a mix of both Sakura and Sasuke and his eyes are a mix of dark gray and green. And the name I thought was cute! And Ichiro is traditionally a name given to the first son in the family... thought that was ironic that I chose that name for their first baby.**

**Thanks to:  
**Romance is Me  
rao hyuga 18  
dreamingwithabrokenheart  
LunaxXmoongoddessXx  
lovexwatermelonx  
LoveWithoutFear.  
kattylin  
gaarasgirl93  
micchi sakura  
sweetD87  
xXxtellmewhyxXx  
Rockinyoyo  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
Evil-is-the-new-sexy  
The Dark Knight's Revenge  
Twisted Musalih  
**For reviewing... wow that was a lot of people! As always luv'em, keep it up!**


	24. To be with my son

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: The dates might not add up right but I kind of extended Sakura's pregnancy a little bit. She got pregnant near the end of May, so she should have had the baby near the end of January, but I want him to have a February birthday, so we're just going to say he was born on the 1st of February rather than January.**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke's POV**

I can't believe a month has gone by already, one month since my son's birth and I've barely been with him the whole time. Running out of my history class that day wasn't my brightest moment, and Itachi was pissed that he had to go and speak with the head of the university and give a generous donation so that I wouldn't be kicked out... I got an earful when we got back to the apartment.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't storm out of class again like you did, I'm quite sure I just paid for a new library to be built to keep you there."

"I'll make sure they name it after you brother."

"Sasuke I'm not fooling around, you should be over this childish behavior!"

"And what should I have done Itachi? I wasn't going to leave Sakura to give birth alone, if you were in the same situation and had a business meeting I'm sure you would have skipped it!"

"I would have know where my responsibilities were and visited the child after the meeting."

"And that's where we're different brother, you have no idea how I felt while watching the birth, it's a once in a life time thing and if Sakura decides to grace me with a second child in the future I would do it all again!" We might have been on speaking terms with each other, but we were nowhere close to being made up on certain things... my soon to be wife being one of them; I still hadn't completely forgiven him for how he treated her while we were dating.

"As much as that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that you would do that Sasuke, could you two please keep your voices down or you'll wake Ichiro; I just put him down and if you wake him you'll be putting him back to sleep." The glare on Sakura's face told me she wasn't kidding with her threat.

* * *

Despite her initial worries of not being a good mother, I thought she took to it naturally. After Ichiro was passed around and inspected by Sakura's mother and father, of which she wouldn't let him go and was already talking about how handsome he would be when he was older and what cute children he would have... I paled at that thought, he was born not but an hour earlier, I wasn't planning on being a grandfather until about another fifty years from now.

And when Haruno-san got a hold of him I think that was the first smile I've seen on his face since before Sakura and I got together. He seemed pleased with his first grandchild, though I didn't care if he was or wasn't; then it came down to my brother. I was more caution handing my son over to him than anyone else. I was actually pleased to see that while he looked over my boy, Ichiro was also analyzing him as well; seeing if Itachi was worthy of being his uncle. That put me in a better mood than I was before that I even let Ayame and Arina hold him, I also didn't miss the way my brother was watching his secretary while she cooed at the baby.

Once they all had enough time with him, Itachi invited everyone to lunch to celebrate... well more like he looked at Arina and she invited everyone. I declined, wishing to stay with Sakura and Ichiro longer, and once everyone left the nursing woman or whatever you call them came in to instruct Sakura on how to breast feed properly... apparently there's a lot more involved than men think. When Sakura passed the test, which I didn't even know that she was being judged on how Ichiro ate, the doctor came in and told her that she would be discharged on Saturday; which meant I could take her home.

And it's been normal now for about a month now, well as normal as it could be with a baby now in the apartment. He had to be fed every two hours, and when he was hungry you knew not to ignore him... I don't know where he got the lungs from but it wasn't my side of the family. So him being up meant that Sakura was up which meant I was up... resulting in me falling asleep in class from time to time. And with her not getting as much sleep and being continuously used as a feeding machine meant that her normally short temper was even shorter, but the good thing with that was she seemed to be directing all her anger at Itachi more so than me; don't know why but I wasn't complaining because I was finally glad she wasn't putting up with him anymore.

"Itachi I mean it, if you wake him."

"I assure you Sakura I have no intention of disturbing my nephew's sleep. I expect you to do better in class Sasuke now that you have nothing to distract you."

* * *

Now a month later and it seems that I have more things to distract me than before... and at a very bad time seeing as finales were starting in a few weeks; but after that I would have nearly three months of free time with my son. Ichiro had begun a some what normal sleeping routine for a couple of nights now, meaning he was up a little longer during the day... while I was in class. Ever since we brought him home all I've wanted to do is stay home with them, it was becoming harder and harder to leave them when I went to class.

And my history professor wasn't helping much, he now had a grudge against me for walking out of class, and now he was trying to fail me perposely by increasing my work load both in class and at home assignments; and I swear my exams either did not make sense or were just really hard questions you had to read between the lines in the text book to find the damn answer. Either way I doubt I'm getting out of this class with anything hight than a 'C'; meaning Itachi would probably be on my case for a while.

"Sasuke you're home!"

I dropped my school bag at the front door just as Sakura ran from the kitchen and jumped on me. "Sakura," as much as I loved her welcome home greeting my mind was already in search of my boy and why wasn't he with her? "Where's Ichiro Sakura?"

"Oh we have a guest Sasuke," that was all she said before pulling me towards the kitchen, obviously our guest was sitting in there; however, that didn't answer my original question pretaining to where my son was at this moment.

"Kakashi... what are you doing here?" I was confused as to why my old sensei was in my kitchen, and why was he holding my son?

"I come over to see how my prized student is faring while carrying the child of my youngest idiot god son, and I come to find out that she gave birth a month ago and no one told me... I'm truly hurt Sasuke, don't I mean anything to you?"

"Hn." I wasn't falling for his hurt expression, but it seems that he got Sakura trapped in his web.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm sorry, I thought Sasuke called you last month to tell you."

"That's quite alright Sakura... I know you would never forget about me unlike someone else."

"Hn." the man was losing his touch on the guilt trips, either that or I was just too use to them to have them effect me. "How did you find out about Ichiro, since I didn't tell you Kakashi?"

"Well, since you asked so nicely Sasuke... Naruto informed me, he also told me the child oddly resembled me; I don't see it really... except the gray hair maybe." a smirk came to the man's lips, he knew Naruto has been teasing since the day after Sakura came home from the hospital. The blonde idiot kept hinting that Ichiro looked nothing like me, Sakura got upset the first time he said that and Hinata and Ino beat him up which I enjoyed watching. But he continued to do it and now that she knows he only does it to piss me off, Sakura lets him get away with it now.

I could see Ichiro was confused about the man holding him, I didn't want my boy getting confused about who his father was so I snatched him out of Kakashi's hands; bringing him into the sitting room where I sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. I could hear Sakura still talking to Kakashi but I didn't care what they were talking about since I had my son safely in my arms.

Ichiro always loved our quiet moments, all the women in his life love talking to him, cooeing at him, and making baby sounds; his mother and grandmother were guilty of all the above. So when it was just him and me, we would relax with the television on; him laying on my chest and I would rub his back to keep him calm... he seemed to like it, so we stuck with it.

* * *

Some time later, I don't know how long though because I was more focused on the news broadcast, Sakura lead Kakashi from the kitchen to the door, "I apologize again Kakashi-sensei for you not being informed of Ichiro's birth; I will personally make sure you get an invitation to the wedding."

"Thank you Sakura, I am greatful some one is thinking of this old man." I couldn't control my eye roll from the couch but luckily Sakura didn't see otherwise she would have hit me. "When you're carrying the next one give me a heads up okay? I look foward to your return to class Sakura."

Once he left Sakura join us on the couch, I could see she wasn't happy with something judging by her glare. "I wish you were a little more respectful to Kakashi-sensi... he is your godfather after all. And why didn't you call him about the baby?"

"I've been a little busy this last month with classes and helping you." Ichiro had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago, and had begun to wiggle in my arms rubbing his tiny head back and forth against my chest; he was being disturbed by our conversation and he clearly wasn't ready to get up again.

"Is that hinting that we're a burden Sasuke?"

"Never... if anything is a burden, it's these classes I'm being forced to endure to obtain a job that I already have!" I was a little louder than I had planned to be and my son didn't appreciate it, he released a cry of protest and then began to continuously cry.

Sakura took him from me and stood, gently rocking him trying to lull him back to sleep; when that didn't work after a few minutes she sat in the chair next to the couch and began to feed him. It was quiet while she fed him, the only sounds where the baby's pleased grunts while he nursed in an almost taunting manner; she has been trying to wean him to a bottle but he refused and only took to her breast. I could understand his attraction to them, like father like son, but he needed to understand that he was only allowed to use them as a means to survive for a few months... they were mine.

Once fed and burped, Sakura put him in the play pen that Haruno-sama bought, to finish his afternoon nap; then Sakura went back into the kitchen probably to start dinner which meant I needed to start my work... life was getting back to normal and only a couple more weeks until I was free to spend time with my son.

* * *

**Note: Again fluff... Sasuke's just randomness circling around the first month of his son's life, the chapter are going to be time skipping from now, just to speed something things up but I won't cut out anything major. The beginning of this chapter Sasuke was major OOC even for the character I portrayed him as in this story.**

**Thanks to:  
**RedBlondie  
sasusemoprincessaku  
rao hyuga 18  
LunaxXmoongoddessXx  
JustAbitTipsy  
Conejo-sama  
dreamingwithabrokenheart  
Romance is Me  
Twisted Musalih  
The Dark Knight's Revenge  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
kattylin  
micchi sakura  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	25. Sakura's turn

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: It's now April in the story and Sakura's starting up school again, and just to save time... most of the characters when thinking to themselves will call 'Ichiro' 'Ichi' for short... just to save time.**

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe how fast my maternity leave went by, it seems like Christmas holiday just started; and now I find myself getting ready to go back to school. The only good thing is I'm quite happy that I lost all the baby weight and am able to wear my old uniform again, it looks like I was never pregnant at all; but my two month old son is proof that I was.

He was sitting in his baby seat in the middle of the table, little feet moving a mile a minute as his expressive eyes followed me around the kitchen while I made breakfast. "Now mommy has to go to school today and you are going to stay here with daddy... you will be good for him right? No fake crying to get out of taking your nap, you know you have daddy wrapped around your finger, but we will have none of that."

"You think I let him do as he pleases huh?" Sasuke was leaning against the archway connecting the kitchen to the sitting room in a pair of plaid sleeping pants; blatantly showing off the rest of his body to me, his cocky ego has reappeared a few days ago... to my displeasure. I thought now that Ichi was here he would mature and move into the fatherly role, that was the case for a while, but now it seemed he was turning back into that horny highschool boy again.

"I know you do Sasuke, don't you remember when Hinata and I had that girls' day out last week and Naruto and you were here? When we got back the apartment was a mess, and Ichi had refused to take his nap so he was extremely crabby."

"Hn... that was one time and it was dobe's fault, it won't happen again."

"Right blame Naruto, you just won't admit that your son has you whipped."

"Hn."

"Look... I don't have time to argue about this I have to go to school and get reacquainted with everything," some time during our conversation Sasuke moved away from the wall and picked Ichi up out of his seat and that smirk that I hated appeared on his face. He knew I would want to kiss my baby goodbye before leaving, and since he was holding him meant that I would have to give him one as well. "What? You think just because you're holding my baby ransom I'll give you something?"

"No... I know you will."

_'Cocky bastard.' _But I gave into his demands, and once I kissed both my boys I ran over to get my bag and keys.

Oh did I forget to mention that for my birthday last month Sasuke bought me my own car. Yup! A cute little red honda, that I told him I didn't need, I was perfectly happy with taking the bus... but he is stubborn and refused to listen. So when I woke up on March 28th my 'cherry', that's what I call her, was parked next to Sasuke black mustang. I was unsure at first, I did have a driver's license but other than helping mom deliver pastries to people that ordered them but couldn't pick them up themselves. Sasuke did take me on a few drives and it was a lot easier than driving the family van.

"Okay I'm going Sasuke, don't forget that we're going over to my parents' house for dinner because mom wants to about wedding things..."

"Aa."

"Bye-Bye Ichiro-kun! Mommy loves you!"

* * *

Walking through the courtyard toward the school building felt like I was taking my last steps to the execution chamber; I was expecting the stares and whispers from the other students upon my return. Many of the student body didn't know of my condition the first half of the school year... but you had to be a complete idiot not to notice I was missing for three months.

But I wasn't worried about the talk, I only had to survive a little over a month and a half with these people; I had Hinata and Ino there and that was all I needed for friends, and besides... I was beyond the piety gossip these high school girls could dish out. I got pregnant, gave birth, and am engaged to the man I love all in less than a year, I could handle anything.

"Sakura... hey Sakura!" I turned to see my ditsy blonde best friend, I hadn't seen her since before holiday; her parents decided to take an extended vacation to Paris and of course Ino went with, so she hasn't even seen my son yet... luckily I had brought pictures. "Well where is he Sakura? I haven't been in the country for over three months and I see you're not carrying anymore... do you have a sitter watching him?"

Once we got in class, Kakashi-sensei wasn't in the room yet meaning we still had free time, and again there were whispers and stares but Ino put a stop to that as she shot everyone in the room an icy glare. Placing my bag on my desk I pulled the pictures out and handed them to her.

"Oh... he's so adorable! And look at those chubby little arms, oh I have to see him in person!" Ino's screaming drew everyones' attention, but no one dared approach the desk.

"Well you can, we're going over to my parents' tonight and I was hoping you would come with." I wasn't sure if she heard me because she was still looking through the pictures, there were quite a few there; my mother and I kind of went overboard the first few weeks... I even manage to take a few of Sasuke and Ichiro on the couch sleeping... they were really cute.

"Oh really, that'd be great... why's everyone getting together? I wouldn't be intruding would I?"

"Oh no,no,no... actually mom was hoping you would get back before we started the planning, you're decorative input would be perfect," I couldn't keep from smirking seeing her brow crease in confusion.

"Planning... planning for wh-... oh my god, he proposed!"

I watched her eyes bulge as she dropped the pictures and grabbed my left hand, examining the rock on my finger. "Shhhh! Ino keep it down!" I didn't care if anyone actually knew I was engaged, but I knew Sasuke still had a very devoted fan club in school and I didn't need them on my back the rest of the year.

"Ladies if it is alright with you, may we start class?" Kakashi-sensei's voice cut through Ino's happy dance, but she wasn't embarrassed one bit; she gave me a look that said 'we were so talking during break' then she moved over to her seat.

"Sorry sensei," I waived sheepishly, a light dusting covered my cheeks to show my embarrassment over being called out in class... not how I wanted to start back up.

But Kakashi just smiled and turned to write on the board, "It's good to have you back Haruno-san."

* * *

**Note: Well Sakura is back in school... and there's more to come before graduation, everyone finds out why she wasn't there for three months... and will only go down hill from there. And the wedding needs to be planned, and both Sasuke and Sakura have a few decisions that need to be made... shocking results!**

**Thanks to:  
**TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
micchi sakura  
sasusaku245  
gaarasgirl93  
The Dark Knight's Revenge  
Conejo-sama  
Frankiegirl2020  
LunaxXmoongoddessXx  
kattylin  
DontTrustMeLoVeLeSs  
Rockinyoyo  
Twisted Musalih  
rao hyuga 18  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	26. Plans may change

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

"Oh Sakura these would be perfect don't you think?"

"Yes mom, they're pretty," I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on at the table, they coud have been picking out a dress for Ichi to wear and I would have agreed to it; no my full attention was on trying to listen in on the conversation in the other room where daddy and Sasuke were sitting. Even if my father adored his grandson he still didn't like Sasuke for some reason, although I'm quite sure father wouldn't like any man that took his baby girl away... and again getting my pregnant didn't help his cause.

"Why ain't you in there planning the wedding with the women Uchiha?" I don't think dad was ever going to call him 'son', but at least we progressed from 'boy' to his last name... no matter how demeaning daddy made it sound.

"Hn... it doesn't matter to me what the wedding looks like, as long as I can marry Sakura I don't care; she can do what she wants with it."

"They could be spending all your money in there."

"As long as Sakura's happy I don't care."

I could hear Ichi cooing and giggling in the back ground so I knew fists weren't flying... which was good, it also meant I could go back to halting mom and Ino's crazy crusade with this wedding. I didn't want anything flashy, and even though Sasuke gave me full access to buy whatever I wanted, I didn't want anything too big.

"Sakura how about these flowers? They would go nicely with the dress."

"Yeah they're pretty mom." I didn't see why mom wanted to start all the planning now, Sasuke and I decided to get married next spring so there was plenty of time to prepare everything. I was happy Ino was there to help, I was never the type of girl to have everything match and go with other items nicely... one reason I never planned parties; but Ino was perfect for that.

* * *

I was more worried about my school work than anything else, my teachers didn't pile the work on like you think mostly because I had all the lessons completed that they were teaching now... so I was actually ahead of them. Kakashi-sensei was pleased that I didn't fall behind, others in the class werent' so happy about it though.

And during the break between classes Ino came right back over to my desk like she said, "So spill, when did he pop question? Where? And I'm assuming you said yes since you're wearing the ring, or are you being mean and told him you'd think about it?"

"No, I told him yes, and he asked me on Christmas eve, we were at his company's party and after we left he took me to a little coffee shop a few blocks away... that's when he propsed."

"Oh... nothing romantic? Doesn't seem like his style, I'm a little disappointed actually."

"Just because you don't think it's romantic Ino doesn't mean I don't, I like the simple things in life and not being forced to marry also."

"Yeah well when my guy wants to propose, I want to be flown far away from here, probably France, or Paris!"

I didn't speak up at the time to tell her they were in the same place, Ino will always be Ino and she's lucky her parents are wealthy to care for her. "Well I'll make sure to hint it to Shikamaru the next time I see him," I couldn't keep from laughing thinking about the reaction the man would have to her idea.

"Oh don't bother with that lazy ass Sakura... we broke up."

I nearly shot out of my chair and screamed in shock, "W-What!? When did that happen, you guys were together even longer than Sasuke and I."

Ino shook it off as if it was nothing, "Oh we broke up a while ago, I knew he had eyes for that woman in the lawyer's office remember? I was tired of having to worry about him all the time, so I told him I'm done, and I've never felt better really... you have no idea how many cute guys live in Paris!"

_'Ino...'_ I could tell she was hurting even though she tried to hide it, it had to be hard to be around all of us with our guys. I mean Sasuke and I were engaged, Tenten and Neji were getting married after this semester of classes... and Naruto was so in love with Hinata he would never leave her.

When I got home and told Sasuke what I learned, he wasn't really surprised. He told me he saw a few girls flirting with the genius when classes were taking place in January, he knew then that they weren't together; he said he didn't want me to know because he didn't want me stressed while still carrying Ichiro. Now that I knew this I was determinded to help Ino find a new guy.

* * *

"Oh look who's coming to see us, hello Ichiro-kun... oh what's wrong sweetheart?"

Hearing mom's question concerning my baby, drew my eyes to the door where Sasuke was holding the whimpering infant. "Sasuke?"

"He won't stop."

"He can't be hungry, we fed him a half an hour ago, could he be tired? Have you tried rocking him?"

"Aa... didn't work."

"Sakura... sometimes babies just need their mother's to calm down," Mom smiled from across the table, "Think about it, you've been gone all day, when he has been in your presence for nearly eleven months.'

I completely forgot that Ichi was practically attached to my chest for the pass three months, calmed by my heart beat, no wonder he was crabby he was tired and wasn't comfortable. "Give him to me Sasuke," once in my arms Ichi buried his face into my neck and quieted down.

Sasuke, now less stressed since his son was calmer, sat down at the table scanning the contents that covered it, pictures and samples for all things wedding... he felt slightly uneasy but refused to move from the spot.

"I can't believe how cute he is! Aww... I just want to squeeze him!"

"Ino keep it down,"I glared gently rocking my baby since he began to whimper with her word's again.

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Well since Sakura's busy right now being mommy, I think I'll go start dinner... Ino-chan, could you help?" Mom stood from the table and went to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure Haruno-sama," she got up and followed after, leaving Sasuke and me alone with Ichi.

"Your mother is laying it on thick... isn't she?" Sasuke again motioned towards the table.

"I think momma's been planning this since I was born, if you noticed some of these magazines are about nineteen years old."

"Hn... he's asleep you know."

"Momma was right... he just needed to cuddle with me; I don't know how he's going to handle both of us in class during the fall." I had been trying to find a way to keep him happy and also my father; he was still aiming for me to become a doctor. And even though I did like helping people, I wanted to be with my child more. I wanted to see him grow, be there for his first not stuck in a library studying medical diagnoses.

The only reason daddy wanted me to become a doctor anyway was to show grandmother that she could be proud of him; what daddy didn't know was that he became her favorite son the minute Sasuke was introduced to the family... she saw a really big cash cow.

"We'll find a way, even if some of our original plans must be changed to accommodate him."

"Sasuke... what are you saying?"

* * *

**Note: Yes what is Sasuke really saying? Who knows... other than him, and now that Ino and Shikamaru have broken up who will fill the empty space for those two, or more like Sakura's best blonde friend?**

**Thanks to:  
**kattylin  
Rockinyoyo  
Twisted Musalih  
lovexwatermelonx  
micchi sakura  
sweetD87  
desirable-target-x  
dreamingwithabrokenheart  
Frankiegirl2020  
LunaxXmoongoddessXx  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
The Dark Knight's Revenge  
Uchihablossom0626  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	27. New plans

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

I'd been thinking about this all day, and seeing how my boy was reacting with Sakura away the display now was unsettling to me... I don't ever want him to be denied even the simpliest things like his mother's warm touch.

"Sakura, I don't want our son to be looked after by a stranger."

"Sasuke then how do you propose we continue our classes... we can't take him with us."

Just as was about to answer her question, Haruno-san walked into the room most likely due to the smell of whatever his wife was cooking; I knew with him here I couldn't speak as freely as I wished. The suggestions I would propose he would immediately shoot down or try and convince Sakura it wasn't a good idea.

"We'll talk about it when we get home."

"Talk about what Uchiha?"

I would like to know where in my last sentence did I even mention the words 'Haruno-san' as if I were talking to him... because I don't remember saying it! "With respect Haruno-san... that is a discussion between my fiancee and myself."

"Whatever you need to say to _my daughter_ you can say in front of me Uchiha." I only glared at him refusing to answer, he wasn't my father nor was I a child being scolded... he has no right to demand an anything from me.

"Daddy please do not argue, your disturbing Ichiro's rest," Sakura could never stand up to her family, it just wasn't in her nature to be aggressive towards her family, so she got him in other ways... mentioning his grandson normally did the trick.

The old man looked over to my boy and could see his tiny hands bunched into fists as he to bury his face farther into Sakura's neck to get away from the noise. Haruno knew if he woke the boy, his wife would be in here quick as lightening and banish him from the table resulting in no dinner tonight... if anyone was more protective of my son than his mother it was his grandmother.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about earlier Sasuke?"

The minute we set foot through the door and Ichiro was put to bed I knew she would want to finish our conversation from earlier in the night. I moved into the kitchen, Sakura right behind me, and when I went to sit at the table she went to prepare tea knowing this talk may take a while.

"Sasuke if you don't feel comfortable with a nanny watching Ichi, I'm sure mom would love to do it."

"It's not that Sakura... I don't want him to be away from at least one of us at all times. My father started his company when I was a child, he was hardly home at all, always having to be there in case something happened. As I got older and started school he started taking business trips for extended periods of time, and most of them he insisted that my mother attend as to show he was a _family man_. I was raised by nannies... I don't want our son to grow up like that."

"But Sasuke you still didn't answer as to how to fix this problem... the professors won't allow us to bring him to class, nor will they allow us to bring him to class if he gets fussy."

"That's why I've decided to drop out." I don't think I've ever seen her eyes get as big as that moment, I could clearly see the different shades of green that made up the colors.

"Sasuke... you can't be serious. You can't drop out... Itachi would never let you anyway."

"This isn't his decision to make, it's mine."

"But he'll be furious with you, I thought you had to finish school before you could working in the company?" Sakura was stalling trying to think of any and everything to keep me in school, but it was no use because my mind was already made up.

"Hn... that doesn't matter because the day I turn twenty-one my half of the company no longer belongs to Itachi, we'll both own equal share and I will become the CEO whether I finish school or not... Itachi didn't finish anyway either so he can't object to me dropping out. Besides... I barely passed my last set of classes, I was too busy wanting to spend time with Ichiro and you. This will also eliminate the problem of where he needs to go during the fall... I can bring him with me; my office will be sound proof and no one other than my brother will be able to enter, so he'll be fine."

I had all this planned out, but I could see she was still hesitant about it. "Sasuke are you sure about this? I don't think I'll be comfortable until you talk with Itachi and have everything set first."

"I will call him tomorrow while you're in class... it that alright?" She didn't say anything to that, just went and grabbed the tea she made to pour into cups for us.

* * *

After taking a few sips Sakura placed the cup on the table; the look in her eyes told me she had something else to say. "Sakura?"

"I forgot to tell you earlier... mom told me that grandmother Kanami has ordered a family party for Ichi..."

_'Has ordered... are we being summoned or invited?'_

"Everyone is going, it's next weekend yeah I know short notice but I have to go... if you don't want to that's fine I can make an excuse." She began fiddling with her cup, most likely trying to come up with an excuse right now.

_'Like they would ever believe you Sakura.'_ "It's fine, I'll go but I'm not having them degrading you again... anything I hear and we're gone, I don't care if I offend your grandmother, I don't need her money." That woman had no real interest in her great grandson, she just loved the fact that he was an Uchiha and that he tied her to my family. Sakura just smiled at my out burst, she liked when I was protective of her.

"What I thought was really strange though when momma told me, was that Itachi was also invited."

_'See, what I say... Kanami is trying to get her claws into my family... she probably wants to set him up with one of her sluttish granddaugthers... or even some of the younger girls; my brother might sleep with sluts but the there isn't anyway possible he would 'rob the cradle'... that's too sick even for him'_ "Hn... doesn't really matter if he was I doubt he's go anyway."

"Yeah you're right... well I'm tired, are you going to say up longer Sasuke?" I merely shook my head to confirm her question as I watched her stand and head down the hall, most likely to check on Ichiro one more time before going to bed herself.

I sat there for another half and hour just thinking of what I had to do in order to put my plan in motion, I had to phone my brother tomorrow to inform him that I wouldn't be continuing with school and I would have to convince him to allow me to start working at the company in the summer after Sakura graduated... seeing as how I had the internship last year it shouldn't be hard. Now I must also deal with her family again, but this time I wasn't going to be as pleasant if some one speak badly to my future wife.

* * *

**Note: I am sorry that I've taken almost two months to write a new chapter for this story... as you can tell by this chapter I am having major writers' block with it. I'm thinking there aren't going to be many more chapters after this one, but we will have to see. I have a few other stories that I am working on, and I actually know what I want to do with them, so this one is kind of on the back burner; but I will finish it, just not as fast as I use to be with it... so thank you for your patience.**

**Thanks to:  
**millerjessica130  
dreamingwithabrokenheart  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Eriisu  
Conejo-sama  
kLuTzY-sAkI-hArUnO  
Frankiegirl2020  
sweetD87  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
JustAbitTipsy  
micchi sakura  
rao hyuga 18  
Twisted Musalih  
The Dark Knight's Revenge  
xXxtellmewhyxXx  
Uchihablossom0626  
kattylin  
lovexwatermelonx  
Rockinyoyo  
**For reviewing... luv'em and again I'm sorry for the long wait, but keep it up!**


	28. Finale assignment Sai

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

This past weekend was a complete disaster, and it wasn't because Ichi was cranky all three days either.... more like my whole family was; and Itachi's sour mood didn't help much either. He was still angry from when Sasuke told him he wasn't going to school anymore, although I think most of the anger had blown over and his resonable side was starting to show; I was still shocked he accepted his brother's proposal to join the company earlier than planned... though now he was probably thinking of dumping all the useless paper work he had to do to Sasuke.

Back to the reason why the weekend was bad... the minute he walked through the door I could tell he had some sort of plan on his mind. Everyone, including grandmother was trying to kiss up to him, a lot of men in my family worked for the company though I doubt Itachi would recognize any of them... he never mingled with is employees well. But grandmother was adamant he meet everyone... I think she was trying to set him up with one of my cousins, but I don't really want to think about that.

Anyway it seemed like half way through the tour grandmother was becoming irritated for some reason, though she was trying to hide it; I found out later that Itachi was belittling everyone that was being introduced to him. I was completely embarrassed, knowing father was going to be furious when he found out, and when Sasuke managed to pull his brother away from everyone else and ask him about it, Itachi merely stated that these people were beneath him and his family and for trying to act as if they were of importance he was putting them in their place.

Yes I don't like my family much, and it was true that although grandmother did have some money it was no where near the amounts that the people Itachi normally hung around with... he was still mean. If he thought they were beneath him, I was most likely at the bottom of the chain where he was concerned because my father had barely the money to keep the bakery open. The rest of the evening was unpleasant and I just wanted to go home, I know father is upset and trying to make amends with grandmother and I don't think I've ever seen my mother so happy about it.

* * *

It was now monday morning and I was in my AP child psychology class, it might sound hard but once you have a child and are able to do hands on activities it's quite easy; however, today we were getting our finale projects assigned and I was dreading that.

"Class today is the day you've all been waiting for," Shizune-sensei smiled brightly at the head of the room, I'm sure I just heard three groans of displeasure and two sarcastic chuckles in the back. "I know many of you had Jiraiya-sensei for sexual education last year and although he is a great teacher I believe he was given the wrong topic."

I knew immediately where this was going, my first couple of weeks in school this year while I was pregnant I visited Shizune-sensei's office as she was my guidance counselor, we had a few sessions and she helped deal with the whispers I received during school hours from other students. I know both principal Tsunade and she don't approve of Jiraiya-sensei's 'sex is cool' theme he's always on, I don't even know how he took over that class with the porn novel he writes. But I know with this project they were trying to curb his idea, and possibly scare the guys into never having sex again.

"Therefore with this finale project you will be paired up as a husband and wife couple caring for your own child. The child must remain with you at all times, and since these will be actual live children you're caring for... one of the child's parents will be with you at all times grading you on how well you pay attention to the child and care for it."

This time the guys in the class groaned, and I'm betting half of them wished they had taken a different class right now. Sensei ignored their complaints and just began pairing people up, I wasn't really paying attention because I wasn't worried about who I was with; I had an 'A' in the class anyway, yeah I know I'm start, I was more worried about being able to divide my attention up fairly between the baby I'd be looking after in the project and my own Ichi-kun.

"Haruno Sakura..."

"Hai sensei?"

"You will be partnered with Sai."

_'Sai-kun... no family name?'_ That name was unfamiliar to me and I knew everyone in the class, then it dawned on me that Ino had mentioned there was a new guy that joined our class right after spring break; she didn't say his name so I assumed she didn't know it... this 'Sai' guy must be him.

"Sakura-san I must also speak to your group after class."

_'Great... we haven't even started the project yet and we're getting in trouble.'_

* * *

So after class was over I remained in my seat until everyone else had left, a boy at the front left corner desk also remained so I was guessing that was Sai. When sensei motioned for us to come forward was when I was able to get a look at the guy. It freaked me out how closely he resembled Sasuke, Sai's skin was paler than Sasuke's and his hair lay flat to his head, where Sasuke's defied gravity twenty-four seven, but other than that he could pass for a long lost younger brother of the Uchiha boys.

My attention was pulled away from the boy and to our sensei upon the reason why she wished to speak with us. "Sakura-san, before this project starts tomorrow I think you should inform Sai-san about your... situation." My temper immeditaly flared at her demand, both in anger and protection, it wasn't this complete stranger's business that I had a child, how dare she assume he had a right to know anything.

She must have seen how angry I was because she quickly went into more detail about her meaning. "I don't mean to upset you Sakura-san, I merely wanted to ask if you would feel more comfortable using Ichiro-kun for the assignment; Sasuke could be the parent in this case watching over. You already have an 'A' in class so it won't damage your grade, but since this is Sai-san's only assignment in class it's like a pass fail; I put you two together to help each other."

_'More like you put us together so Sai wouldn't fail sensei.'_ But I really didn't care for her reasoning behind it, if I could care for my own baby then I didn't care. "I will speak to Sasuke tonight sensei, but I'm certain he will be fine with it."

I smiled and looked over to my partner, again studying his features since he was staring right at me now... he was quite handsome; and don't judge me, just because I'm engaged doens't mean I can't look and compliment other men. Of course now I realize that he seemed to be thinking about something, and it hit me that he didn't know Sasuke or Ichi and he was probably trying to figure out just what the heck we were talking about.

"Sai-kun I."

"A guy knocked you up..." he wasn't asking, he was bluntly stating it... I was shocked, how could he have guessed that, yeah it was kind of common now a days but still. Just as I was about to ask he opened his mouth again, "Your hips are a lot wider than most of the girls in class, you are not fat nor do you look like you ever have been and your breasts are quite large for a girl as short as you are and I doubt you have breast implants because that would be stupid. So when will I be meeting your... 'baby daddy' I believe it is called now... and of course the little bastard."

That was the last straw, I don't care if I was in school and in front of a teacher... no one dare disrespect my son; I slapped him across the face and stormed out of the room. I could hear sensei trying to apologize for my rash actions, but I just smirked heading farther down the hall.

_'He deserved it... and he'll get a lot more if he speaks like that in front of Sasuke... I knew I was going to hate this project.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Everyone will be happy because I've come up with a new idea to keep this story going! Sai is brought into the picture and he's going to be trouble for the couple while they work on this project, and he's just as crude as ever. The only sad thing is, this will be the last chapter for about a week and a half, I am going away for spring break and can't bring my computer with me... so you're just going to have to be patient for the next chapter... sorry.**

**Thanks to:  
**xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
sweetD87  
christina51879  
millerjessica130  
gaarasemoqueen  
Conejo-sama  
dreamingwithabrokenheart  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
StoicCrying  
rao hyuga 18  
Uchihablossom0626  
micchi sakura  
kattylin  
gaarasgirl93  
lovexwatermelonx  
xXxtellmewhyxXx  
Frankiegirl2020  
Twisted Musalih  
Rockinyoyo  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	29. Sasuke and Sai meet

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

"Let me understand this correctly... for your finale project in this class, Shizune basically assigned you to play house... with another guy?"

"Yup."

"And this assignment will last until you graduate?"

"Uh huh."

"And this guy is going to be Ichiro's... _father_?"

"Yeah... no wait... um... sort off."

_'Sort of!? There is no 'sort of' when it involves my boy, straight forward yes or no... and this was clearly yes.'_ I was standing in the kitchen doorway, watching Sakura prepare dinner when she decided to drop this bomb on me. I wasn't comfortable with many people around my son, only Sakura's parents and Itachi mostly, I didn't even allow Dobe alone with him; and now my soon to be wife is telling me that a complete stranger was to be in my apartment... and near my son... pretending to be his father!

"He's not going to actually be his father... more like just taking care of Ichi with both of us present in the room... he's more of a babysitter really. And you will be grading us on how it turns out."

I have no clue how I was being roped into this, I wasn't qualified to give anyone a grade on child rearing when I was learning still myself. "Sakura... how can I grade you on caring for our son?"

"Well it's not really me that needs the grade, I already have an 'A' and sensei said even if I failed I would be fine... not that I plan to fail mind you; this is more for Sai-kun, he's a new student and doesnt' have any grades for the class so sensei is counting this as a pass/fail for him. I'm not asking you to grade easy because he has to work for it, but there's something telling me this is going to be hard for him."

_'Sai... kun!?'_ I couldn't believe I just heard her use my suffix on the end of another man's name, yeah she hasn't needed the term for me since we've been together but still no one else deserved it... she didn't even use it for Dobe... and she didn't even know this guy! And what really pissed me off was she acted like it was nothing and just continued to chop vegetables; I knew if I asked she would tell me to drop it, I would for now but it was going to be talked about later... trust me.

"What do you mean it will be hard for him?" My attention was pulled from her and to the front door where someone just knocked, if my brother was making an unannounced visit again all hell was going to break loose.

"How can I put this Sasuke... Sai-kun is very blunt and rude, but for some reason I don't think he means to be... or just doesn't really understand; he reminds me kind of like you only... and I can't believe I'm saying this you have more of a personality," Sakura put the knife down and dried her hands before walking passed me and towards the front door, apparently she was expecting someone.

"I forgot to tell you, we have to start the project so Sai-kun will be joining us for dinner."

"You didn't tell me about this," hearing about the man that was going to be playing daddy for the next two months was going to be at dinner didn't sit well with me.

"First of all I only found out about this assignment today, and second... you didn't tell me about your project with Karin until she was in the car in November and if I recall correctly you never were planning on telling me so I think we're even."

Before she could reach out for the door I snatched up her hand. "This is completely different, my project we were crunching numbers with an imaginary child; this is playing house with our child and another guy. What if Ichiro were to get confused about who his actual father is?"

Sakura stared at me for a second and then burst out into laughter, "Sasuke, Ichi barely knows how to take a bottle but he knows who his father is... or have you forgotten while I was pregnant you were the only one that could settle him down. He's known your voice long before he's ever seen you so you have nothing to worry about... if anything Ichi should be more confused about you and your brother not a man he's never been in contact with," she smiled and pulled away from me to go to answer the door again.

"Hn, there's no chance in hell my son would confuse me for his jackass uncle."

"Curb the language please Sasuke... and when you meet Sai-kun please don't hit him." That was an odd request, but I soon found out why she asked... the minute she opened the door and I was face to face with the man she was partnered with.

* * *

"Hello again Sai-kun... welcome to our home," Sakura stepped a side to allow the boy, that could pass for my brother, to come in. I could see by what she meant with no personality, his eyes were even less expressive than mine, his mouth however wasn't as silent.

"So... is this the Sasuke person that was mentioned earlier today, the guy that knocked you up, or am I wrong? And judging by how long it took for you to answer the door I can assume you were trying for a second child yes? Don't you think one is enough at the moment Haruno-san?"

I couldn't believe it but this guy was actually serious, and I had to refrain from punching him otherwise I'm quite sure I would have killed him at that moment... blunt was putting it nicely.

"Yeah Sai-kun, this is my fiancee Sasuke, Sasuke this is my class mate Sai-kun. Sasuke will be grading our progress during the assignment... you can meet Ichi after dinner," Sakura forced a smile, much like the ones she wears around her family, and then shot me a 'play nice and don't kill him' look before dashing back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"So... Sasuke-san, is sex with Haruno-san enjoyable?"

"Excuse me?" Okay just being blunt he wasn't, he was being bold and about five seconds from getting my fist in his face. "It isn't your business about what we do," I was going to go into the kitchen to cool my anger but he just wouldn't stop.

"Oh I understand the child has been talking up all of Haruno-san's time so you are unable to bed her... that would explain your anger or you are simply angry that you have no choice to marry Haruno-san since she had your child, was it her parents that demanded the action?"

"No one demanded I marry Sakura, I wanted to marry her even before she became pregnant." The kid was quiet for a minute and I thought I had finally shut him up, but he was just planning his next move to throw me off.

"So I was correct earlier then, Haruno-san is once again knocked up... I believe I should know since I will be present these next two months, I should hope I will be only looking after one bastard child."

The rage that was building inside the longer he spoke froze with the end of his statement, "What... did you just call my son?"

"A bastard child... I believe that's what it is called when a child is born with neither of its' parents are married before the birht, or have I been misinformed?"

This guy needs to leave before I kill him, "Sakura is not pregnant and though she has said you will be starting this project tonight I believe you've over stayed your welcome."

"After Haruno-san smacking me this afternoon I wasn't sure I was welcome to being with... I am merely here for the assignment."

"Hn." I was proud to hear my girl smacked this jerk, I had a feeling this kid was going to be hit a lot.

My phone started buzzing on teh counter distracting me from the kid, I knew it was Naruto because every time he gets a hold of it he continously is changing my ring tones; I fear what his is so I keep it on silent buzzing most of the time. "What do you want Dobe?"

"Hey Teme, wanted to see how you were handling baby duty, need a break yet? But really... I was wondering if you and Sakura-chan wanted to go out for dinner this weekend... maybe Haruno-sama would watch Ich... or Itachi?"

"Hn... I'll ask Sakura later, right now we have company, I'll call tomorrow," I hung up my phone and was still annoyed that Sakura's classmate was still standing there. Again I chose to ignore him and went to head into the kitchen, from the conversation we have had I've determind that I will not be getting along with this kid at all so there was no point in getting to know him.

"Was that a male friend... were you scheduling a time to compare you penises; I read that men normally gather to compare them and gloat about how many women they've slept with... does Haruno-san know of your meetings?"

_'He is going to die before this assignment is over.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: So it seems like Sasuke and Sai got off to the wrong foot... and I'm sensing it's only going to get worse for the rest of the time the project will be going on. And I'm going to warn you now... Sai is going to be very blunt whenever he is in the picture, I apologize if you are uncomfortable but that's how he is in the story.**

**Thanks to:  
**Conejo-sama  
rao hyuga 18  
Uchihablossom0626  
Frankiegirl2020  
Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
sweetD87  
xXxtellmewhyxXx  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan

Rockinyoyo  
lovexwatermelonx  
Twisted Musalih  
micchi sakura  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	30. Reflection

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

"Are you certain this child is yours Sasuke-san? From what I've read a child should possess strong genetic traits from both parents, I can see that from Haruno-sama... but from you there's nothing."

That was the first thing out of Sai's mouth the minute he saw Ichi. He had no idea how sore the subject of my son's looks still effected me even after nearly three months of him beinging here; and I was sure Sasuke was going to hit him, I could see when they had come in for dinner he was restraining his urge to punch the clueless man and I was proud of him for that... but right now I wish he would just do it.

_'How coud I think something like that? I know Sai is direct but he can't help it... at least I don't think.'_ I still wasn't sure what was up with him, whether he had some sort of disorder or he was just plain rude and didn't care if he hurt other people.

"And why was the name Ichiro chosen? It's not very original, probably one out of every two male children are given that name. Another question that has come to mind is why if you were planning to have sex why was there no protection used... do you prefer it raw?"

I couldn't believe he could talk so causally about the act of intimacy... I wasn't happy that he felt he needed to target us of that this conversation was being held in my son's bedroom right in front of him; apparently Sasuke didn't approve of it either.

"I've already told you, our lives aren't your business."

"I'm sensing anger from you Sasuke-san, I mean no offense of course I am merely trying to gather information."

"For what!?" I'll admit I was too loud in my demand, Ichi whimpered in my arms because he was scared, I immediately began to rock and coo to him softly apologizing for startling him. "Mommy's sorry baby... she's so sorry."

* * *

"Sakura take Ichiro into our bedroom please."

"Yes Sasuke," I knew he was furious and wasn't going to argue with him right now, though I was in fear for Sai's life... sort of because I was still angry with him for what he said. True Sasuke was right and Sai had no right to the information he wanted, what he sought was very personal information... information that I never wanted to get out in fear that one day in the future Ichiro would somehow find out about me being underaged when I had him. I didn't want him to ever convince himself that Sasuke and I were only together because of him, he would know only love and care from both of us.

And on another note, what we did last May was not planned out, it was completely spur of the moment since I had been refusing Sasuke's advances for months before; he got the shock of his life the night of the championship. At the time I was only thinking about being with him in the most intimate of ways, I wasn't thinking about what might come from that night. I mean who would while you're busy with other things, I had only decided about three hours before we got back to his apartment that I was going to give myself to him... and trust me if I knew about the whole engagement Itachi had set I wouldn't have. But since I made up my mind during the after party I had no time to go buy anything in preparation; I wasn't on any birth control and I wouldn't be able to get any that would take direct effect anyway.

At the time I completely forgot there were such devices as condoms, nor did I ever bother to look in Sasuke's apartment to see if he had any... I've only been there a thousand times before, something like that should have stood out. But it was our first time together, we were teenagers, and we didn't think... the result of that not thinking was currently staring up at me from my lap wanting attention by waiving his chubby hands in the air trying to grab my hair that was dangling in front of him.

I'll admit, I know I wasn't ready to become a mother so young. I at least wanted to finish school and be married before that happened in that order... but I guess someone had other plans. If I didn't become pregnant when I did I know I would have lost Sasuke, after I found out about the arranged marriage and Sasuke locked us in the women's bathroom of that cafe... he took me home and explained everything. He thought of everyway to get out of it, and just as he was giving up hope was when I called with the news of my pregnancy. He laughed then saying that although I was crying on the phone and dad was screaming in the background, that that was the most happiest moment to date in his life.

So no, I don't regret nor will I ever that I had a child at seventeen, my family may not have approved but the only opinion that matter was mine and Sasuke's. And this is just a little side note for everyone out there because I know all of you are curious... you pervs! Sasuke and I have been intimate since Ichi's birth, and yes now we use protection... a whole box of protection is currently sitting in the night table on his side of the bed; we aren't suicidal to have another child so soon.

* * *

Thinking about my child again, it seemed that's all I was doing these days, I began to study Ichi as he looked around the room. Compared to his with the fluffy white clouds and green ducks on the light blue walls, I was quite surprised Sasuke could paint so well, our bedroom was beyond boring with the tan walls and no decorations to catch his eye... but it didn't seem to bother him.

Since taking my child psych class in the beginning of the year. I've always felt more in tuned to my son, I've often wondered what he was thinking and how he saw the world. He was laying on his back on our bed staring at the ceiling, his little feet and arms swinging about... every once in and a while he would catch one of his hands in his mouth and gum at his fingers.

That reminded me I needed to set him up with a bottle for his dinner, once Sasuke finished... whatever he was doing with Sai I would get it; then later I would probably have to beg Sasuke to let the rude boy back into our apartment so we could actually do this project.

"Ichi-kun... look at mommy!" I smiled seeing his gray/green eyes immediately lock on to mine, he knew mommy's voice; Sasuke didn't like when I called him that however. 'He won't know his real name, nicknames are for little girls, and Uchiha men don't need to be spoken to in baby talk.' the last comment earned him a punch from me. He may have been raised to think his family were gods, but there was no way our son was going to be that way... I intended to keep his feet planted on the ground as mine firmly were.

"What are you doing Ichi-kun... what's mommy's big boy doing... tell me what you're thinking about."

"Baaaa!"

"Oh really is that so?" I began rubbing his tummy and he began to giggle... he is such a happy baby, nothing like his father's attitude... speaking of whom just walked into the room, a bottle in hand... but no Sai in sight. "Sasuke where's... you didn't kill him did you?"

"Hn... I told him he needed to leave, he approached the bed and picked our boy up, feeding him the bottle.

"Sasuke he's got to come back eventually, we have to do this project, and honestly... I wouldn't feel comfortable bringing Ichi to his house... I hardly know him."

He had been watching our son suckle the bottle but the mention of Sai and his house caused his head to shoot in my direction as he glared. "There's no way I'll allow that, he's not being anywhere alone with you."

"Well then maybe being couped up all day isn't best for anyone, why not on saturday we all go to the mall for the afternoon; Ichi can be exposed to the outside world and we can do our project... how does that sound?"

"Hn."

_'I'm never going to get a straight forward answer from him... ever.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Just a little bit of filler, next chapter Sakura finds out a little bit more about Sai, and the next chapter is going to be split both Sasuke and Sakura's POV.**

**Thanks to:  
**PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover  
Conejo-sama  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Uchihablossom0626  
LunaxXmoongoddessXx  
dreamingwithabrokenheart  
sweetD87  
rao hyuga 18  
lovexwatermelonx  
Rockinyoyo  
Frankiegirl2020

Twisted Musalih  
xXxtellmewhyxXx  
micchi sakura  
kattylin  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	31. Mall rant

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_

* * *

_

**Sasuke's POV**

I don't care what any woman says, men and baby carriers don't look 'cute'. That's why I refused to allow Sakura to purchase one before the baby was born; I saw her eying one that strapped across your chest, immediately knowing who would be wearing it, I told her no. She pouted like a child, but I refused to let her win this one, I knew there was no way in hell I would wear it so there was no point in buying it.

We did settle on a stroller, one that could be used both now that he was an infant and later when he was a toddler. I could settle for pushing a stroller, it was better than the stupid carrier; however, I hated the stares we got from other people... it was like they never saw someone pushing one before.

"Aw he's so adorable! Is he your little brother?"

You don't know how many women came up to me and asked the same question over and over again. We had only set foot in the mall, looking for that idiot of a classmate Sakura had so they could do this stupid project, and already I've had at least ten women at least Haruno-sama's age approach me... it was like they had baby radar or something. And come on ladies let's not be dumb, just because I look young don't mean anything.

"No... he's my son," I just loved the shocked and displeased look every one of them gave me as I answered their repeated question, I'm being sarcastic by the way if you can't tell. I still don't see why they find it distasteful, there are a lot of guys out there that have kids and are younger than me and they don't take care of them... yeah I got my underaged girlfriend pregnant, but I stuck around.

But the women weren't looking at it that way, they saw me as a horny pervert who got caught and my parents were most likely making me care for the child. Some of the women that came up to me had teenage daughters around Sakura's age and some slightly younger, they were the first to leave snatching the girls away... there was no doubt in my mind they were telling them I was the kind of guy not to hang around.

Naturally the girls wouldn't care what their mothers say because as Sakura says, "You're hot Sasuke, you always will be therefore girls will always be throwing themselves at you... but remember that I'll be your wife soon." I think that was suppose to intimidate me, but she really had nothing to worry about because I had no plans of ever leaving her.

You got to understand there are four types of guys... I'm the least to worry about. Type one would be the nerds, very brainy and probably will make a lot of money for themselves once they get out into the working world; however, they probably will be virgins until they die... or at least until they pay for sex from some greedy woman. I made sure none of my friends fell into this category, I don't have time to teach them how to use their penises nor would I want to.

Type two varies between perverted nerds and geniuses who don't give a damn about anything. The perverts are the ones that read porn books in the locker room after handing the sensei a fake doctor's note. The teacher would realize it's fake because the best forger in the school's history was my brother, back when he wasn't on my case all the time, and of course he taught me; but these guys would get in trouble and farther down the line in life they would probably end up in jail for prostitution. The other half of the group, which Shikamaru fell into, were the guys that although were smart didn't flaunt it and got a decent amount of girls in bed... when they felt like it of course.

The third group I myself and most of the rest of my friends fell into. Equal amount of brains and street sense, Sakura would probably say 'hot' at this moment but that's just not me... it'd be weird calling another guy that. But we would get all the girls attention, and if so wish to, sleep with probably all of them. We are responsible, and would use protection, and in my case be an idiot that first night and forget; but if the girl became pregnant we would step up and care for the child.

The finale group was split like the second, all dumb though. Naruto and Kiba were in the first half of the group, the part that although would forget the proctection completely, they would too stay with the girl and help raise the child if one were conceived. The second part of the group would knowingly not use protection and split the minute 'pregnant' left the girl's lips. Those were the ones these over protective mothers really needed to look out for.

* * *

"Hello, earth to Sasuke... you in there?"

If I wasn't me I probably would have jumped out of my skin seeing Sakura's hand waiving in my face. She wonder off somewhere just before the women approached me; and now I realized no one was around me anymore, I cursed myself for day dreaming... Uchiha don't allow their minds to wonder off like that.

"You okay Sasuke? Why are you standing out here alone?"

"Hn... I'm not alone," I motioned with my eyes to Ichiro in the stroller.

"Sasuke... he's asleep."

"So?... What did you buy?" I didn't really care what it was, I just wanted to get the topic off of me and I just happened to notice she was carrying a bag.

"Oh there was a book my mother was telling me about and I wanted to read it. I told Sai-kun we'd met him at noon in the food court, let's go!"

I couldn't help the small frown that came to my face when she told me what she bought. Sakura is always... I don't want to say prudish because she's not, conservative sounds a little better. She's always buying things that are needed or will be needed in the near future, but never has she gone... wild and bought something she wouldn't normally before. Lingerie is a big thing she stirs away from, don't misunderstand she doesn't wear 'granny panties' as Dobe calls them... it's a slightly disturbing talent he has to be able to pick out a girl in a crowd that's wearing them, not that I want to know or anything he just blursts it out all the time.

No Sakura doesn't wear those, she has a nice selection and trust me I've seen probably all of them; but she doesn't own any that scream 'I'm not a virgin anymore'. Even though we've been sleeping together again for about a month, sex about once, twice a week idiots... I may look like a god but that doesn't mean I have the stamina of one to perform every night; Sakura is still very shy about the topic and anything related to it. In some ways it's a good thing because I know she'll never go looking for it from another guy and it's fun trying to get her to bed, but then there are times I wish she would do something out of character to start the night off... because I would definitely be able to finish it.

She did do it once before a couple weeks ago when we started back up. My sex drive wasn't as wild as it was before Ichiro was conceived so I could control myself a lot better while around her. And I knew that though her body was extremely aroused while pregnant I knew she wouldn't be comfortable having sex... the doctor said it was fine as long as we were careful, I didn't know how careful 'careful' actually meant. And I knew after the birth a woman needed to wait a certain amount of weeks before starting to have sex again, so I just decided to let her come to me when she was ready.

My idea paid off nicely when about three weeks ago she came into our bedroom weaing a red lace corset and black thong, and of course the pink tint to her cheeks whenever she thought she was doing something bad get me right in the mood. I don't think she's ever worn a thong in her life before that night but she should continue to because she had the perfect body for one; it still amazed me that she was able to lose all the baby weight in only a matter of a couple weeks.

A lot of women retain some of the weight for the rest of their lives, Sakura was small to begin with so she just grew round in the area where Ichiro was in her womb; the doctor said since she was so young when having him it would be easier for her to lose the weight again than a woman in her thirties would. And aside from her hips being slightly wider, which I liked very much, she looked exactly the same as she did last year at this time

But back to the outfit, I found out after a great night that Ino had giving it to her at the baby shower back in January; I should have known she would have never bought it herself... Ino was always into stuff like that when she was dating Shikamaru. Sakura hasn't worn that outfit since that night and I kind of wish she would; there's also a shop here in the mall that sells that stuff... I wish she would take me in there and try stuff on in front of me. I would never voice this fantasy out loud and if Sakura finds out you're dead... seriously.

* * *

We finally get to the food court and I'm not surprised that he's not here yet, this day is starting to suck already. "Well since Sai-kun is not here yet why don't we get some lunch while we wait?"

"Aa..."

At that moment Ichiro decided he had enough sleep and wanted attention because he began to do that fake cry thing he picked up a few weeks ago. I noticed it one weekend, Sakura had just gotten him up from his nap to be fed and placed him on a blanket in front of the couch. I of course was sitting on it reading when she disappeared into the kitchen to get a bottle ready. Once he got his barrings and the throws of sleep completely left him the bouts of baby energy he normally had kicked in. His eyes darted around the room for a minute and both feet were kicking about the air like he was trying to push himself across the floor on his back; however, he wasn't going anywhere and that seemed to frustrate him.

I was just about to move and go pick him up when he let out a sharp yelp; almost like a puppy would, followed by a few piety little whines but I could see no tears in his eyes. I was trying to figure out what would cause him to act like that way when I had never seen it before. He continued the whines until Sakura's voice came from the kitchen," Mommy's coming Ichi, I know you're hungry."

Immediately his cries stopped upon her words, but when everything grew silent again and her attention was no longer on him he began the whimpering again. I realized he wanted her sole attention on him and the second he began making the noises she would either talk to him or finally came in and picked him up; if he was a little older I'm sure he would have a smirk on his face once she did that, he definitely is my son.

So he knows every time he does that fake cry Sakura will immediately come to him. "Oh what's the matter Ichi, are you hungry? Okay then Sasuke why don't you go get something to eat and I'll feed him."

"Hn."

We parked the stroller at an empty table and Sakura took Ichiro out and set him up with his lunch while I went and got ours. Though it wasn't one of my favorite foods, okay well let's face it anything that wasn't a tomato wasn't my favorite, I would stand the starchy noodles because Sakura mentioned this morning she had a craving for ramen. So I got two bowls and headed back to our table but not without receiving a strange stare from the young girl cashier at the stand.

_'Hn, what's so strange about wanting tomatoes on top of my ramen... I paid for them didn't I.'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: Sasuke rambles again... he's still a perv in his mind. Next chapter you'll a little more in sight on why Sai is the way he is.**

**Thanks to:  
**PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover  
Conejo-sama  
BOTAM  
micchi sakura  
xXxtellmewhyxXx  
Frankiegirl2020  
Uchihablossom0626  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Rockinyoyo  
Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
rao hyuga 18  
sweetD87  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
Twisted Musalih  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	32. Meeting in McD's

__

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**'Text messages'**

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

When I sent Sasuke to fetch lunch, no way did I expect him to come back with ramen. He hates the stuff, but I know it was because I mentioned I had a craving this morning while making breakfast. Although he ate the noodles I could catch him mumbling a few words under his breath... something along the lines of 'stupid cashier' and 'weird stares'. I was just about to ask him what was wrong but my cell phone started buzzing, telling me I had a text message. I ignored my boyfriend's strange look, he wanted to know who would be calling me when he was sitting right next to me.

The truth was I had given Sai my number in case he needed to talk to me. All week I had been watching him in class, turns out he was in practically all the classes I was in, I just never noticed him before because he usually sits in the back of the room alone. He doesn't talk to anyone, just doodles in a note book, so he doesn't have any friends... I feel bad and want to help him; plus since we're parents on this project it's easier to get in touch with him this way. Although reading his text now... I'm starting to see why he hasn't hadn't made any friends yet.

**'Haruno-san, I am unable to attend the meeting we planned... I am sure Sasuke-san will be pleased to know he may keep you in bed for another few hours. It seems to me with how testy Sasuke-kun was last week you have not 'put out' in quite some time... hopefully this will give you some time, and the next time we meet he will not be inclined to hit me.'**

By now I'm use to the way he talks so it wasn't unexpected, I immediately text him back. **'If you can't come today then when will you be able to?'** I didn't need to wait long for a reply.

**'I am free later tonight if that's does not interrupt your nightly schedule, though again I refer to my first message in Sasuke-san not getting enough sex.'**

I could feel Sasuke staring at me since I didn't tell him who it was. I kind of had a bad feeling about what that was suggesting, on one hand I did want to at least get this project started Sai had yet to actually care for Ichi so Sasuke had nothing to report on and give a grade... but on the other hand Sai wanted to meet later tonight, I wanted Ichi in bed by at least seven thirty so how late did he mean? **'Well what time would be good for you Sai-kun because Ichiro needs to be home by at least six.'**

**'Well if Cinderella needs to be in before he turns into a pumpkin can you meet me... I have some questions I wish to ask that I'm sure 'your father' wouldn't allow you to answer.'**

I knew when he meant 'father' he was talking about Sasuke, again I didn't feel comfortable with where this conversation was going... but I too had some questions for my strange partner and I couldn't pass up the opportunity. **'Yes I'm sure Sasuke will be fine watching the baby... where would you like to meet?'**

**'I have read teenagers our age 'hang out' in McDonald's oftrn, woudl that be appropriate?'**

Out of that whole conversation that lasted about twenty minutes... that's the only part he was worried about being appropriate, I really wanted to get inside of his head and figure out how he ticked. **'Yes that's fine Sai-kun... is seven alright?'**

**'I think seven should be fine Haruno-san.'**

That was the last text I got so I placed my cell phone back in the diaper bag, all while ignoring Sasuke who was now glaring at me. "Well we can go home if you want Sasuke, Sai-kun can't make it."

"That was a pretty long conversation just to tell you he wasn't able to make it when he said he would." The anger was evident in his voice but I just pushed it off, he was just mad that I got him up early to get Ichi ready.

"It's nothing to worry about Sasuke, everything is taken care of... and Ino was texting me too, she wants me to go out tonight... I told her I'd have to talk to you first." I didn't want to lie to him, but I knew he wouldn't let me go out alone with Sai; so by saying it was Ino he wouldn't question it because he didn't care what we would talk about... I hoped. I tried to look honest because I knew Sasuke would be able to tell if I was lying. I could see his charcoal eyes searching mine for a few more minutes.

"Hn... just make sure to be back before nine, and take my car I don't want you to walk... where are you going?"

"She wants to meet at Mcdonald's for milkshakes to just talk... probably found a new boyfriend and she wants to brag about him."

"Aa... do you want some money?" Sasuke offered, he was always paying for things for me, which truthfully I hated, but he refused to allow me to use and money my mother gives me... it's not much but I don't want Itachi thinking I'm hanging around Sasuke for the cash... because I wasn't.

"No, I'm not going to get anything, I'll just be there to listen."

"Aa."

* * *

I really hated lying to Sasuke, I don't think I've ever done it before, I mean it wasn't like I was planning on going to meet another man on purpose; it was Sai and for our project nothing else... it would be like meeting Naruto. Before I left I gave both my boys kisses, knowing by the time I got home that night Ichi would be in bed. And though Sasuke insisted I take his car it wasn't really needed, the restaurant was only a few blocks from our apartment, but he was always protective of me and didn't want me walking around at night alone; so I agreed to his terms to calm his nerves.

From earlier experience that day I kind of expected Sai to not show up, so I was surprised to see him sitting in a booth when I walked through the door. He seemed to be distracted with watching a bunch of girls that were at the counter... who knew he was a pervert? "Good evening Sai-kun, how are you?" I was slightly annoyed that he didn't acknowledge my greeting with one of his own, no his eyes remained of the girls; I was just about to holler at him for being rude when he asked a question.

"Why is that girls say they are fat when they are not?"

"What?"

"I read that the most popular item to order here was a 'Big Mac', and yet when I asked those girls they made face of constipation... mumbled something about fatting and said they were ordering salads. They then proceed to speak farther to me when I did not intend to start a conversation; I told them I was meeting a girl here and then they looked as if they were going to cry... why is this?"

Before I answered, I noticed that he indeed had a Big Mac meal in front of him; however, it wasn't touched which I had to restrain myself from laughing about. Normally when I was here with Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto would already be on his second meal by now. "They were flirting with you Sai-kun, they think you're attractive."

"So they wish to have sex with me?"

I blushed, but not by his words, merely because we were in a public place with small children present and he was quite loud. "Sai-kun please not so loud... and I'm not sure that was the first thing on their minds."

"But is that not why girls ask questions of a guy... they were also looking at my penis."

I'm quite sure four mothers just snatched up their children and left the restaurant, "Sai-kun _that_ is not something to be talking about here, I am not here to talk about your body... I am here to talk about this project and answer your questions."

"Exactly Haruno-san, I had asked why girls thought they were fat. And you did not answer part of that question, you did explain that they seemed to be pleased with my body though I have not shown any interest in bedding them."

_'What?' _"Sai-kun... I thought we were here to talk about the project... I am not going to be giving you intimate details on how a girl's mind works!" As I was calming down I could see he was analyzing me, and once he was certain I wouldn't jump across the table and punch him, he spoke again.

"I do not know what the reason for you to snap at me, the only thing I can think of is it your 'monthly time' and instead of taking it out on Sasuke-san you're-."

"Did you just blame my mood on my period? No that is not the reason, I have put up with you and your harsh words towards my family and myself. I got my son and Sasuke up early this morning to meet with you so we could do this project that by the way is the only grade you will be getting to pass this class, and you didn't even call until twelve to say that you couldln't make it... and now you're asking me pointless questions that don't have anything to do with why I'm here tonight!"

I felt ten times better now that all that was off my chest, and I probably scared all the other people around us because they thought we were having a lovers spat, even though... we're not anywhere near being friends, this man was such a jerk! But now that I was calmer again I realized the people that had dared to stay in the restaurant were staring at me completely shocked at how much I was acting like a fool right at this moment... this guy really brought out the worst in me.

"I'm sorry Sai-kun... I didn't mean to go off on you like that but... do you understand how your words effect people?" I saw a look of confusion come across his face, and then it went blank as if he was remembering something.

"How can words hurt Haruno-san... they are just words, I am being honest am I not? I read that people like honesty when in conversation with others."

_'I read? What is with all the reading?'_ "Sai-kun... why do you read so much?"

"Sensei required so... if I wished to become a part of the outside world I was to learn how people acted."

_'The outside world... what is he an alien?'_ "Would you min explaining a little more Sai-kun, they maybe I can understand and help you better." I finally felt I was getting through to this strange guy; however, I had no clue what I was getting myself into when asking this of him.

* * *

**Note: Okay so next chapter you'll find out why Sai is the way he is... I kind of want it to be in his POV so you understand were he's coming with this when talking to Sakura.**

**Thanks to:  
**RamenRaven  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
sweetD87  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan

Frankiegirl2020  
lovexwatermelonx  
dreamingwithabrokenheart  
xXxtellmewhyxXx  
PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover  
Rockinyoyo  
rao hyuga 18  
Twisted Musalih  
Uchihablossom0626  
**For revewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	33. Sai's past

__

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**Note: The whole chapter's in Sai's POV, but half of it will be his memories from when he was younger too. And everything may seem confusing but remember this is his mind... and he's plain confusing too.**

_

* * *

_

**Sai's POV**

Haruno-san has asked that I explain my meaning more in detail, but how can I when she was not there to understand what I am to tell her. Normally I am able to explain quite easily almost anything; however her earlier comment about words hurting has made me speechless... and I don't know why.

Ever since leaving the compound I have questioned many things; of course I have not gotten many answers to these questions and that is the reason I had requested Haruno-san's presence this evening... but it seems I will be talking before she does.

Haruno-san is a strange woman, like none I've ever met before; she is very dominant and out spoken and yet is embarrassed by things one her age should be well knowledged in.

"Sai-kun... will you please tell me?"

Her green eyes had an odd sparkle to them and I'm not sure if she consciously knew she licked her lips but I did; I read women act this way when they want something... though that something I'm not sure of because why would she look that way for information that wasn't really needed. To give her the information she required I would have to start from the beginning... this was to be a long waste of time.

**Sai's past...**

Even at a young age I Was smarter than most of the people in the compound, I suppose that is why I was choosen by sensei. I was a prodigy as he described it, I of course knew what that was and so sensei didn't need to explain it to me like he would anyone else; though I guess being a prodigy lead me to being where I was today.

"Sai-kun... come boy."

"Hai Danzo-sensei!"

I don't remember the woman who gave birth to me or the man that give his sperm to create me, they were not a part of my younger life... only sensei. My earliest memory would have to be sitting in a room with a bunch of small minded children. I sat in the corner and observed them playing foolish games... did they not understand that life was more then what was in this room. Some one must have agreed with me because the door opened and sensei stood there. I watched as he looked at all of us and how, when he came upon myself, he stopped and spoke to someone that was also outside of the room; I was then taken from the room to begin my life.

Sensei was the only adult that did not treat me like a child, he was always explaining in very fine detail he lessons of life, and if I still could not understand he would had me a book to read until I found the meaning behind his words myself. I thought my life was complete, I didn't need any one else but Sensei, but then he showed me a world I knew nothing about.

"Danzo-sensei... what are they doing?"

"They are indulging in the oldest interaction between two humans... they are having sex."

I was around ten years at the time when seeing the young couple and what looked like they were wrestling with the boy not much older than myself winning. Sensei encouraged that I ask questions while the two finished and later I did research to find out what I couldn't see. After that I was present to many sexual acts between various different couples, Sensei explained this was how our people survived, how they lived such long lives.

I saw many of the children I was grouped with as a child preforming the acts and it brought to my attention as to why I was not allowed to join in the rituals. Sensei explained again I was a prodigy and my fate had a higher purpose; I was confused by Sensei's meaning and so he went into detail. It wasn't until I came into this world did I learn of protection that couples used condoms, in the compound so there are a lot of women carrying children at all times to farther extend our group. Sensei didn't wish that I share my sperm with just any woman, he wished I find the perfect woman that I would remain with and produce many more prodigies for our group.

So when Sensei told me he would be chosing my wife I informed him I wished to find the perfect woman for me. He seemed slightly displeased at first but then he handled me a book and told me if I wished to go out into the other world I would need to do research on their life styles before I went. So I spent nearly a year reading up on what I needed and Sensei told me I would be enrolled in their school... and that is how I came to meet the strange pink haired girl.

* * *

"Sai-kun... hello?"

I didn't approve of Haruno-san waiving her hand in front of my face, I am not blind. "I can see you Haruno-san."

"You trailed off while talking about your Sensei... I don't mean to be disrespectful, but why was he allowing you to watch couples making love?"

"From what I've observed both in the compound and out here, humans are incapable of love... we have sex. Sex occurs between many partners for procreation, revenge, and money... but never love." I was well aware of how the world was run, apparently Haruno-san is too innocent for her own good.

"That's not true Sai-kun... people who love each and plan to have a life together, they make love and express that love by creating a child that they can share together."

"Is that how it was in your situation Haruno-san?" I observed her reaction more closely because I was expecting her to defined her honor quickly but... she averted her fiery green eyes and bit her lip. "Haruno-san?" I was now intrigued with her answer.

"We did things backwards, we love each other, we didn't just have sex. Ichiro-kun wasn't planned... we were two high school kids..."

"You were foolish?"

"We weren't prepared... Sasuke and I had been dating for nearly three years, he was quite persist but I always told him no. It was the night of the soccer championship when we were first together... it was also the night our son was conceived."

"Sasuke-san has not heard of condoms... I read they are used to prevent-."

"I know what they're used for, at the time I don't know if he had any. I had decided that I wanted to give myself to him that night... and our love created Ichiro-kun."

"Love is a feeling generated by pheromones within the body, it can not create a child... sperm and an female's egg is what create children." Though my explanation was indeed correct, Haruno-san didn't seemed pleased with it.

"Physically yes that's how a child is conceived, butthe two partners must hold some feelings for each other to want a child."

"Not unless it was unplanned as you stated."

"What!?"

Now I was confused, I was merely trying to piece together all of her ramblings to gather information I greatly needed, and she was yelling at me as if I offended her... I'm surely I didn't, I was only asking questions and that was why we were there that night, so I am sure I didn't do anything wrong.

* * *

**Note: I'm ending this chapter here... we may find out a little more about Sai later, but I think I've given enough of his past for now. Basically he was raised in a cult that centered themselves around sex(I don't mean to offend anyone) and so that's how he knows so much yet doesn't know how to act around people. He has also questioned Sakura and Sasuke's relationship... causing Sakura to think things over more clearly, will this effect their future?**

**Thanks to:  
**micchi sakura  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
sweetD87  
Uchihablossom0626  
PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover  
xXxtellmewhyxXx  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Frankiegirl2020  
Conejo-sama  
rao hyuga 18  
Rockinyoyo  
Twisted Musalih  
**For Reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	34. It's not a big deal really

__

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_**'Doubtful inner Sakura'**_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

I honestly don't know why I even bother to try and have a civilized conversation with Sai, he gets me so mad and then I lash out... that was the second time I hit him. I just couldn't believe he would suggest Sasuke and I don't love each other because that's totally not true. We may not show a lot of affection towards each other out in public but we do in the privacy of our own home away from perverted eyes, and that's all that mattered... didn't it?

I remember back before I got pregnant Sasuke woudl try and touch me anyway I allowed while in the company of our friends, and nothing inappropriate just let me put it out there. But after Ichiro's birth he's barely even reached for my hand while we're out and the few times we've been intimate I've had to start the act.

_'Sasuke couldn't... he is still attracted to me isn't he? Great now I'm panicking over something I shouldn't, if he didn't care for me he wouldn't have asked me to marry him... he wouldn't have quit school to stay home with our son if he didn't.'_ Though I was slowly trying to convince myself a small part of me was firing back at every good thing I said.

_**'The only reason he asked you to marry him was because you were pregnant with his son he was being a man and owning up to his responsibilities. And he quit school, something he was working really hard for to make his dead parents proud of him, to look after his son because he doens't want someone else raising his kid.'**_

_'You're wrong, Sasuke does love and want to be with me and not just because I got pregnant.'_

_**'That's not what he says when we're not in the room.'**_

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you anymore!"

"Sakura."

Fighting with myself put my body on auto pilot walking up the stairs and into our apartment, and so I nearly jumped out of my skin when Sasuke called my name. "Sa-Sasuke... what are you doing up, and why are you sitting in the dark?" I realized that I didn't turn a light on when I walked in the front door, I was amazed I didn't bump into anything since I wasn't really paying attention. I could barely make out his form sitting on the couch with the light from the street lamp outside the only source of light at the moment... it hardly illuminated him at all.

"She talked for nearly two hours about her new boyfriend... that must have been boring."

I didn't know how he skirted around my question with one of his own, as if why he was sitting in the dark like a crazy stalker wasn't as important as what I was talking about for two... I was gone that long! I hadn't realized it was that late or that I had been talking to Sai that long, no wonder Sasuke looked upset... but it still didn't explain why he was sitting in the dark.

I myself personally liked to be able to see who I was talking too so before I answered him, because I knew he was expecting an answer to his statement, I flipped on the light to look at him. "You know how she is Sasuke... always likes to brag about all her shiney new toys, watch in a week she'll dump him and be back with Shikamaru," I brushed it off as if nothing while sitting on the couch, hoping he would drop it there... he didn't however and boy I wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"It's odd, she must really be a blonde seeing as she forgot about your meeting tonight and called about a half and hour after you left to ask if you could help her study for your up coming math test."

"W-What? Are you sure it was her Sasuke?" _'Oh god please tell me she didn't really call.'_

"Aa... no one is as loud as she is. After I told her where you were it was like a light bulb went off in her head and she said yeah she forgot about the meeting."

"Yeah... you know she's a little ditsy, she's got a lot on her mind." _'Oh god thank you Ino for covering!'_

I was never a good lair and as such I completely forgot about calling Ino and asking her to cover for me tonight or just give her a heads up as to not call the apartment. Though now that she knows she covered for me I will most likely have to fill her in on what happened tonight without leaving anything out or she'll threaten to tell Sasuke.

* * *

"Don't lie to me Sakura."

"W-What?" I was shocked to hear Sasuke reprimand me as if I were a child, and even though I did lie it still hurt that he didn't believe me.

"You weren't with Ino tonight like you said, she may forget things but she never misses the opportunity to talk your ear off. Where were you really... or better yet who with?"

"Sasuke... I-."

"By not telling me is a sign of distrust, and you were around someone I won't approve of so... who was it?"

_'Why is he acting this way? It's almost as if he's... jealous. Does he think I'm cheating on him!'_ "Sasuke it's nothing to worry about I was just-."

"Sakura just tell me who you were with."

"I'm trying to if you'd let me talk!" I was tired, both from my long day and for the fact that he kept interrupting me when I was trying to explain myself; I rarely got this upset with him but I felt he was blowing something so unimportant way out of preposition. "I didn't mean to yell Sasuke I'm sorry, but it's not really that important trust me. If it's bothering you that much... Sai-kun had asked if I could meet him as McDonald's. He had some questions he wanted to ask me but it turned out he gave me his life story... and it was weird." Now that I got that off my chest I felt a lot better, and Sasuke was quiet... I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

I took a quick look at the clock on teh kitchen stove, seeing it was nearly eleven and knowing Ichi liked to get up early, and I'm talking about like four in the morning, I decided I was going to get ready for bed. I left the sitting room, leaving Sasuke in the darkness; I personally think he's being a little over dramatic but then again I've never seen him jealous. I know what jealousy feels like, having to deal with it for the last four years with practically every girl that locked eyes on to his god like body. He however never had to feel this because he knows, or thinks he's knows, that he's god's gift to women and I would never leave him. I wouldn't of course leave him because I love him... but it's nice to see some other emotion other than lust in his eyes directed towards me.

* * *

I went into the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for bed, the warm water was really relaxing me from the stress I was just under. But that calmness went away just as fast as the water went down the drain, I nearly jumped out of my skin upon seeing Sasuke's reflection in the mirror. Judging by the heated glare he was shooting at me he wasn't happy about something.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"What's wrong? That has to be the stupidest question you've ever asked me!"

Okay I was not having him wake Ichi, and since the bathroom was directly across from his room, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that with Sasuke's voice louder than normal I would hear cries soon. "Sasuke I don't want to talk about this right now," I pushed passed him to go into our bedroom, with him right on my heels.

The minute I heard the door click I knew we wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. "Now is a good time... why were you with him? That was what you were talking about when we were at the mall this afternoon, you didn't talk to Ino at all today... why did you lie to me?"

I dropped down on to the bed seeing as this was going to be a long night. "Sasuke if I told you I was meeting Sai-kun tonight you would have wanted to come to; you and Sai-kun just don't get along. We needed to get something done and we still haven't, this project is due in less than a month. After this meeting I understand him a little better and you need to as well so we can all get along." I was trying to get through to him but he just wouldn't see past certain things.

"I don't like that you lied to me Sakura, we can't have distrust in our relationship."

"What are you saying Sasuke?" He wasn't making any sense at all... all I did was go to McDonald's and listened to a guy explain where he came from; I wouldn't even call Sai a friend where he for about a week.

"We don't know this guy Sakura, I don't want you alone with him and there's no way I'm letting him care for my son."

"Our son, I'm the one that carried him for nine months. And actually I do know more about Sai-kun than you may think." Before he could open his mouth to start yelling again I butted in and explained what Sai told me; although I think Sasuke was more pissed now than before.

"He was in a sex cult!"

"Shh... kept your voice down or you'll wake Ichi up. And I don't think Sai-kun knew what it was, he never participated only studied with his sensei."

"Hn... I think you mean watched Sakura. Does Tsunade know about this?"

"I don't know she might, his teacher may have told her before he enrolled or he may not have... Sai-kun said I was the first he told outside of the compound... please don't tell anyone Sasuke, he'll never trust me again if he finds out I told you."

"I'm your fiancee, of course you're suppose to tell me what that pervert tells you!"

Okay jealousy was not a good look for Sasuke and it was getting old really fast. "Well you're one to talk or was your hand permanently up my shirt for the last three years because it was cold!"

"That's a different story, you were my girlfriend not some random chick I was picking up one night; I had the right to-."

"Don't even finish that sentence Sasuke Uchiha! It doesn't matter who you are, no one has the right to touch me but me; I say when you may or may not. This attitude of yours of me being a possession I really don't like that at all, I think tonight you need to cool down on the couch." There I said it, I was tired and it was nearly twelve and I didn't want to hear it anymore so the only thing I could think of was throwing him on the couch to sleep tonight; because with how upset I was with him tonight there was no way I was letting him share a bed with me.

* * *

**Note: I think this is the first fight Sakura and Sasuke have been in throughout this story and it's prequel... and it's only going to get worse. Sasuke's so jealous of Sai there's going to be another fight between them, I can smell it. The next chapter is going to be a little bit of a skip, it will be mid to end of May since Sakura and Sai will be graduating soon and need to get the project done.**

**Thanks to:  
**Conejo-sama  
PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover  
sweetD87  
rao hyuga 18  
TheSillyDolly  
Rockinyoyo  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Twisted Musalih  
Frankiegirl2020  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
micchi sakura  
**For reviewing.., luv'em, keep it up!**


	35. Sulking

__

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I can not believe she threw me out of my own room that night! I'm paying for the damn apartment and I was stuck sleeping on that god awful couch... why haven't I bought a new one yet? Sakura was still mad at me the next morning, she didn't make breakfast and just took Ichiro to her parents... I knew I was going to have to work really hard to get back on her good side. But how could I do that when I was furious that she lied and went around my back to see that kid. But apparently that didn't matter, this project that Sakura that didn't even need as a grade... that's all that mattered.

The kid has been coming over everyday to work on the project and being near my son, I of course have to be present as the parent figure to take notes on how they care for Ichiro. Sakura of course was perfect, she's the best mother... Sai on the other hand sucked as a father. Sakura would ask him to do something, whether for the baby or herself, and he would question her and then deem it womens' work; I was pleased to see Sakura smacked him the first couple of times until he realized that he needed to think before he spoke or risk another hit... if I could I would have given her extra credit for those. Two straight weeks this punk was in the apartment, and thank god this is the last week for the project, Sakura being in school, and having to deal with Sai. But the down side about all this is Sakura is a nervous wreck... and I don't know why.

"Sasuke haven't you finished your report yet?"

"Sakura this is the third time you've asked me in the last hour and it's the same answer as before... not yet." I haven't been in school since March and yet I'm still writing reports... how does that work?

"Daddy's taking his good old time isn't he Ichi-kun, he wants to make mommy go crazy doesn't he?"

"Ahhh!"

How can she turn my own son against me, the little man don't understand that us men have to stick together... he's practically throwing me under a bus to get her attention. However it didn't matter that both of them were sitting on the couch directly behind me hounding me to get the report done, I was taking my time to get back at her. Sakura never told me in the beginning that after I took the notes for this project I would have to put them together ina detailed report that they would have to read and write one of their own on... I hated writing papers.

I could feel two sets of eyes starring at the back of my head which didn't bother me all that much... no it wasn't until I felt the chubby little hand grab a large amount of hair at the back of my head and pull hard did I react. Ichiro was now nearly four months old and with our help he could sit up and lean forward, and for some unknown reason he was oddly fascinated with my spiked hair, not Sakura's which was longer and easier for him to reach, no he only wanted mine.

"Ichi-kun let go of daddy's hair, you're distracting him."

_'Oh but the fact he's trying to pull the hair out of my head isn't important.'_ "Sakura..."

"I'm sorry Sasuke but he's got a really good grip on it, I'm trying honest."

He wouldn't let in and I think her trying to get him to release was only making it worse. "Ichiro!" I could feel both mother and son freeze behind me as my demand for attention tone of voice. "Let go now."

"Sasuke what have I told you about spea-."

"Rrrbbblahhh!" After his shout and the fit of giggles I knew I just put him in I felt the pressure to the back of my head go away meaning he let go, I think Sakura was surprised he actually listened.

"Though I am amazed with how he listens to you Sasuke. I don't like how you talk to him... he's a baby!"

I rolled my eyes knowing she wouldn't see the action, but she gives me the same lecture all the time and it's nothing new. "He needs to know who's boss Sakura, and you babying him all the time he won't learn."

"Sasuke he's barely three mouths old and as far as I see it he's the king of the apartment."

"Excuse me?" I know since his birth Sakura would have her full attention to Ichiro which I was alright with, it was alright that she spoiled the heir to the clan; however claiming he was dominant in this house wasn't going to work.

"Is there a problem Sasuke-kun?"

Trying to act cute wasn't getting her out of this, she knew my ego wouldn't handle any man being held in high regards in her eyes... even if it was my son. "Sakura, you're on a thin line, don't cross it." Mind you I wouldn't do anything to her I just wanted her to take the bait... which she did.

"And what line would that be? Is your masculinity threatened by your own boy?" Sakura smiled playing with Ichiro causing him to laugh.

"Hn." I showed her, while she was playing with him, distracting him from my hair, meant I was able to leave freely without getting anything pulled.

"Sasuke where are you going? You haven't finished the report!"

"I know... I feel emasculated, therefore I can not even bother to think about wanting to finish my notes,"I headed into the kitchen in silence, every minute of silence after that made the smirk on my face grew wider. I knew she was thinking over our last conversation and she was probably thinking I was being a jerk and overly sensitive about the whole thing; but I enjoyed making her angry.

"Sasuke get your butt back in here and finish this!"

"Hn."

* * *

I'm sure she was about to jump off the couch and force me back into the room, possibly with the threat of no sex for a month, to finish the paper... had there not been a knock at the front door. I heard the shuffling of soft feet and Sakura complain about how heavy Ichiro was getting, I could confirm that she had gotten up to answer the door; however, I wasn't happy hearing who was on the other side.

"Sai-kun? ...What are you doing here?"

Why was he here was a better question, the actually working part of their project was over with so he did't need to be here anymore; Sakura could bring him my report in school on monday, and did I forget to mention... he shouldn't be here!

"Am I no longer allowed to come here now that the project is over Haruno-san? In the last book I've read on normal teenage behavior friends enjoy each others company... am I to be wrong in assuming that we are friends?"

God I wanted her to say yes and slam the door in his face, but she was too nice to everybody. "No no of course not Sai-kun, we're friends, I was just surprised that's all... would you like to come in?"

"No I actually wished to ask you a few more questions before Sasuke-san turns in the report if that is alright?"

No is wasn't alright with me I didn't want that prick to be alone with Sakura, she knows I'm still angry about what happened the last time but she still sees nothing wrong.

"Um... alright, I don't see any harm in that, let me go talk to Sasuke first okay."

"I will wait outside, the woman next door seems angry I'm standing here for some reason." First time I'm glad to have such a nosy neighbor, maybe the old bat would scare him enough to never come back.

"Sasuke why are you standing right next to the door way? Were you listening into my conversation?" She always hates when I do that whether it be on the phone with Ino or in person with someone else.

"Hn." I wasn't going to lie about why I was standing there, it would be a big waste of time; however, being honest didn't cool her rage either.

"Well then if you were listening you know I'll be out for a little while." She stuck her nose in the air like a spoiled kid while placing Ichiro in my arms. "There's two bottles of milk in the frig. for him and I'll be back around dinner... and finish the report!"

"Sakura you know I don't like when you are alone with him."

"I don't care Sasuke, I'm going to a public place with a friend the same things I do with Ino."

_'Yeah only this is a guy that's from a sex cult that you'll be alone with and did I mention... he's a guy!' _

"Mommy will be back later Ichi-kun, you be a good boy and don't bother daddy so he can finish his paper."

"Aah!" She didn't say any other word nor acknowledged that I was even standing there, and just left with Sai.

"Hn," If she wanted to play that way then so could I.

* * *

"Um Te-Sasuke... why did you drag me out here, I have finals to study for... and I really need to study for them."

"Shut up Dobe."

"Hey! I didn't have to come out here at all you know just because you're sulking, where's Sakura-chan anyway? She's better at dealing with your moods," Naruto looked around the restaurant for Sakura, but I knew she wasn't going to be showing up anytime soon.

"Dobe sit down... she's not coming."

"And why is that, you two aren't in a fight are you? What she at her mother's and you got the baby... care to spill?"

"Hn... she's walking around in the park with this guy in he-."

"Hold up what? Sakura-chan's on a date with another guy after she just had your son a couple months ago... I didn't think it was going down hill."

I quickly yanked Naruto back into his sit, since he still hadn't sat back down since looking for Sakura in the first place... I didn't need him spreading rumors of our break up in the ramen shop. "They're not on a date you moron! He's a classmate that was assigned to do a stupid project with her, he's a new kid and she feels that she needs to be nice to him."

"Oh... and I'm guessing by your response daddy's not happy that mommy's attention is on another guy."

"Naruto, you're pusing your luck."

"And now daddy's mad at me... this is really serious. I can sense you're really not into this new guy... is he a threat to you and Sakura?"

"Hn... I don't have the reasoning to believe it, at least not from Sakura's side. But this kid, I don't know what he's got up his sleeve," I pushed my half eaten ramen away, and I did my head on the table feeling a headache, I rarely get, coming on.

"Oh come on Sasuke, use your resources, hell you practically own half the city... if Itachi got wind of this."

"I'm not getting him involved in my afairs anymore, I just got him to back off with running my life."

"Blahhh!" Ichiro had been quietly sleeping in the stroller I had him in, but apparently it was time for him to eat. While I was busying myself fixing his bottle, Naruto was racking his little brain for some answer which wasn't a good thing.

"Hear me out Sasuke... don't tell Itachi about the part involving Sakura, just tell him there is a guy that is hanging around her and little man, maybe he'll decide how to handle it pass that."

Once I was sure Ichiro had a good grasp of the rubber nipple in his mouth and he wasn't sucking in air to upset his stomach, is when I answered Naruto's stupid question. "And then he'll come to me asking as to why he had to handle my messes, then he'll get into some rant about how I'm not mature enough to run my own life and then we'll be back to square one before Sakura was pregnant."

Because of my rant I nearly missed when Ichiro finished the bottle, having him suck on nothing would cause pockets of air to in his stomach and he would be in pain for a few hours... not something I wanted him to go through. And of course not burping him was out of the question too, I didn't need him throwing up while we were here; I sat him up in my lap and gently patted his back listening for his soft burps.

"Hey if I had an older brother that ruled a major organization and my girl was catching the attnention of another guy I'd use his connections to deal with the punk. I wouldn't want him stealing her from under my nose."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side Dobe, I'd like to live long enough to this little guy get married," I motioned to Ichiro still in my arms.

"Hey... you keep your hands off Hinata-chan and we're cool."

"Aa."

* * *

**Note: Well more ranting from Sasuke while he's being a good daddy... but he's sulking, this is going to be war... and who knew Naruto could be so deadly. The beginning of the chapter is just a little recap as to what was going on with the couple through Sasuke's eyes.**

**Thanks to:  
**dreamingwithabrokenheart  
SakuraUchiha44530  
Conejo-sama  
TheReviewer101  
rao hyuga 18  
PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover  
sweetD87  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Twisted Musalih  
Frankiegirl2020  
Uchihablossom0626  
Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	36. Park meeting

__

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

**'Phone call'**

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's POV**

I got the weirdest call this morning. It was a typical Sunday morning, Sasuke was still mad that I had gone to talk to Sai and I was angry that instead of him finishing the report like I told him to, he decided to go out and have lunch with Naruto. It wasn't the fact that he went out with Naruto that bothered me because they've been friends since childhood and they haven't talked since Sasuke was still in school, with Naruto and his classes and Sasuke caring for Ichi while I finished school, it was nice that they found some time... but that didn't have to be when I told him to finish the paper!

They could have hung out all day today if they wanted but no... not only did Sasuke again have to sleep in the couch for not listening to me, now he has to stay home all day and finish the paper while Ichi and I go to the park, I have no sympathy for him it's his own fault.

But back to why I started this, just as I was packing every thing we would need for the park my cell starting to ring. I was hesitant to pick it and because of that Sasuke thought it was Sai asking for another meeting.

"No it's not Sai-kun... I'm not answering it because I don't know who it is." I showed him the screen thinking he might know who it was or maybe it was really for him.

Ironically enough back last year when Sasuke was sick that one time and I broke my phone when Karin called, Sasuke was sweet enough to buy me a new one and some how we had nearly the same number, the last digit was the only difference; so sometimes when Naruto, for example, would dail my number when he really wanted Sasuke. I was thinking this was the same thing, but I was shocked when he told me who's it was.

"That's the company's main line, and the extension is Itachi's secretary's desk."

"Arina? Why would she be calling me?" Of course she would have no reason to call me, I wasn't involved in the company matters and I haven't seen Itachi in over a month... now that he's not trying to run Sasuke's life I've barely heard from him unless Ichi is mentioned. I immediately thought she was trying to get a hold of Sasuke since he was planning on joining the company in the fall, maybe Itachi needed to talk for some reason, but then wouldn' the call him himself?

My reasoning was being Itachi was busy and asked that she call him and she got the numbers wrong like everyone else does. However after explaining it to be placed back in my hand a second later with a frown on Sasuke's face. "She doesn't want to talk to me, she wants you."

"Me! But I don't even know her other than when we met at the hospital when Ichi-kun was born." He merely shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the phone again for me to take. "Hello... Arina-san?" I never even had a conversation with the woman before, she came with Itachi to the hospital and congratulated Sasuke and I after Ichi was born... that's about it.

**'Oh Sakura-sama am I disturbing you?'**

"No no you're not disturbing anything... I just didn't think you'd ever call wishing to talk to me."

**'Oh well... you're really the only one I could think of to go to with this... problem.'**

"Is everything alright?" I began to panic thinking that something had happened, Itachi may have backed off of Sasuke but maybe now Arina was getting the brunt of his abuse.

**'Um... I don't think it's something I should discuss over the phone, can I meet you some where?'**

"Um... well." I wasn't sure if I should say yes I was already on thin ice with Sasuke about meeting people, for some reason, and I was afraid if I did go it would give Sasuke the idea that he could blow off his work again which I didn't want.

**'It's not a real big thing Sakura-sama if you're busy-.'**

"No it's okay I'm taking Ichiro to the park near Sasuke's apartment could you meet us there on your break?"

**'I can be there in twenty minutes, Uchiha-san isn't in the office today so I can leave when I wish!'**

"Alright then, see you in twenty!" After I hung up I ran to finish packing everything Ichi would need while we were out. I just got him in the stroller when Sasuke came back into the room.

"What did she want?"

"Honestly I have no clue, she sounded worried about something but she wouldn't say what on the phone, she's going to meet us at the park so we can talk."

"Hn... if it's something about the company, don't get involved." That was the weirdest advice he's ever given me but I didn't have time to sit and think it over because I was now going to be late if I didn't leave now.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside, shame Sasuke was stuck inside, but I'm not going to dwell on that. Since it was so nice out everyone and their mother seemed to be here at the park, even our crazy neighbor was here sitting on a shady bench feeding birds. There were a bunch of children close by and every time a large group of birds would come down to eat the bread she was throwing, the kids would come running and scare them away causing the woman to holler at them.

I decided I didn't want to be anywhere near her ranting so I chose a shady tree on the other side of the park, we were near the center where the large play area for kids was located. From my position I could see every foot path that lead out or into the park, so I would easily be able to spot Arina when she arrived. About ten minutes later I saw the dark haired woman in a business suit jacket and knee length skirt approaching from the northern path that lead to the larger parking lot on the out skirts of the park.

With me probably being the only woman in all of Japan with naturally pink hair, I wasn't hard to spot sitting on the blanket with Ichi in my arms. "Sakura-sama!"

"Arina-san, how are you?"

The older woman give me a bright smile before taking off her lavender high heeled shoes and sat on the blanket across from me. "I'm... okay, my Ichiro-san is growing really fast, he was so tiny a few months ago," Arina smiled at Ichi, giving him a small waive which he laughed at since she was giving him attention.

"Yeah he's a little piglet, always hungry, which keeps us on our toes. So you're only okay... I don't mean to be nosy but you didn't sound so convincing... is that what you wanted to talk about?" I put Ichi down on the blanket in front of me, knowing if I held him I would be too distracted to listen to her. But he was quite fine with it as long as I rubbed his pudgy belly and let him play with my fingers. I didn't miss when her deep brown eyes looked down towards the grass as she nervously began playing with her manicured nails; clearly she was debating about what she was going to tell me so I waited patiently for her to gather her nerve.

"Yes but it's not really me, I'm worried about Uchiha-san... he's been acting strangely this last month."

_'She's worried about Itachi?'_ This woman had to be some sort of saint, I don't even think anyone has ever been this loyal to the older Uchiha brother. Not even his wife was this... I shouldn't talk ill about the woman because I never really knew her. But if Itachi's secretary noticed something off about her boss I should be concerned and possibly bring it up to Sasuke since he was the only family, other than Ichi, that the other man had.

"What exactly do you mean by strangely Arina-san?" Itachi did act a little odd for a normal man to being with, so I had to figure out what she defined as strange.

"Well normally Uchiha-san hands me a bunch of names on a piece of paper every monday morning and wishes that I fit them into his schedule for that week." My soon to be brother-in-law is a pig. "And then he asks me to send flowers to group on another paper later in the afternoon... but I've noticed the lists have been having fewer and fewer names on them until two weeks ago he didn't give me either. And then a few days ago there was a bouquet of lilies on my desk with a thank you card attached... I think Uchiha-san is going to fire me!" Arina burst into tears at that moment and I immediately tried to calm her.

"Now Arina-san let's not jump a head of ourselves, maybe Itachi is just realizing how much he puts you through and that is his way of thanking you."

"But it's not just that Sakura-sama... there have been other signs, when I bring my morning reports he aske me how my night was, or he asks for my advice on a problem he is dealing with; most are minor things that are easy to solve."

"Should I get Sasuke to talk to him?" I could see Ichi was becoming fussy because my attention wasn't on him anymore, I dug through the baby bag and pulled out his pacifier hoping that would soothe him for the time; it wasn't time to fed him yet so this would have to do.

"No I don't wish to involve Sasuke-san in this matter... the brothers are on friendly terms I don't wish to have that distrubed."

Well at least she was being considerate, though I'm pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't mind ruffling Itachi's feathers if I asked him nicely, I don't know Arina well but, from what I could tell, she was an all around nice person and I didn't want her to fear for her job. "Arina-san I don't know how to help if you don't want Sasuke to talk to him."

"Well... you've know both brothers for years yes? Maybe you can just give me some advice about how to handle this... anything I should be prepared for."

"I have to be honest Arina-san, I haven't been Itachi's number one fan. He hasn't liked me since Sasuke and I first started dating," I was bombared with all the hateful remarks Itachi has sent me in the past four years.

Arina looked shocked at my words, "But... you are Sasuke-san's fiancee, you're going to be his sister; how could he not like you?"

"Itachi thought the only reason I was with Sasuke was because I wanted their money, but that wasn't true; I didn't even want anything to do with Sasuke when I first met him. But he was stubborn and wanted my attention and some how I fell in love with him, large ego and all; however, Itachi was against me the whole time. I honestly don't think he began to warm up to me until we found out I was having a boy... it's a slow process, but hopefully by the wedding next year he'll like me," I let out a nervous laugh, desperately wishing this to be true for everyone's sake.

"I don't understand Sakura-sama, how could Uchiha-san treat you in such a way... he's always seemed so nice to me."

"I think if I was a woman he chose for Sasuke he would have been a little easier on me, he's not really into all the true love and happy ending stuff." Ichi had become tired of sucking on the pacifier and spit out, and now began to wiggled around on the blanket, he wanted to be held again; and since I was a loving and doting mother, I picked him up and brought him to my chest. He snuggled up against my neck and remained quiet, thankfully, so I could continue to talk to the woman I dare say I was becoming friends with.

She was a very nice woman, probably the only one I can trust in the company that won't try and jump Sasuke when he starts working there; and I liked talking to her... like the older sister I never had.

"I'm old enough to know that life isn't a fairy tale Sakura-sama... I guess I didn't know Uchiha-san very well. He's a brilliant man, but if he can't even respect the woman that will be his sister-in-law... I don't think I can work for a man like that."

"What!" Alright about twenty minutes ago she was fearful about losing her job and now she was just going to quit because of how he acted in his persoanl life; that might give him a slight wake up call but ultimately the only thing that would come out of it would be her jobless... and I didn't want that. "Arina-san it's not like that really, Itachi has had a hard time with women... it has something to do with his ex-wife." The minute the word 'wife' left my lips I knew it was a mistake seeing her eyes get wide in shock... it was obvious Itachi never mentioned her to his secretary... I think I was in trouble.

"Uchiha-san never mentioned... that he was married, what was she like? Why aren't they together anymore?"

I felt trapped, I didn't know if either brother ever spoke of Itachi's ex-wife, and I didn't want to start rumors," I can't answer that , it isn't my place to do so, and I didn't really know her... I'm sorry."

"No Sakura-sama I should be the one to apologize, I shouldn't have asked of personal matters... I just wished to understand Uchiha-san a little better." Arina then took a quick look at her watch and then a look of panic came across her face. "I'm sorry Sakura-sama but I have to go... Uchiha-san will be at the office tomorrow and I have to get things ready for the early morning's meeting. Thank you for taking time out of your day to talk to me."

"Um yeah sure anytime Arina-san, I only wished I could have been more help," I went to put the now sleeping Ichi in his stroller, it was getting pretty late and near dinner time which meant both boys would want food soon; and since Arina was leaving I really didn't have a reason to stay anymore. But I was able to get out and stretch my legs, have a stress free day which was nice.

"Oh no you were a lot of help Sakura-sama, I really needed someone to talk to... goodbye!"

"Bye!" I watched as she went back up the path she came from. "Well Ichi-kun... you want to go home and see if daddy did what he was suppose to today... you think mommy should let him back in the bedroom?" I knew the baby wasn't going to answer, one being he was asleep, but it was still nice to think he was listening; it would just have to be a surprise if Sasuke did finish the report... you'd think he's learn by now.

* * *

**Note: Just a little something different got another side story going... it will be brought up again soon, Arina is a sweet girl and she's worried about her boss... and Sakura can't think of a reason she would be. Can anyone guess as to why Itachi would be acting strange? **

**Thanks to:  
**Conejo-sama  
Uchihablossom0626  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan

Rockinyoyo **(luv the night chapter of one night ^.^)**  
Twisted Musalih  
dreamingwithabrokenheart  
kattylin  
rao hyuga 18  
SakuraUchiha44530  
Frankiegirl2020  
sweetD87  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	37. Confronts big brother

_**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking'_

_(__**?**__)- Note after story_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I wasn't going to be stupid and disobey Sakura's orders again about the damn paper... I've had enough nights on that blasted couch from hell to learn my lesson. Sakura was thrilled that I listened and damn did she give me a reward... that was the best tomato soup I think I've ever had... what? You thought I was going to say we had wild hot sex or something hn... perverts. No probably the last time we were intimate was... the day before I met Sai, which was over a month ago... damn.

I hadn't realized it'd been that long, and for some I didn't have the urges to touch her body like before... weird, it's almost like we're married couple, I wonder if Sakura thinks the same-what is wrong with me? It must be being a father and settling down... bet Itachi never felt this way when he got married; speaking of my brother. Sakura told me what his secretary told her... which shocked the hell out of me. I thought after his failed marriage that he would never fall for another woman... just make them fall for him and then get them in bed; and Sakura said I was bad, he's ten times worse. At least I've only been with a few girls when I was younger, all before Sakura and I were together of course, and Sakura will be my last. (**?**)

I just finished thinking about her when the mother of my son came into the sitting area in a light blue dress, her hair pulled up in a messy bun giving her that after wild sex look... damn I need to get laid! Control yourself, you're an Uchiha damn-it, you shouldn't be thinking about taking your fiancée on the couch while you're holding your son. After I was able to push my arousal down I noticed Sakura had moved over to the door and was putting on her shoes, which got my attention.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it look like I'm going Sasuke?" I don't know... that's why I asked. "Have you forgotten what I told you about your brother acting weird around Arina-san?"

"Hn."

"Well I'm going up there to ask him what he is planning. Arina-san is a nice woman and I don't want Itachi using her as his new toy!"

What did she just say? I know Sakura's attitude towards my brother has changed since Ichiro's birth, she was no longer afraid of him which I was proud of, but it was also a bad thing because she could get like this. "Sakura it's not your business what he does." I wasn't trying to be mean to her and I know she's becoming friends with the older woman and was concerned for her... but I didn't want Sakura to be on Itachi's bad side either.

"When she came to me for help that's when it became my business Sasuke, I don't want him hurting her... your brother can be a manipulative bastard at times and I don't want her getting caught up his web!"

Though I couldn't agree more on the bastard part, I just couldn't allow her to confront the CEO of the largest run company (**?**) in the city. "You might have met her once, but that's not a good enough reason to go after Itachi on a matter you don't know all the facts to!" I really wanted to get off the couch and stop her but Ichiro was being clingy today and refused to be put down so I couldn't get up.

"That's why I'm going to talk to him so I can see what he's up to. Bye-bye Ichi-kun, mommy will be back soon... once she straightens uncle Itachi out on a few things."

"Sakura do-." But it was no use to because she was out the door... this is going to be a bad day.

* * *

**Itachi's POV**

I think I've put up with a lot in my life... without complaint. My father and mother died, and no I don't blame them, leaving no one to look after my little brother. He was a minor and would have been sent into foster care if I hadn't stepped up and took him in. My wife, the woman I loved since middle school, cheated on me; I being the richest man in the city, could have easily had both her and her lover killed and make it look like an accident... because no one crosses an Uchiha and lives to brag about it. But I was a nice person and allowed them to keep their lives and just divorced her.

Though Sasuke defied me on several different occasions I didn't raise my voice to him and allowed him to have his way... on something. I allowed him to move out of the family home at sixteen because he just couldn't stand living with me anymore, and I even set him up in the apartment his lives in now. I allowed him to break the marriage contract with Takako-sama, even though we lost that account because of it, to be with Sakura because she was carrying my nephew. I allowed the two to push back the wedding until next spring, when they should have been married before Ichiro so he was a true Uchiha. And I even allowed Sasuke to drop out of school to take care of the boy while Sakura finished school, despite our father's wishes for both of us to make it through college... though now that I think about it I didn't finish either; I won't count that one against him. But other than saying Sakura wasn't right for him, which I take back now though neither of them will ever hear that leave my mouth, I've been a nice guy... so please explain to me why I deserved to have my office door nearly knocked from its frame by my soon to be petite, bubble gum pink haired sister-in-law.

If I was any other man, I would have jumped out of my seat and ran to the nearest exit to get away from her... but I was use to her abusive out bursts by now; truthfully I was starting to miss the quiet little mouse she use to be before she got pregnant.

"Itachi Uchiha!"

Why do I have déjà vu of when I was younger and my mother scolded me for sneaking a snake into the house, I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't escaped its cage and got into the laundry room where the maids were doing the wash... never saw those old witches run so fast in my life. I was pulled from my memories when she stomped across the room, farther angry for some reason, and marched right up to my desk. "Can I help you Sakura?"

"What kind of sick game are you playing!"

"... Excuse me?" I was the one playing games? I wasn't the one that just barged into someone's place of work demanding answers to strange questions.

"What are you playing at with Arina-san, Itachi!"

This abrupt to meeting... was about my secretary? Though it did amuse me somewhat that she was so passionate about this and even had the guts to confront me about it instead of sending Sasuke... but still. "That's none of your business Sakura."

"The hell it is, with your behavior recently you have her worried about her job, and with her upset with that she won't be able to perform the job to your standards anyway; she's a nice person and I just don't want to see her get fired over something stupid that you were the cause of!"

Though I was angry that I told her to drop the subject and she didn't, I admired that she knew exactly what needed to be said... although I did sense some underlining meaning in her statement; however, I didn't really have time to get into this with her, I had a lot to do today, and so I was hoping to just appease her rage for now so she'd leave. "I apologize if there were any misunderstandings by my actions, and I will inform Arina that her job is not in danger by my actions." I watched as she uncrossed her arms from her chest and let them fall to her sides, one of the signs she wasn't as upset anymore.

"Well good, I'm glad that everything will be fixed, oh and don't tell her I talked to you please... she didn't want me to bring it up," she scratched her head nervously and I didn't miss the hint of pink to her cheeks either.

"Aa..."

* * *

I looked back down at the paper work I had been doing before she came in having no intention of showing her out, why should I? There's the door across the room, plain as day, she can find her own way out; however, when I didn't hear the tell tale sign of the door closing upon her departure from the room, I looked up and came face to face with apple green eyes.

_'Oh god what now? Can't she see I'm a little busy at the moment, where the hell is my idiot brother at anyway... what did he do? Just leave her here to harass me all day!'_ I made a mental note to get back at him for this. Sakura was sitting in the chair directly across from my desk, clearly waiting for something. "Yes Sakura?" I didn't really want to acknowledge her again thinking she may just leave if I ignored her, but then I remembered she was as stubborn as hell and would sit there all day if she had to... which I didn't want, the faster I answered her question the faster she would leave.

"Why are you acting strange around Arina-san?"

_'Oh dear lord.'_ I gave her my family's famous glare, one that would scare any man and probably make them piss themselves, but she wasn't affected by it... probably because Sasuke uses it every time he doesn't get his way, abuses the power of it the little brat. "Sakura I have a lot of work to do, and I don't have time to answer questions, and what does on in this office does not involve you no matter what so-."

"Oh my god!" High pitched squealing girls were never a good thing... especially with the combination of the sparkle of knowing a secret that gets in their eyes. I raised a brow not trusting my voice to answer her, I was almost afraid to hear what she had to say. "You're attracted to her! That explains why you haven't been with another woman in a while... and also the flowers."

_'She told you that! ...Wait a minute.'_ "Sakura... how did you know about any of this stuff?"

"What?"

I didn't feel it was a difficult question to answer and I'm sure she felt the same way since her expression changed to a look of panic and now she was ready to leave the room; I should have let her but my curiosity was peak now that she was flustered. And she knows I'm just as stubborn as my brother when I want something answered, I'd make her sit there for days if need be to get it.

"Please don't be mad but she called the other day and asked me about you... she was worried about you since you were acting out of character and she wanted my opinion," she folded her hands in her lap with a guilty look on her face... I was afraid to ask.

"And what did you say about me?" I wasn't a vain man and I don't really care what anyone says about me... but knowing I wasn't pleasant with my nephew's mother the whole time I've known her didn't give her a good reason to give Arina a nice image of me.

"I told her the truth, I didn't want her to get hurt... she was trying to make everything a positive; she might admit it but I can tell she likes you as more than her boss, and I don't want to see you treat her like all the other women you've been with recently."

"How I treat her is not your concern."

"Damn it, yes it is! Because I don't want you treating her like you did me... you made me feel like trash, like I wasn't even good enough to lick Sasuke's shoes. He was the first and only boy I've ever been in any type of relationship with and I wasn't even the one that started it. You know your brother better than anyone, he's not into his fan girls never even gave them the time of day, but he's hounded me since my first day of high school; it wasn't even until three months into school did I allow him to take me on a date, and that was to McDonald's. You assumed that what happened to you would happen to Sasuke and I understand that, I feel sorry that your wife didn't see what a good and hard working man you are but I'm not anything like her... I never even met her. But you had no right to treat me the way you have and I won't allow you to take your anger and frustration out on Arina either!"

I honestly didn't realize she was that angry about everything I've done, and the sad part was everything she said was true. The way I was raised I've never been able to express what I'm feeling and so it is normally directed to a more non-useful cause. I never told her how I felt about what she did to me and so in my mind treating women like trash and sleeping with them to me felt like getting even with her; though that is petty and I shouldn't have got my brother messed up in it.

I was going to do something I rarely did, well... and actually meaning it I should say. "You're right Sakura, what I did was uncalled for and I cannot make up for that even if I tried for the rest of my life. Everything you said was true and I am not proud of any of it. And I can even go as far as to say I jealous of your relationship with my brother... dare I say it was too perfect; and I realize that was childish. I am truly sorry for how I've treated you; you are the perfect woman for my brother." There, I wasn't actually on my knees, but this was probably the closest anyone will ever get me to begging for forgiveness... it was up to her now to accept it.

It was time to make peace and move forward because although he didn't show it, Sasuke was torn between the two of us, and that was my fault. And if I didn't stop, and continued to allow her to think I hate her, Sasuke would have to choose a side permanently... I it wouldn't be me.

Sakura was much calmer after my apology, she leaned forward a little in the chair the sparkle back in her eye... which made me cringe. _'This doesn't look good.'_

"I'll forgive you on one condition Itachi."

_'Why do I feel running far away all of a sudden? ...I don't like that smirk she's got on her face.'_

"You have to be honest and tell me, because if you're not honest I'll know your apology isn't worth anything..."

_'She's good, manipulative... perfect for this family.'_ "Aa..."

"Are you attracted to Arina-san?"

_'Not this again.' _

* * *

**Note: So what do you think Itachi is going to say? This chapter was to wrap up Sakura and Itachi's feud... he's going to start acting like an older brother should towards her. I should have more time next week to work on this story and my others... finals are this week and then three weeks off!**

**1. (?)- This one was up in Sasuke's part of this chapter. I was having trouble throughout this story and its prequel upon deciding if Sasuke would be a virgin like Sakura was. I've finally chosen to give him some experience, not as much as Itachi, but he was with a few girls. Between the times of after he broke up with Karin and before Sakura came.**

**2. (?)- Second one in the end of Sasuke's part of the chapter. I'm tired of writing 'the company', so this is the a little game for my readers. Anyone have any ideas as to what the Uchiha brothers should own?**

**Thanks to:  
**ferbfletcherlover  
PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover  
rao hyuga 18  
Conejo-sama  
thatsohot  
xxx-emo-sakura-xx  
Frankiegirl2020  
kattylin  
sweetD87  
Rockinyoyo  
Twisted Musalih  
tsuchiya-sama  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Mizz Hime-Sama  
qawashere  
gaarasgirl93  
Uchihablossom0626  
**For reviewing... so many reviews! Luv'em... keep it up!**


	38. I shouldn't have done it, but I did

_**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

**'Text messages' **

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I cannot believe I got through his walls... I cannot believe he told me, I feel like I'm finally part of the family... the little sister, I always wanted a big brother! Although I think being there for almost two hours was a bit much, I had this whole romantic dinner fantasy planned out in my head and I probably over stayed my welcome a little. But I knew if I could get these two together it would be perfect, Arina was a very kind and respectful woman and if she could put up with Itachi while working for him a relationship would be easy.

And Itachi liked her, and I knew he would treat her with the respect she deserved; and he's suffered for a long time... he deserved some happiness. There was a bit of fear that he would turn into his old self, but if he did and Arina came crying to me I would deal with him myself and don't care if he is the most powerful man in the city.

Just as I was about to divulge my whole plan on how to woo her, my cell phone started going off, as I want to retrieve it I didn't miss the look of relief shoot across Itachi's face... I wasn't finished with him yet, or so I thought. When I finally fished my phone out of my purse I didn't even read the caller id because the only person that would be calling me right now would be Sasuke... wanting to know where I am and what's taking me so long to get home.

"Sasuke I told you I was talking to Itachi you can't give me a few hours to settle everything?"

"I can honestly say I don't care if you are seeing another man Haruno-sama, though I am curious as to what you are doing if you care to explain."

I was startled hearing a man's voice that wasn't Sasuke, who else would have my number. And then it dawned on me who it was, "Sai-kun... why are you calling me?" I hadn't heard from him in a few days, not since we finished the project, Sensei had yet to give us our grade but other than that we were done; now mind you I wasn't going to just tell him now that the project was over he couldn't talk to me anymore... in a strange way we were friends and it was nice having another guy my age to talk to.

"Sensei had explained the purpose of this graduation thing, I am still confused about it nor do I think I should attain because she said it was a time for remembering and recalling said memories."

"Yes that is what is normally done for a graduation but why don't you wish to attain?"

"It is quite simple Haruno-sama. I do not have memories to bring to the table therefore I should not be there."

I couldn't believe what he was saying; he was just as much a part of our class as everyone else... I think this was the first time I ever heard an air of uncertainty in his voice. "You have every right to be there Sai-kun, just as much as everyone else."

"I'm sorry Haruno-sama but I just still don't see a reason."

"Well it's your choice; I'm not going to pressure you into anything you're not comfortable with." I then realized I had been talking to him for about twenty minutes in my soon to be brother-in-law's office... I needed to end the conversation. "Sai-kun I have to go, but we'll talk about it in school this week, goodbye."

* * *

I felt someone starting at me the minute my phone closed so I wasn't surprised to meet charcoal orbs staring at mine when I turned to face Itachi.

"Is there something I should know about Sakura?"

"Not that I am aware of," I was confused at his assumption... why did he think there was something wrong.

"Who is this Sai person and why is he calling your phone... does my brother know of him?"

"He is a student in my class and we were paired up for a project, Sasuke wasn't too pleased but I think it was mostly with the way he spoke... Sai is very blunt and he used to live in a group that was exposed to sexual activities at a young age so-."

"He's from a cult?"

"Well... he's more of the chosen one, he never played a part in anything sexual; they're trying to get him to live in our culture and that's why he's in school with me. He's a really nice guy; Sasuke just didn't want to give him a chance." I wasn't trying to defend Sai, but I do think Sasuke overreacts sometimes for no reason at all.

Itachi was quiet for a few more minutes but his eyes never left me, once he put his hands away from his mouth if was a signal he was ready to say something important. "Be careful with this Sakura, just hearing what you're telling me I don't trust this boy and I'm sure that Sasuke doesn't either."

"I don't understand what the problem is, I understand you wouldn't trust him don't get me wrong because you've never met him. But Sasuke has several times and Sai has never tried to upset him purposely."

"It doesn't matter if this boy has or not, to my brother it's all about pride, any man for that matter that's all that's on the line. Speaking from experience, we don't like change, Sasuke and you have been together for over four years, you're engaged to marry next spring, and you have a child... in his mind you're been his woman probably since the first day he met you."

"I am not a piece of meat nor will I be treated like one!" Sasuke knows better than to refer to me in any sort of manner involving property... I'm not a trophy.

"I apologize, poor choice of words on my part," Itachi pushed back from the desk and stood to his full height, easily towering over me but not meaning to be intimating, it seemed that he just needed to stretch. "I'm certain Sasuke doesn't see you as a prize but he does see you as his wife and wants to cherish you as best he can. But this boy, though a school mate of yours, is seen as a threat to him; the way he may see it is you would be having an affair wi-."

"An affair! I would never cheat on Sasuke, the only time I've been around Sai-kun is to do the project we were assigned to do... and Sasuke has been there the whole time." I couldn't believe he thought I would ever hurt Sasuke like that, I understand he had been hurt at one time, but I would never do that to his brother.

"What about the night you said you were going to meet your little blonde friend and yet you went to McDonald's with the boy?"

"That wasn't any-... how did you... did Sasuke tell you about that night?" I took a step back in shock and slightly panicked thinking that he had been following me or had someone else doing it.

"I'm his brother, he tells me everything."

"I didn't mean to lie to him that night, we hadn't started the project yet and I was beginning to panic that we would get a bad grade... every time Sasuke and Sai-kun were in the same room all they did was fight; we needed to get it started but we wound up talking about him and that's when I found out where he was from." In my mind all this sounded reasonable and innocent, it's not like I was planning to have a secret affair with him because believe me everyone would know about it. But apparently to both Itachi and Sasuke these were lame excuses... he's a student in my class for god sake!

"Sakura, I understand school is important to you and I commend you for keeping your grades up even while you were out, but for both your sake and Sasuke's... don't contact this boy outside of class." Though they were friendly, and he was trying to sympathize with me about the situation, under it all Itachi's words were a warning and basically he was ordering that I listen to him.

I hated pushy men, always trying to boss me around, I am a smart eighteen year old woman... I know when I'm over my head in a situation and I don't need a guy telling me what to do. "Of course Itachi... I understand," I gave him my good girl smile, which he bought, and quickly departed from his office.

* * *

_'I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Demanding something like that, just who does he think he is! He's not my father that I know, and even if he was I still wouldn't listen to him... no one can tell me which boys I can and can't see. I talk to Naruto and Neji all the time and there's no problem there... why's Sai any different?'_ In my mind I was making up very valid points which I planned to bring up to Sasuke when I got home... and speak of the king himself he's texting me right now.

**'Where are you? Has my brother thrown you out yet?'**

**'lol, no he didn't throw me out, and you're never going to guess what I found out!'**

**'... what does 'lol' mean?'**

Of course leave it to Sasuke to be the one that doesn't understand text language. **'Never mind I'll tell you later.'**

**'Hn... are you coming home now?'**

Before I could even answer, the phone started to vibrate signaling a call, "He can't even allow me to answer before interrupting me." I looked at the caller id and found that it wasn't Sasuke calling me... it was Sai.

Warning bells were going off in my head, Itachi's words kept repeating and that was only making me angrier about everything. I was raised as an independent though faithful woman, I wasn't going to let either brother push me around. Sai was a friend he had no one else that he felt comfortable talking too and I wasn't going to start ignoring him just because Sasuke was a little jealous for no good reason.

With my mind made up, I opened my phone to answer the call. "Yes Sai-kun how can I help you now? Have you decided to attend graduation?"

"Sadly Haruno-sama I have not made the final decision on that matter... I was wondering, if you're not busy at the moment, if we could meet up to discuss the matter. I feel we will not have the proper amount of time between classes to cover everything."

"Meet up, right now?" I had been gone all morning and I hadn't spent much time with Sasuke this whole weekend, he was expecting me home and I was curious as to what my little Ichi was up to. But I couldn't just leave Sai hanging... why is my time split between so many guys?

"If you're busy I understand Haruno-sama."

"No, no it's fine... I'm right now outside of the Uchiha Corporation building, there's a coffee shop across the street, meet me there. I can't stay long though Sai-kun, I need to tend to my son at dinner."

"I understand Haruno-sama, I will be there shortly." He sounded excited about talking about graduation; maybe he was finally feeling comfortable around our other classmates.

It warmed my heart to do something that could make him fit into our world better... there was one thing bothering me though. With my heart all warm and fuzzy... why did I feel like I was about to get punched in the stomach the minute I agreed to meet him?

* * *

**Note: You should always go with your gut Sakura... everyone is telling her to stay away from Sai and she's not listening, she's just asking for punishment, but just how bad is it going to be? Sorry it's taking so long to get this chapter out, I'm back in class and trying to finish up another story that I've been working on for over a year, this one is almost finished too so I'm trying to work on both around the same time. Next chapter big things will happen!**

**Thanks to:  
**UcHyuSaRa Momma  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Frankiegirl2020  
Uchihablossom0626  
sweetD87  
gaarasgirl93  
Conejo-sama  
anundecidedteen  
rao hyuga 18  
Twisted Musalih  
Rockinyoyo  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	39. He's gone

_**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking'_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It must have been some new record because I can't believe I got Sai to agree to come to graduation in like half an hour. I really didn't even need to beg either, just gave him logical explanations as to why it was important for him to go, he thought about it for a good while and finally thought my points were valuable and agreed... if I wasn't in the car right now I'd be doing a happy dance. And there's still plenty of time before dinner to spend with both my boys, I feel so accomplished today!

My warm and fuzzy feeling for doing a good deed however faded away to that gut clenching one that I had been trying to ignore the minute I got into the apartment. It was really cold inside and I began to wonder if Sasuke turned up the air conditioner, because it was starting to get hot and sticky out even with it being mid May, and forgot about it.

"Sasuke... I'm home!" I looked in both the kitchen and sitting area and I didn't see him, I began to rack my brain for some missed information maybe he said earlier that he was going out and I just forgot or something. Sasuke was very responsible and wouldn't leave without telling me or putting a note somewhere, especially with Ichi involved. My mind immediately went to my baby as I raced down the hall to his room, it was stupid of me to think Sasuke would leave him in the apartment alone... but then again who knew what he was thinking if he didn't even leave me a note.

"Sasuke are you home?" Relief spread throughout my body when I peeked into Ichi's room and saw Sasuke sitting in the chair in the corner, our son nestled safely in the crook of his arm sound asleep; they looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb them, with me calling out earlier he knew I was there so I didn't need to repeat myself. Just watching how the two bonded was amazing to me, I stayed at the door was a few minutes longer wanting to preserve this moment in time in my mind; just as I was about to leave and head into the kitchen to make dinner Sasuke stood, placed a kiss to Ichi's forehead and mumbled something that I couldn't make out, before placing our son back in his crib.

He then left the room and headed into ours without even so much as a glance my way. That was odd to me and slowly that feeling before was creeping into my stomach again; wanting to assure myself that everything was alright I followed quickly into the bedroom.

"Sasuke are you okay, do you feel al...right?" The first thing I notice upon entering the room was that Sasuke stopped moving when I began to talk, then I saw what was sitting on the bed in front of him. _'Why does he have a bag out?'_ It looked like one of the old duffle bags he used in high school to carry his soccer stuff in, taking a quick peek inside I could see a bit of some clothes sticking out of the top and now I needed to know what was going on. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

My second question popped him out of his frozen trance and he grabbed another article of clothing into the bag, he went back to the dresser and took out what had to be shorts and threw them in too. Yet he still didn't answer either of my questions so I stood there and waited till he would, another few minutes and a few more thrown in shirts later and he finally did.

"Itachi said you got a call while you were in his office."

This was about Sai again! I can't believe he's in a foul mood because of a phone call, and I knew I couldn't say it was Ino this time because Itachi already probably told him who it was and Sasuke was trying to see if I'd give the information up; of which I was going too, I felt I should explain the strange call and he would understand.

"Yes, Sai-kun called me while I was speaking with your brother; it was about the strangest thing too... he wished that I'd explain to him why graduation was so important to go too. I feel really bad for him too, he doesn't understand the simple things like having friends and people who care about you; I couldn't imagine living my whole life closed off by the rest of the world living the way he did and then being thrown into ours... just thinking about-." My ranting stopped when Sasuke slammed the dresser drawer closed, I didn't even realize he had begun moving again while I was speaking. I watched as he headed into the bathroom to grab a few more things and that's when I snapped, I answered his question yet he didn't feel mine deserved an answer?

I quickly moved in front of the bed, blocking his access to that stupid of which he glared at me and demanded I move away from. "I won't move until you tell me what's going on, right now Sasuke, why are you packing things into a bag? Are you going somewhere?" My heart was pounding as my mind raced with all the possibilities as to what was happening, at the very end of that list was my worst fear and I didn't want to think it might be it.

Again he didn't answer me, and since he was about two inches taller than me he simply reached around and grabbed the bag's strap and lifted it onto his shoulder, he left the room without another word but I wasn't going to allow him to go far without an explanation.

* * *

Luckily I found him sitting on the couch when I came out of our room, though the bag was by his feet I chose to ignore it for now, and took up one of the chairs to the side of where he was sitting. "Sasuke why did-."

"I didn't want to wake Ichiro." Was all he said before putting his head between his hands, his long bangs were shielding his eyes so I couldn't read his expression. It was then I realized that I had been raising my voice while I was talking and Ichi was bound to be startled by the noise since his room wasn't far away from ours. By sitting out here and talking the noise wouldn't be carried as far and the baby could sleep.

"Sasuke please... talk to me, what's going on I don't understand." My emotions were beginning to rise but I didn't want to start crying, wishing to hear what he had to say.

"I think... I think we need a break Sakura."

"W-What?" _'That wasn't what I heard right, I didn't hear that right because his head is bowed and I misheard him... that has to be it right?'_ My mind didn't want to believe it but the squeezing feeling in my heart told me it was true.

"We need a break Sakura." His voice was more confident the second time he said it and he also built up the nerve to look me straight in the eye too, that emotionless mask he used on others was in place.

"W-Why do you think that! What gave you that idea that we did?"

"You did... you've made it clear that you aren't ready for a serious relationship, you weren't able to rebel and act like a spoiled teenage girl. After Ichiro was born and you went back to school you're like a different person, and I'll be the first to admit you weren't ready to have him."

"How could you say that!" If I hadn't been sitting already I probably would have fallen to the floor because my whole body felt weak at his words. Whatever this problem was he was blaming it all on me, and he practically called me a bad mother to my face. How dare he say I wasn't ready to have Ichi, I wasn't given the choice to decide... I would give my life for my baby. "And what do you mean I wasn't ready for a serious relationship, we've been together for four years, I've been living with you for nearly one of them, we have a child together... how much more serious can we get!"

"That's what I'm talking about, we've been together that long, it's become a routine really. We don't treat each other like we use too, I dropped out of school to care for Ichiro while you finished because my lot in life is already set... I don't want to say this but I'm content with this life but you're obviously still searching for something and I won't stand in your way. Taking this break will do both of us good and we'll see where it takes us."

"But... what about Ichi-kun? And the wedding... Sasuke my mother has probably already started sending out invitations." I completely forgot about my parents in all this mess, my mother loved Sasuke and she would be so upset if we broke up and dad... oh god he would probably have a heart attack if he found out and grandmother would disown him again; he wouldn't allow me to move back home... I don't have anywhere else to go if that happens.

"I'll call your mother tomorrow and tell her the planning is to be put on hold for now, and Ichiro will stay with you in the apartment."

"But."

"I'm staying at Itachi's place, I'll come by in the mornings before you go to school to get him and I'll bring him home before dinner."

"Sasuke..." I knew there was no arguing with him, he's had all this planned out so there was no chance I'd change his mind. "This is your apartment... I can't kick you out; I'll go to m-my parents."

"No, Ichiro needs to be with you at night and he has too much stuff to move out to go to your parents, it's easier this way."

It might have felt that way but my life is falling apart right in front of me. "Sasuke please tell me why you're doing this, it's insane... I love you. I love our life, I know things were crazy when we first found out I was pregnant but we got through it, I want to be with you please don't leave... I don't want to lose you." I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and I knew that was why he turned away from me; if he saw me crying he would break and change his mind about leaving.

I can't believe this is happening, it's like Itachi warned me about was coming true... wait a minute! "Was this Itachi's idea, are you going along with it because he still doesn't want us together!"

"My brother had nothing to do with this decision so don't try and bring him into this... stop acting like a child and trying to blame others."

"Oh so I'm acting like a child now am I... well excuse for trying to figure out why the man I love is abandoning my child and me," I know brining Ichi into this was low but I was desperate to get him to stay, I just had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that if he walked out that door I would never see him again.

"Sakura I'm not abandoning you or our son! I'm still paying all the bills and looking after him while you're in school, now would calm down and stop crying." He was pleading with me to stop my tears and I could never deny him his request, he was right I was acting worse than Ichi and he actually was a baby. I just needed to suck it up and face facts... he was going to leave us.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I understand, you don't want to be with me anymore and that's fine, I won't hold anything to you... I'll have Ichi-kun and my things out of the apartment by Friday so you can be alone again," I had my head bowed unable to meet his gaze this time as I took off the engagement ring he give me at Christmas and placed it on the coffee table. I got up from the chair quickly and went into the kitchen, my composer was barely there and I could already feel the tears coming again.

* * *

My body was so weak I barely made it to the counter, but just before I fell to the floor and cried harder I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me to a hard chest; for a brief second I felt his fingers lace with mine and then I felt the weight of the ring back on mine. "Sakura... I don't want you to leave. I want you and only my son here, where I know you'll be okay; and I don't want any other woman wearing your ring but you... I love you I always have and I always will."

Alright now I was confused, he really needs to make up his mind. One minute he's angry at me and wants to 'take a break'... and yes I'm using air quotes on that because I didn't believe that for a minute and now he doesn't want me out of his life... am I getting mixed messages here! "Well want do you really want then Sasuke? You're either leaving and want me out or you're staying because you love me, I'm not a mind reader you need to tell me what you want!"

"I want you to choose!" There he finally said it... although what it was I have no clue.

"Huh? Chose what Sasuke?" He released his hold on me, which I wish he didn't because I felt safe again in his arms, and moved to the arch way that connected the kitchen to the rest of the apartment.

"I know what I want Sakura, I've known since our first date I wanted you to be my wife, the only mother of my children... I've loved you since the first time I saw you at school; that's how sure I am that I want to be with you!"

"Sasuke I-." He put his hand up signaling he hadn't finished yet so I shut my mouth, though I desperately wanted to tell him that I to loved him that much... probably not as long as that day in homeroom because I thought he was just playing with me, but definitely close to it.

"Don't... I know you're not there yet, I've been the only guy you've been with so you don't have anything to go off of. I've been with a few other girls before you Sakura, I know you're the one I want; I'm afraid... I'm afraid if I don't do this now and we did get married we would end up like Itachi did. You would regret missing out on other... other men and I don't want to come home one night and find one of them in our bed!"

He thinks... he thinks I'd cheat on him! I couldn't believe how hurt I felt at that moment, I've always been faithful... for the four years we've been together I've never been interested in anyone else. The pain and heart break I felt for him leaving now turned to frustration and anger that he would accuse me of such a thing... just trying to think about another man like I do him makes my stomach queasy. But my anger finally got the best of me and before I could stop myself I felt my hand connect with his cheek and a red mark quickly formed where I hit him. He didn't react to the assault, didn't even glare at me, he just stared at me with that blank stare.

"Sasuke I can't believe you just said that to me, I would never do something so disgusting! I was raised better than that, I was taught to respect the man I would marry... if you forgot; at one time I was adamant about remaining a virgin until I was married. I made the decision to give myself to you because I want to be only with you... there is no one else for me."

Now that the anger was spent all that was left was the hurt, but now I was just too tired to fight him anymore. Sasuke must have sensed this because he pulled me into his arms and just held me. "Sasuke..."

"I'll be here early tomorrow to get Ichiro... we'll see how it goes from there."

I felt him press a kiss to my forehead before he pulled completely away and left the room without looking back, a minute later I heard the front door open and then close... he was gone.

* * *

**Note: And now Sakura's decision from the chapter before has consequences. Are they really going to break up, how will Sakura handle being alone? How will Sasuke handle his own decision? What about their baby? Will they get back together?**

**Thanks to:  
**TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
UchihaBlossom0626  
sweetD87  
tsuchiya-sama  
Rockinyoyo  
rao hyuga 18  
Twisted Musalih  
Frankiegirl2020  
gaarasgirl93  
anundecidedteen  
Conejo-sama  
Angelic95  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	40. Worse week ever

__

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"You what! Sasuke are you out of your freaking mind!" Naruto can be really anno-... no wait scratch that, he's always annoying, but when he's screaming at me it's worse. "Tell me Teme, and be serious, what possed you to abandon Sakura-chan and your son?" Naruto slammed his hands on the table, josling our food that we had gotten for lunch. His class happened to be cancelled today and so he thought it would be a good time to interogate me about what's been going on.

Sakura no doubt, in seeking comfort about the situation, told Ino and Hinata in school that we had a fight; and apart from Ino leaving rude messages on my phone every other minute, the Hyuga most likely told her idiot boyfriend. And that is why I'm now sitting in the mall's food court with im screaming at me.

"I didn't abandon anyone Dobe, in case you haven't noticed, my son is right here trying to sleep if you'd stop yelling." And it was true, Ichiro was asleep in the stroller right next to the table. I kept my word, it's been a week since I left the apartment but every morning I was there for my boy. Most of the time we remained in the apartment, he was most comfortable there and I didn't really want to take him out of his environment. I did bring him over to my brother's once and this was really the first time out we've had.

Truth was I really didn't want to go out, now that Sakura and I were 'on break' I seemed to notice a lot of girls staring at me; I'm pretty sure if Naruto wasn't acting like a lunatic and waving his arms around they would have approached the table. I could feel their stares and hear the whispers about how hot I was and I subconciously pulled Ichiro's' stroller closer; he really was my only shield from the fan girls because he showed that I was taken.

"Alright well you might not have left Ich, but you didn't Sakura-chan and I want to know why. Hinata said you told her to choose... choose what you jerk!"

"Hn."

"Don't _'hn'_ me, I want a straight answer or I'll knock you off that chair! Look I know you're pissed about this Sai guy in her class but get over it, big deal she spends a little time with him from what Hinata tells me he's a loner like you and trying to make him feel comfortable, she has a big heart can you blame her for that!" He was right about that, she did see the good in everyone and if she didn't give everyone a second chance we would have never been together because my first time talking to her wasn't the greatest.

"I don't blame her for anything, I just want her to be absolutely sure she wants to be with me. I want to give her the chance to back out before it's too late and she regrets it... I don't want her to be unhappy."

"And you call me the idiot, she's unhappy now because she's not with you. She's like a lost puppy Teme, Hinata says she's a shell just going through the motions... there's no spark anymore."

I hadn't intended any of that to happen... I just feared that I was rushing her. She had a baby and was engaged at seventeen, I thought her continuing renevouz with Sai was her way of saying she wasn't ready to settle down yet; honestly I expected to hear that they were spending even more time together.

"Look Sasuke... whatever you have against Sai you shouldn't take it out on Sakura-chan. From what both Hinata and you have told me about the freak, he seems to like Sakura-chan more than a friend, but she doesn't see it that way... you better get back together with her soon or he may just convince her to really leave you."

Damn I hate when he's right, but there's no way I'm going back until she tells me what her decision is... my pride wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura I can't see what you every saw in that jerk! Leaving you and my little Ro-kun to fend for yourselves... he's got to be the worst-."

"Ino... before you finish that you should know Sasuke-san does still look after Ichiro-kun while Sakura is in school." Hinata felt she needed to defend the absent party since I was too depressed to do it.

Ino has been ranting since last week when I told her and Hinata what happened, I know they're trying to make me feel better but right now they're giving me a headache. I just wanted to be left alone to think about how I was going to get Sasuke back. The apartment is so empty without him there and I haven't been able to sleep well since his side of the bed is cold. Ichi misses his daddy too, Sasuke was normally the one that would get up in the middle of the night to get him back to sleep... with me trying to do it takes over an hour to calm him, he doesn't feel safe either.

And it's hard for me to watch Sasuke come over and I'm not allowed to hug or kiss him and tell him how my night went or what his son did; every time I try to get the courage to talk to him he always looks so hurt that I can't bare to upset him more and I just leave the room. He told me he was giving me the time I needed to be with other people but I don't want that... I just want him to come home.

"So he watches Ro-kun during school hours big deal, a nanny could do that! What about on teh weekend or at night when Sakura really needs his help... god only knows what he's doing. It was the same with Shikamaru and look what happened with us... you better go through his things Sakura and see if he's hiding another girl's picture."

"Ino! Sasuke-san would never do that to Sakura... and the situation is completely different."

Yeah... Sasuke wasn't the one that was neglecting me, it was the other way around. I never realized how bad everything was going after Ichi was born, we were so focused on him and not ourselves... we really fell into a boring routine, and we're still teens. I should have spent all of my free time, which was mostly when Ichi was asleep, with Sasuke like we used to do.

Thinking back on it now I've spent a lot of the last month and a half with Sai... no wonder Sasuke was so mad at me. And speaking of Sai, he hasn't seemed to be in school all week, I wonder if he's okay? Not that I wish to go see him or anything, I partly blame him for this... if he had waited till Monday like I told him on the phone instead of asking me to meet up with him then my family wouldn't be falling apart!

What am I doing, I can't blame Sai for this, it was my choice... I took Sasuke for grantite, thinking that since we had had Ichi and were engaged I could just spend my time with other people when I should have been with them, I've truly become no better than all those girls that fawned over him in school... no, I won't be that way; from here on out I'll focus on my studies to graduate, my son, and getting Sasuke back.

"Hinata's right Ino... Sasuke would never do that to me," I began to fiddle with my engagement ring I still had on my finger, I tried to give it back to him two more times this past week but he refused to take it... now I'm glad he didn't. "He's waiting for me to get my act together so we can be a family."

"Whatever you say Sakura, but I'm warning you, don't be surprised if in the next few days some trashy little thing is hanging off his arm when he comes to pick Ro-kun up."

I decided to tune Ino out before she stared putting those thoughts into my head, Sasuke wasn't like Shikamaru that way... though when I think about it I don't think that lazy genius actually cheated on her anyway. No instead of listening to her banter I decided to focus on what Sensei was talking about for graduation. We would be practicing some time this week which reminded me I would have to ask Sasuke to stay longer at the apartment with Ichi until I got home... and an added bonus maybe I can convince him to stay for dinner now too.

I still can't believe that in two weeks I'll finally be out of this place, now I know how Sasuke felt last year... I can't wait! Then I would have three months to be with my son with nothing to worry about. Before Sasuke and I 'took time off' he informed me that he would be starting at the company during the summer just to get in there and it would be as Itachi's partner rather than intern/coffee boy. I was suppose to spend my summer with the baby and then start up at Tokyo University in the fall... but we'll see how that turns out; Ichi will barely be seven months old and I'm still not comfortable with the whole strange people watching my child thing. From what Sensei was explaining it was the same as last year so I kind of zoned off, my mind was on other things, namely how to put my broken family back together.

For the rest of the week I pretty much ignored all my classmates during the day, and that wasn't an easy feet seeing as most of the male part of the senior class somehow, Ino, found out I was semi-on the market now they were fighting for my attention; apparently they all forgot that back in December I was pregnant and ready to pop, but all their attempts were in vain because I was only interested in getting Sasuke back.

I was so focused I didn't notice when Sai came back to school on Wednesday and didn't talk to him until Friday when he approached me right before practice. "Haruno-sama."

"Oh... hello Sai-kun how are you?" I realized I had no right to blame Sai for my stupid actions, I was the one that agreed to meet him all the time... I could have just said no.

"I'm well, I believe I was ease dropping on another boy's conversation during P.E. today," okay I've never heard of someone actually admit to doing that... but then again this is Sai, "And I believe he stated you were now single... did Uchiha dump you for a better bed partner?"

You now while he was gone I didn't really miss his blunt statements, and they always seemed to be at the worse times. He was quite loud and we were standing right at the entrance of the gym with other students coming in, so everyone could hear him. "He did not dump me for a better lover Sai!"

"Oh... so then he dumped you because he finally realized he was gay? I've read in books that men maybe confused about-."

"He's not confused nor is he gay Sai," I needed to shoot down that rumor quickly or have Sasuke's reputation permenantly ruined, but I also wasn't going to shout at the top of my lungs how great he was in bed either... Ichi was proof enough of that.

"Are you certain Haruno-sama, all of my findings point to-."

"I'm sure Sai, and can we please stop talk about this." I could feel everyone staring at me so I quickly moved into the gym wanting to be alone, but of course Sai seemed to be a magnet today because he followed me all the way over to the bleachers.

"You seem upset Haruno-sama."

"I've had a really hard week and honestly your questions aren't helping any."

"I apologize Haruno-sama... I think being honest is what girls wished of the male population?"

Why was he such a good, yet weird, person... thought he came from a cult and tends to ask anything that's on his mind he would still make someone a good boyfriend. "No no you're right Sai... girls do prefer when guys are honest especially about their feelings, except there are times when guys just want to interfer in a personal matter," I was kind of hoping he would get the hint that I wanted to be alone right now... but he obviously didn't get it when he sat down next to me.

"How is it a personal matter when most of the school knows?"

"Sai... not helping, if you really want to make me feel better maybe you could give me some ideas about how to get Sasuke back?" I really didn't think I should be asking him for advice about this matter seeing as how Sai was a main reason I was in this mess in the first place; however, I was really desperate at this time so I would go for anything.

"Haruno-sama I have never put myself in this kind of position before, I am only now trying to secure my future outside of the compound... the only advice I can give is from the books I've read."

"Well then what did they say? I'm really up for anything right now."

"You move on..."

"E-excuse me?" Of everything he's ever said, that wasn't what I was expecting him to come up with.

"You move on, it seems that Uchiha does not wish to be together any longer so instead of trying to hold on to your past you move forward."

I can't believe he just said that, it's like he had no heart. "That's not true, Sasuke does want to be with me, we have a son together and we're still enaged... we're not breaking up so I'm not moving on."

"Haruno-sama you are sadly in denial, it happens to women in long relationships that end... it is not best to dwel. It will only be harder when Uchiha is seen with another woman at his side."

I can't even imagine Sasuke and another girl, so hearing Sai suggest such a thing cause me to flip out, now I didn't care if I was making a scene, I've had enough of this. "I don't know where you're getting these ideas Sai but Sasuke isn't like that!"

"Sakura is there a problem you'd like to discuss with the rest of us?" Tsunade's voice boomed over the microphone drawing everyones attention to me... I was probably as red as a tomato right now, not how I wanted to end the worse week of my life.

* * *

**Note: This took a while I know... I've been busy with school work and drawing (I've had a doodle bug for a few weeks now) and so this has kind of taken a back seat, but it's almost finished so that's good. Sai is telling Sakura she needs to move on... what is he nuts! He's forming some sort of plan in that crazy head of his I just know it!**

**Thanks to:  
**ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom  
Rockinyoyo  
sweetD87  
xxxakatuskis'xbabyxxx14  
tsuchiya-sama  
Conejo-sama  
SakuraUchiha44530  
Frankiegirl2020  
anundecidedteen  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Twisted Musalih  
rao hyuga 18  
UchihaBlossom0626  
gaarasgirl93  
Saku-iimouto  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	41. Your guilty eyes

_**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

**Note: It's been a while since I updated this story, the excuse being classes and I'm trying to finish another story... it's only got two more chapters to go. So since I haven't touched this one in a while, let's have a little recap. Two weeks before Sakura was yelling at Itachi because of the way he treated Arina and then after finding out that he actually liked her Sakura, despite her better judgment went to see Sai, Sasuke found out and now the happy couple is on a 'break'... the last chapter was the Friday after all this happened about a week after the fight... it is now the following Tuesday where this chapter starts... hope that wasn't confusing.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

When I came to get Ichiro on Tuesday morning I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the sitting area was out of sorts when I walked in with all the baby toys laying about the floor; Sakura has always been a bit of a neat freak and so I knew every night before she went to bed she would straighten the place up.

Sakura then came down the hall with our son in her arms and placed him in the automatic baby swing we bought about a month ago. She didn't seem to notice me standing there but I sure noticed her... and damn I wish we weren't fighting right now. She was in a pair of my navy blue sweat pants that since were too big on her much smaller body, hung rather low on her curvy hips and a tight white tang top that her chest was practically near popping out of. And her hair was up in a messy bun, all together it looked like she just woke up, and damn if she wasn't sexy doing that too.

I watched her for a few more minutes before clearing my throat to get her attention, I had a habit of walking into rooms rather quietly and I've scared her a lot of times so normally I would give her a warning cough before talking. But it seemed just that was enough to startle her today as she shot up and turned to look at me with what I associated to be a mix of shock and fear on her face.

"Oh!... You're early."

"Hn." Actually I was running a little late this morning and Itachi barged into the guest bedroom I had been occupying for the past two weeks and threw a pillow at my head to get me up, but it seemed she was running later than I was because she was normally fully dressed by now. She seemed to read my mind because she turned to look at the digital clock that was built into our television set and freaked.

"Oh my god, I'm late!" I watched as she then ran back down the hall and probably began to ready for school.

Now that she was gone I could begin my somewhat now normal routine with my son, as I approached the swing I couldn't help but smile at the quiet baby that was gently rocking back and forth. For some reason he loved this swing and the motion would always soothe him no matter how cranky he was, at the moment he was quite content with watching me as he lazily sucked on a pacifier Sakura had put in his mouth. I could see his eye lids starting to droop and he wasn't suckling as fast as before, he was going to fall back to sleep which was fine with me.

I heard the shower shut off a second later and knowing from experience it took Sakura a good twenty minutes to get her uniform on and do whatever else girls do in the morning, which meant she would have just enough time to get to school without being late... which also meant no breakfast. No breakfast for her wasn't good because as far as I know she was still pumped milk at night for the morning and going on low energy and no food till lunch could cause her to get hurt at school.

I'm not heartless mind you and I don't want to see her get hurt so I quietly went into the kitchen to make her something. Exactly twenty minutes later she came back down the hall and ran to the front door to grab her shoes. "Ichi had a bottle just before you came so he should hopefully fall back to sleep, I have practice after school so I'll be home later... unless you have plans, if you do you can drop him off at school and I'll figure something out."

"Sakura," my voice held an annoyed tone to it for two reasons, one being she hadn't used my name in the whole time I've been here and two because she knew I never had plans and would stay as long as I was needed. When I didn't get a response from her I called her name again, this time she peeked into the doorway and looked like a child about to be scolded for doing something they weren't suppose to.

"Yes?"

Again she refuses to use my name and now she won't even look at me in the eye, it's almost like... like she was guilty of something. That's it... she actually did it, she was with another guy last night and that's why she is so tired now... that explains everything.

It was now my turn to not be able to look at her, the very thought of the woman I loved being with another man in our apartment... with our son in the other room, I could barely breathe. I told her to go be with other guys and be a normal teenage girl, but now I was regretting that decision... this was like Itachi's life all over again only we weren't married yet and I gave her permission to see other men.

"Here..." I thrust the egg and cheese sandwich I made her into her line of sight. Judging by how she didn't take the sandwich I was offering she was shocked, when we were together and she started back at school I had begun to make breakfast in the morning, now I guess she was confused by my actions.

"Sasuke... you didn't have to make me anything."

"You're running late... and I know you were going to skip eating, that's not good if you're still pumping... I don't want you passing out in school." My heart clenched seeing the guilt seep into her eyes and it confirmed what I thought.

"Thank you..." She took the sandwich and began to take small bits. The silence was killing me and I knew that no matter how much it would hurt... I needed her to tell me.

"Sakura... why are you running late?"

"What?... Oh, Ichi had a bad night last night and we didn't get much sleep; I wasn't able to calm him until nearly three and I just over slept."I believed her... but I wanted to know who the 'we' was, we as in Ichiro and her... or we as in another man and her. "Are you sure you can stay... it's not interfering with any plans you have?"

"It's fine, I didn't have anything planned so don't worry."

I'm sure she was about to say something else but her cell phone that was on the counter began to buzz, signaling someone was calling her. She walked over and picked up the device, but didn't answer it. She looked at the caller ID, that guilty look intensified on her face as she bowed her head not allowing me to see her expression anymore; she quickly shoved the phone in her pocket and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for the sandwich... I should be done around four thirty." And then she grabbed her bag off the couch and left.

After hearing the front door close I went down the hall to our room... the room I shared with her months, the room we first made love in and conceived our son, the room our lives began together in... it was this room that Sakura may have brought another man to last night. I didn't want to believe it trust me and I knew in my heart, again I do have one, that she wouldn't do that to me; but my mind just wouldn't drop this feeling.

Scanning the room I didn't see any evidence of another man being there, everything was in the same place as it was yesterday afternoon; but just because she didn't bring a guy in here doesn't mean there wasn't one in the apartment. That look on her face just couldn't be explained any other way, I was now in a panic thinking I may actually be losing Sakura... did I ultimately push her into the arms of another? Are we now really breaking up?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I couldn't even look at him, the man I love, the one I am to marry... the father of my child and I couldn't even look him in the eye because I felt so guilty. After what happened yesterday I don't believe I should have the right to still be engaged to him... it's my entire fault; everything was going great in our lives and I had to screw it up. When I got to school, thank god somehow I made it with enough time, I sped walked to my locker to get my things; I didn't want to bump into anyone that I knew would wish to talk to me so I kept my head down and my eyes averted from the other students in the hall... I just wanted this day to be over quickly.

"Haruno-sama!"

_'Oh god... he was the last person I really wanted to see right now.'_ I panicked and did the first thing my mind could think of at the moment, and so I ran into the girls' bathroom; I didn't care if I was late for homeroom, right now I just couldn't deal with Sai... I probably would never be able to look at him the same way ever again. I moved away from the door and went to the sink to splash some water on my face to help cool me down; that did help somewhat but a second later I was riled up again when the door flew open and the man I was trying to avoid walked right in liked he owned the place.

"Haruno-sama, we must talk."

"Sai what are you doing! This is the women's' room, you can't just come barging in!"

"There is no one else in here but you and you are not using the facilities correct... therefore I am not disturbing anything. We must speak about yesterday and I sense that you are annoyed with me."

I turned back around and gripped the sink tightly trying to compose myself, "There is nothing we need to talk about."

"Yes there is, you seemed uneasy about it and I wished to understand why... is it not common among people to do such?"

I was really beginning to get annoyed with his whole naive act, I mean who was I kidding there was no way he was as innocent as he appeared to be... he's a eighteen year old boy and there's only one thing on their mind. "No Sai... what you did was not common here, it was manipulative and cruel and I don't want to talk about it so please leave now."

"Haruno-sama..."

"Leave now Sai or I'll go to Tsunade-sensei and tell her you're harassing me!" After my voice stopped bouncing off the tile walls and it became silent once again I was able to hear him open and close the door signaling I was alone once again. With that knowledge I dropped to the floor and just began to cry... why did everything have to be so complicated in my life?

* * *

**Note: I decided to end it there... in the next chapter you'll find out what they are talking about... what happened between sakura and sai on monday night... and does sasuke need to be worried about their future?**

**Thanks to:  
**kyokyo123  
Lumenna  
killmeangel24  
wolfrider93  
Conejo-sama  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Twisted Musalih  
rao hyuga 18  
gaarasgirl93  
sweetD87  
Rockinyoyo  
Saku-iimouto  
lovexwatermelonx  
UchihaBlossom0626  
Denii-Asakura  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	42. How could you?

_**Don't own Naruto**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

**Note- This chapter may be confusion, it's like part two of chapter 41... Sakura is still hiding in the bathroom of school but she's retelling what happened the day before with Sai and why she's been upset.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I'm sure everyone is wondering just what is going on in my life and just what happened yesterday so I'll tell you. Nothing really happened during school, with it being the end of the year sensei was giving us free time to talk with our friends or study for finales the upcoming week; I, having A's in all the college level classes I took, didn't need to take the exams so I was busy talking with Hinata and Ino. The one thing again I noticed was that Sai wasn't in class, I was beginning to think that he didn't even want to graduate at all; with all the time he's been out and the fact that he arrived very late in the year it would be a miracle that he did. But it wasn't my business what he was doing and the only guy I should be worried about is Sasuke.

That morning we had a little break through, I had asked him if he wanted to join Ichi and me for breakfast and he agreed... we were like a family again and I'm certain it helped our son to see daddy and mommy together once more.

I was in a good mood for the day because of that, it gave me hope that our lives could be put back together soon and put this mess behind us, and I was hoping Sasuke would want to stay for dinner that night too... I just couldn't wait for the bell to ring and allow us to go home for the day.

Sadly my hope was shattered when I did get home Sasuke was just coming down the hall with Ichi in a different set of clothes then the ones I had him in that morning. Sasuke read the confusion on my face and explained that Ichi got mashed pears all over the other outfit, I couldn't help but notice that Sasuke too was wearing different clothes then before and could only assume a food fight had broken out between father and son.

Pushing my giggles away at how cute they both looked, with Ichi freshly bathed his hair was more of a darker gray towards black making him look more like his father than ever before; but I pushed that from my mind to ask my question. I watched the emotions shoot across his dark gaze before he looked down to our son. I was hoping he would say yes... but sadly he refused. I began to think that what I was hoping for would never be... that we really had drifted apart. But then he said that Itachi had some sort of business dinner planned to announce his inheriting half of the company and finally taking part of it come the summer. I could tell by his voice that he would have rather been with us here but that he needed to.

I of course completely agreed that he needed to go and I tried to convey my support for him and how proud I was at what he was achieving. He gave Ichi to me and then left, needing to go prepare for the dinner, I know Itachi would hate if the guest of honor was late; a smile came to my lips when wondering if Arina would be accompanying the older Uchiha brother as his date. I was giddy as a school girl, pun intended, when thinking about it as I brought Ichi into the kitchen to start making dinner.

* * *

I had just finished washing the dishes and my baby was busy playing in his play-pen, I didn't have to worry much about him because he was safe and happy and give him a couple hours and he would tire himself out then I would take him to bed, that gave me enough time to do homework or in this case just read since I didn't have any homework to do... but basically it was just time for me to relax.

I had just gotten my book and was about to sit on the couch when there was a knock at the door… that's when it started. "Sai! What are you doing here?''

"May I enter Haruno-sama?"

"Um..." Ichi was safely in his play-pen across the room so I didn't see the harm in allowing him in. "Okay Sai... is something wrong?"

Again he didn't answer me just scanned the room, much like Sasuke does, searching for something. "Uchiha was here?"

"Well yes he was, it is his apartment and he takes care of Ichi-kun while I'm... wait how did you know he was here?" Sasuke left nearly two hours ago, yes it was his place but he was living with his brother... so how could Sai possibly know that he was here?

"I saw his car parked out front earlier when I came to question as to what was done in school today... I thought you and he had broken up, is that not what you told me last week?"

For some reason I felt as if I was talking to my father for a second... only with less emotion, though surprisingly this is the first time I've ever heard a hint of anger in his voice. "Well no, we didn't break up, we're taking a break, it means we're stepping back to look at where our relationship is going."

"Haven't I already stated that it was useless to try and get him back? Males are always looking for something better, it was the same way while I was studying in the compound once a man was finished with one woman he would move to the next... it is the way of nature; I thought you were smart enough to know that Haruno-sama!"

I stepped back at his outburst not expecting such rage to come from him, "I am smart thank you very much, and my relationship is completely different than the... orgies at 'the compound,' for one Sasuke and I are still engaged and we have Ichi-kun."

"You are relying a little too much on a child Haruno-sama, I have read many books where children must split their time between parents... or one parent has full custody of the kid."

"Neither of those will happen because Sasuke loves us too much to leave."

"Haruno-sama you are trying to cling to something that is not there, your time with Uchiha is over and you must accept that."

"Why..."

"I have already explained that Haruno-sama... why should I have to once again."

"No... why are you being so cruel, you have never even said one good thing to help me get back with Sasuke... it's almost as if you don't want us to be together," I wiped the tears that were rolling down my cheeks, so busy with that that I missed the smirk come to his face.

"So you've finally figured it out then?"

* * *

My entire body stiffened at his words, "What?" I pulled my hands away from my face; I wanted no distractions while he explained.

"Do you not understand Sakura... he doesn't deserve you. You're beautiful, smart and have a fiery temper; you're eyes sparkle with passion that has yet to be unleashed... I see all of this inside of you." Sai's hand moved from his side and gently stroked her cheek and bubble gun pink hair.

Sakura was faintly in a trance by his eyes, they weren't like Sasuke's; though he wouldn't admit it Sasuke was very easy to read, when he was mad his eyes flashed when he was sad he would try to block me from seeing his pain and when he was horny he would... well I would know. But Sai... his eyes held nothing, I pushed away his hand and took a step away from him, "Sai... why would say something like that? Sasuke can see all of those things in me too, he has told me on several different occasions."

"But where is he now? He isn't here; if he truly cared for you then he would be here trying to fight me for you."

"Sasuke doesn't need to do that because there is nothing between us!"

"There is nothing between us? Have you not come to me every time I called, did you not go out of your way to help me fit in among normal civilization, you have been by my side since we met... is that not how a relationship starts?"

"What! No! I was trying to be your friend; you were a new kid in a new world that you were just thrown into... I was trying to be good friend."

"I'm not looking for friends... I have a mission and I cannot disappoint sensei. I was given the chance to leave the compound and find the perfect woman to be my wife... and I found her," Sai took another step closer to me and I practically jumped back.

"Sai... me... you can't mean... Sai I'm not that woman."

"But you're prefect, I've already stated why you are, why else would you show kindness to me if we were not meant to be together?"

"Sai I told you why I was nice, I wanted to be your friend nothing more. And isn't there some sort of rule where your wife needs to be pure in body... a virgin? Clearly I'm far from that, I have a baby, I'm certain your sensei wouldn't approve of the chosen one's wife to have a child by another man."

"The woman I chose to be mine does not need to be a virgin, and besides you are barely used Uchiha does not know half of what I do about sex... and I can tell you crave that. And yes you've had his child but that can be over looked... sensei would not need to know... I've already explained that children are able to live with only one parent, simply give him to Uchiha."

"What!" I nearly tripped over Ichi's play-pen, I didn't realize I had moved that far from the door to now be in front of him; if Sai decided to move closer I would be trapped because there was no way I was moving away and leaving him unprotected.

"Uchiha needed and heir for his company yes, that is what the child is, give him custody and come back to the compound with me I can give you as many children as you want."

I couldn't believe he even thought that was possible, to just give up my baby like that. I looked over my shoulder to Ichi, he had been quiet for some time and I thought him to be asleep but he was wide awake staring up at me with those innocent dark green eyes. When he saw my attention was on him he broke out into a big smile and reached out for me... I could never give him up. "No Sai, you have got to be out of your mind to think I would give Ichiro up! He is my son, and even if it is over between Sasuke and me... I still wouldn't give him up."

"I do not understand what is the point of caring for a child without the father present? The man that give the sperm to the woman that gave birth to me didn't care for her, they did not remain together and I was placed with the other children... but I was fine."

"It has nothing to do with the father at all... a woman bonds with her child way before it is born. The baby is defenseless in the womb and it's survival depends on the mother, strength and instinct come forth that only a mother could ever have... they would die for their child; haven't you ever talked to your mother?"

"There is no point to seek out the woman, she gave me life but I am the chosen one I will always be above everyone in the compound. You will be too once you are presented to sensei and the rest of the elders."

"What point of no do you not understand? I will not be with you... I don't love you."

"As I've stated Sakura, love is not needed... though sex is quite enjoyable and as I've already stated I have studied every technique there is... I am quite sure I could achieve god status quickly; however, I will only take my wife to bed."

"And as I've told you before I will not be yours Sai, I love Sasuke and I'll have be will anyone else." He was really starting to annoy me, he just wouldn't listen to me and I was done. "Sai I think it's time you."

"No."

"What?"

"No... I refused to leave not after everything I've done to get this far... it took long enough to get Uchiha out of the picture."

I wasn't sure if I was suppose to hear that last part because Sai had spoken barely above a whisper but that was a motherly gift I was given when Ichi was born, and with my sensitive hearing I could hear a pin drop probably from outside; so hearing Sai's comment was as if he screamed it. And just hearing his words caused my temper to flare, "You what! You're... you're the reason Sasuke and I are apart!" I didn't let him get a word in, no longer was I afraid of him and just attacked. "How could you! We never did anything to you; do you even care that you may have ended our relationship for good? We've been together for four years, we were planning to marry next year... we have a son; his life could be ruined because of your selfishness! I hate you, I want you to leave now and I don't want to ever speak again," Again I didn't wait for him to speak as I forced him out of the apartment; slamming the door in his face was the nicest thing I could do to him.

For the rest of the night I laid in bed and thought over the last couple months, all the times Sai called me to ask random questions and I was stupid to think he really needed help when he was really playing me and working to get between Sasuke and me. I should have never thought it was nothing and I should never defended Sai in any fight I had with Sasuke. Now I understand what he was trying to tell me and I know now that I don't deserve him and I can only hope he will take me back.

* * *

**Note: So it was Sai's plan all along to break the happy couple up and make off with Sakura. And now you know what happened that Monday night, and Sakura did nothing wrong. This story is coming to an end soon... I'm thinking about 2 maybe 3 more chapters just to wrap it up. Sakura and Sasuke need to talk and she needs to explain what happened... but is he going to listen now that he thinks he lost her for good?**

**Thanks to:  
**xXKawaiiChibiXx  
Komaley  
Shakilove  
theonesakura  
SakuraUchiha44530  
wolfrider93  
Frankiegirl2020  
sweetD87  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Lumenna  
GreenxApples  
rao hyuga 18  
mdtiger  
UchihaBlossom0626  
gaarasgirl93  
SasukexSakura-Shannaro  
killmeangel24  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	43. Is it over?

_**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**_

_"talking"_

_'thinking' _

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Like she said, Sakura came back to the apartment around dinner time; she looked worse than when she left that morning, my stomach twisted just thinking about what could have gone on at school... thinking about how I acted last year is bad enough. Again she couldn't look at me but this time I didn't fight about it, this was what I wanted... sort of, but I gave her time to make her decision and she did. Knowing she chose to be with another man hurt me deeply, this is the woman I wanted to marry, the mother of my son... how can I move on from this?

Though I'm hurting I can't blame her for this, we were too young to be this deeply involved... dare I say I have fallen down the same path as Itachi only I changed the ending slightly. But that was something else I feared, since I'm following in his shadow I don't want to end up like he did after his divorce; and ironically just as my life is going down the toilet, his is looking up.

During these past couple of weeks I've been living with him he has been a completely different person than the workaholic and sex crazed brother I once knew. He comes home at a normal hour and hasn't been as crabby as usual... I think his secretary has something to do with that. A couple nights this past week he has gone out to dinner, he's says it was for business but I'm not stupid... I know what a date is.

Feeling Sakura's stare on me and I could only assume she wanted me to leave so her new... boyfriend could come over, I made a mental note to grab a few more things tomorrow when I came over; eventually Sakura and I would have to talk about all this, now that we weren't together anymore I can't just over look the whole living situation. I don't know if... Sai had his own place to live but there is no way I would allow Ichiro to live there when Sakura moved out. And don't misunderstand I wasn't throwing Sakura out by any means, but I also wasn't going to be paying for an apartment that they were living in; I too wouldn't be able to return to live here knowing the two may possibly spent the night together, so I would just sell it and find a new place.

Sakura was still standing in front of me, probably trying to be nice and not asking me to leave, but I wouldn't keep her from him for long. "Ichiro was fighting to take a nap this afternoon and didn't go down until about a hour ago, so he'll probably remain asleep for another hour... you won't be disturbed," I moved past her without looking back even though it hurt to do it, I needed to get pass this; but feeling her delicate fingers lace around my wrist made it hard to.

"Sasuke wait... please... please don't go."

_'Don't go? But doesn't she want me to leave so Sai can come over?'_ I was confused with what she wanted, unless she thought she could have both of us, just thinking about that made my blood boil. It would explain everything, the reason she wanted to have breakfast with me yesterday and wanted to have dinner... only to have him over for dessert; I refused to be a toy for her to play with. I quickly ripped my hand away from her, "I can't stay."

"Oh... do you have another dinner planned?"

"... No."

"Do you have plans?"

"Sakura..."

"Please stay... for dinner, so we can talk, it's important," Sakura tried to reach out to touch me again possibly seeking some sort of comfort, but I was in no mood to give it.

"What is there to talk about... I already know what's going on Sakura."

I could see over my shoulder how she jumped back in shock, "You... you know, then you know that Sai-."

"I know that you and Sai want to be together."

"What! Sasuke that's not-."

"Don't try to lie Sakura. I knew something like this would happen and that's why I wanted this break... although now that is a moot point since there won't be an 'us' anymore," I held back the tears I wanted to shed and moved to the door.

"Sasuke what are you saying, I don't want us to-."

"There's no point in denying it Sakura... it's over!" I couldn't look at her and I didn't want to hear her cries because I would go to her and only hurt us both more, so I left the apartment... and my family.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

When I got home after graduation practice I was fully intent to talk to Sasuke and get everything out in the open so we could get back together and be a family again. But everything fell apart the minute I walked through the door, Sasuke was saying I wanted to be with Sai and he wouldn't let me talk and... and then he left. My whole plan was ruined because he got some stupid idea in his head and then he wouldn't let me correct him.

"You... YOU STUPID JERK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not carrying who heard me. "Your mind is playing tricks on you and you can't even see it. I love you, you idiot... not Sai... I want to be with you."

I can't think it's over, I won't believe it is, we've been through too much to just end because his jealousy go the best of him. I should have been more considerate of the volume of my voice because a few minutes after I was done screaming I heard my baby crying... he never did like to be woken early from his nap. "Mommy's coming Ichi-kun." I wiped the tears that had come to my eyes and then went to comfort him.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm confused... I'm never confused nor do I like being confused. You might think I took off the minute I left the apartment... but I didn't; after slamming the door I remained on the other side going over everything that was said in the last ten minutes.

_'Did I really tell her it was over... what the hell was I thinking?'_ I was just about to go back inside and take it back when I heard her scream.

"You... you stupid jerk!"

_'Jerk? Is she that upset about us being over, I'm the one that is losing everything... I'm losing you and I won't see my son as much as I want.'_ My heart clenched tightly at that thought, _'I love my son, and I love that you gave him to me Sakura... and knowing I will always share a part of you in him. But that will always hurt me too, he is your son too and I can't take him from you... I wouldn't dream of it. So I will have to sacrifice my happiness and only be with him while you are out.'_

"Your mind is playing tricks on you and you can't even see it. I love you, you idiot... not Sai... I want to be with you." Her words seemed so certain and I could feel the pain she was in... but then why would she allow him so close to her... to our son? My mind was racing and it was hard to make a complete thought sound right, I needed to leave before I went back inside and made a fool of myself; so like I had first planned I left the apartment to head back to Itachi's.

The next day I was expecting to go to the apartment and care for Ichiro like I did everyday while Sakura was in school, but Itachi stopped me before I could leave. "Itachi?"

"I was informed that Sakura would not be going to class today and to tell you that you didn't need to go over." He didn't remain, having to head into the office, to question yet another change in my routine; he didn't say anything when I started to crash here and I didn't tell him about my decision of last night... it wasn't really his business to know.

But Sakura calling out of school and keeping me from my boy is odd, she has never denied me excess to the child before... well she didn't really say I couldn't see him, just that she wasn't going in. But she knows I won't go over there with her all day not that we're over... I didn't even want to think that maybe I wasn't the one she wanted to come over.

I remained away from the apartment to give her space with the baby, but one day turned to the rest of the week. I missed my son and I wanted to see him, my pride was finally ready to give in as I grabbed my phone. However just as I was about to call Sakura and ask to come over the small device went off on its own... and the last person I thought would be on the line.

* * *

"Whatever you did Uchiha, you had better fix it now, my daughter has been here for most of the week with the baby and I want to know why."

"Oh stop it dear, I didn't call Sasuke over here for you to threaten him, now go back and help the customers."

When I answered the phone that morning I didn't expect to be sitting in the Haruno's kitchen area by noon. I'm glad that there were still people wanting to be served when I arrived because I'm pretty sure Haruno-san would have come after me with a bread knife the minute he saw me walk in. Apparently Sakura had been coming here all week seeking her mother's comfort, and naturally since his little girl was upset I was to blame for it so Haruno-san questioned me the second he had free time. Sakura must not have told them what happened Tuesday night that's why her mother called me over with questions.

"Sasuke... I know things are chaotic as a teenager and to have a baby makes it more stressful, I can see it when I look at Sakura now... but she won't tell me much about what has her so upset now, so will you tell me Sasuke?"

Though I wasn't comfortable explaining my situation with someone, Haruno-sama has always been on my side with everything and she's never blamed me for getting Sakura pregnant in the first place. "Has Sakura said anything?" I know Sakura; she wouldn't not say anything to her mom.

"Well... she told me the two of you were taking a small break... and that you have been living at your brother's home for the past couple of weeks. I was confused and worried that you had changed your mind about marriage... but then Sakura told me about a boy coming to school and that you were jealous?"

"I'm not jealous... I merely wanted to give her time to think about things without me hovering; I didn't want our marriage to fall apart like my brother's did... but she chose him over me."

"Chose him... Sasuke you're a smart boy and I'm surprised at you. You have been so persistent at being with my daughter for such a long time and now that you're so close one tiny bump in the road and you drop everything. I know my daughter sweetie and there is no other man in her life, besides my grandson, other than you!"

Her words were flattering and gave me a little hope but it was immediately pushed down by my rage, "If I'm the only one then why was she sneaking off to him and trying to lie about it!"

"I will admit that was wrong on her part and I told her so, but she was only trying to be the boy's friend nothing more; you of all people should know how she wants to make everyone feel welcomed. Yes you had the right to be angry but you must control your jealousy... my daughter is barely eighteen years old and a very beautiful girl, there will be many men trying to gain her attention whether she has a child or not, you just have to show them that she is spoken for already."

"She doesn't seem like she wants that anymore... at least not from me, we had a fight Tuesday and I sort of broke up with her." I was kind of expecting Haruno-san to fly through the doors ranting about me abandoning his daughter and our child, but he must not have heard because all was quiet.

"Yes I thought something like that happened when she came over Wednesday... she told me how you stormed out without listening to her."

_'Listening to her... I didn't want to hear her say she wanted to be with Sai.' _"With all respect Haruno-sama... but what would there be to listen to?" Okay I give, I'll sit still and listen, and I figured it probably wouldn't hurt as much hearing her mother giving me the news.

"If you stayed you would have learned that Sai had planned to break the two of you apart."

"Hn... wait, what?" When I let her words filter though my brain, my heart clenched and I needed her to go into more detail; if Sai had planned something like this did I jump the gun and ended my relationship with Sakura prematurely.

"Sakura told me what happened Monday night, apparently where Sai comes from relationships don't mean much... even with a child involved. He told Sakura he wished to gain her attention because he wanted her to be his wife... she didn't know of his plan and was extremely upset when he told her; I'm quite sure your fight and your abrupt decision has made her beside herself. She has told me several times that she cannot live without you... I should hope with what I've told you now you may rethink your decision, because I can see you're both suffering greatly."

I didn't answer the question I knew was there, but she was right, with this knowledge I would have to think again about us; but the real question now would be if I did want to restart my life with Sakura... would she want me back after I practically threw her away?

* * *

**Note: So is it over for Sakura and Sasuke? Did Sakura's mom help or hurt the situation more? The next chapter will be Sakura's graduation and we'll find out what is to come of our favorite couple and their baby boy.**

**Thanks to:  
**TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Saiyuri Haruno  
sweetD87  
rao hyuga 18  
ChibiVampireQueen  
UchihaBlossom0626  
killmeangel24  
Komaley  
Shakilove  
Ruthenia Sasusaku  
gaarasgirl93  
Rockinyoyo  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	44. Second chance

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking' _

**Note: The last chapter was two weeks before graduation; this chapter is the first week in June.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Today was the big day... graduation. I'm trying to get ready but like the last two weeks I just wasn't in the mood, nothing seemed to interest me anymore... life was barely worth living without Sasuke. The only reason I'm holding on is for my son, I'm certain if I didn't have him... I wouldn't be here now.

Since the night Sasuke ended our relationship I couldn't stand living in the apartment because everywhere I looked reminded me of him; so for the past week I've been moving my things along with Ichi's back into my parents' house. I knew Sasuke would want his place back without any trace of me so he could start his life over again... with what he could because I know he would still want to be a part of our son's life... just not mine. The last thing I did before leaving the apartment forever was remove Sasuke's engagement right from my finger and left it on the kitchen counter, the last material item that connected the two of us together was finally gone.

I shook my head of the sad memories of a few days ago, not wanting to start crying again ruining what little make-up I had on. To distract myself I put my attention back on making myself presentable for the ceremony today but... it doesn't really matter how good I looked because everyone's' attention will be on the bright red clown dress I have to wear. Like last year, the guys in class only have to wear the cap while the girls had to wear the full uniform; I was laughing at Karin last year but now that was biting me in the butt.

"Bahhhlahh!" Ichi, who was sitting in his bouncy seat on the floor, was a great distraction from my disastrous outfit. My little man was just four months old the other day and he's so active, I can already see his little mind working and he's thinking about how to move across the floor. He was already strong enough to hold his head up, but he still needed help with balance because every time he is set on the floor without someone behind him he falls over; that doesn't happen often because mom is always watching him like a hawk.

We sometimes put him on his belly to work his arms and get him to lift his weight, he protested at first wanting me to immediately pick him up; I was doing that in the beginning because I didn't want him to cry. But momma told me to let him go or he'd never learn, with her advice I left him be and it paid off because now he can lift himself up while on his stomach and pretty soon he would be crawling around... I'm not looking forward to that.

"What's the matter Ichi-kun? You don't like what mommy's wearing either huh... you think mommy's too pretty to be wearing this?" Yeah I was being a little vain but I was allowed to be plus he was only four months old he couldn't understand what I was talking about.

"Bah!"

"What? You can't possibly be hungry you little porker... you just ate before we came up here," I was just about to pick him up when mom came through the door.

"Is everything alright up here you two? Oh Sakura you look beautiful."

"Thanks momma, but I just don't feel it," seeing how my baby began to frantically wiggle around in his seat to see who was behind him, momma ran over and picked him up.

"That's nonsense, Ichiro thinks you look beautiful too don't you sweetie, tell mommy she's pretty come on." Confused by what she was saying Ichi just burst into giggles and waived his arms wildly while in her grasp, his dark green eyes locked with mine for a second and then he practically threw all his body weight into mom trying to desperately reach me. I took him immediately not wanting him to cry and once in my arms he snuggled into my chest where he always laid. "Aw... I need to get the camera!"

Before I could stop her, mom was already out of the room, "Well now look what you did Ichi-kun, because you're so cute grandma needs a picture... mommy doesn't want any memories of this ugly outfit!"

"Gah?"

"Oh I just can't stay mad at you, you're too cute!" I hug my boy tighter to my chest and he giggled again loving the attention I was showing upon him. Despite the happiness Ichi always brought me with his hugs and smiles they also reminded me of what I've lost, even now I can see how much darker my son's hair has gotten since his birth... it won't be jet black but more of a darker gray, he looks more and more like his father every day. This was something I would have to live with for the rest of my life, at times I know I will break down because I won't be able to handle it but times like right now when my baby is the last link I'll have with Sasuke these memories... I'll cherish forever.

* * *

"Sakura can you believe it, we're finally graduating... getting out of this place for good... woohoo!"

"Ino please... quiet down or sensei will yell," Hinata tried to calm our blonde friend down but it was no use and only got worse when Ino suddenly decided to jump on her chair and scream.

I thought we were supposed to be sitting in some sort of alphabetical order, Hyuga and Haruno were in the same section but how Yamanaka shot up after the letter 'H' I'll never know. The only one making a bigger fool of themselves than Ino right now was Naruto who was trying to get Hinata's attention from the bleachers. He along with a couple of the of guys, and Tenten, were there to cheer us on much like we did last year for them... only we didn't act like monkeys at the zoo. Thankfully they happened to be sitting in front of the parents and while both mom and some of the other women thought his excitement was adorable; Hinata's father, daddy, and Neji didn't think so.

"Naruto act your age."

"Uzumaki if you do not stop your ridiculous hollering I will disallow you from seeing my daughter."

"What! Hyuga-san you really wouldn't do that would you," Naruto's excitement deflated at the mere mention of possibly losing his precious Hinata.

Hiashi didn't look like he was going to budge, "Try me boy." And those three words ended Naruto's fun for the day.

While he was being yelled at up there, Kakashi-sensei had come up to Ino and informed her kindly that if she didn't sit in her chair then she would have to go back and seat in the 'Y' section... I knew she wasn't supposed to be up here. "Hmph! Why do the teachers still get to be bossy, we're out of here now!"

"They're just trying to squeeze out that last bit of control they have over us... we're still technically students until they give us our diploma Ino," I wasn't really paying attention to her whining as my eyes were set on the crowd around us. If anyone asked I was looking at Ichi to make sure he was okay, but I had already known he was safe with my mother, I was really looking to see if Sasuke would show up... I know it was a long shot but I had to look anyway. All the other boys, even Shikamaru, were there... but I was only getting my hopes up in thinking he would be. I guess a small part of me still thought that maybe he would be here for me... I think that part died now too.

"Hey Sakura, I know what or should I say who you're looking for... you don't need him here. You're a strong young woman, a mother, you don't need a man just like I don't... it's Sasuke's loss really you have nothing to be sad about," Ino was trying to give me words of encouragement and though she was right... it still hurt.

"You're right... thanks Ino."

"Hey what are friends for huh? And now both of us can go clubbing and pick up hot guys!"

"Ino... like you said, I'm a mother, I can't go club hopping, I need to stay home and take care of my baby." Ino tried to persuade me for another few minutes before everyone's attention was on Tsunade-sensei as she approached the microphone... it was time to say goodbye.

The ceremony itself was long and boring just as it was last year, no wonder Naruto had to keep himself busy during his. The only exciting part was when everyone's name was called to go up and receive their diploma, a few family members would clap and every so often a random person would shout odd words during the silence causing many of the students to laugh and annoy the teachers. At first I thought it was Naruto, but when I looked up to where he was sitting he was still there waiting, I could see he wanted to scream and cheer for everyone but Hiashi was glaring at him as if daring him to speak.

I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to Hinata to see what she wanted. "Sakura... they called your name."

Her words took a few minutes to register and when they finally filtered through I shot up out of my chair and hurried to the stage. I made sure not to trip up the steps because I would only embarrass myself more, finally on the stage I couldn't bear to make eye contact with any of the teachers there but I couldn't avoid Tsunade's glare.

"Still day dreaming I see huh Haruno?"

"I-I'm sorry sensei... I was just thinking."

"Yeah well you can think about Uchiha after we're finished here."

I winced at her words and felt I needed to correct her, "Sensei... Sasuke and I aren't."

"Relationships are hard, especially ones started at young ages and when children are involved... but before you finish your thought you might want to look out there." Sensei motioned with her eyes out to the crowd on the bleachers; I was confused but never one to disobey a teacher I did as she asked.

I didn't see anything out of the ordinary when I scanned the crowd... that is until I saw Naruto again. He wasn't standing next to Hiashi anymore, instead he was standing next to momma with a cheesy grin on his face and waived. _'What's he up to now?'_ The waive then became a point to his right where mom was, I followed his gaze to her but when our met she turned her head to the right... where I could see a man holding a giggle Ichiro. Seeing my baby smile brought a smile to my face, but then the man's face come into view and my breath caught in my throat seeing who it was. "Sa... Sasuke?"

He had that sexy smirk I hated on his face as he held our son firmly in his grasp, I thought he would be mad or upset... and why would he be here anyway? I tried to look into his eyes to see what he was feeling but I was too far away to see anything. I embarrassed myself for the second time that day as I was just standing there staring like an idiot, I wasn't shocked out of it until sensei dropped my diploma into my hands.

"Sakura stop flirting with your boyfriend and get off the stage, I want to end this before midnight and we still have a lot of people left!" I quickly scurried back to my seat, avoiding everyones' stares... but the laughing was hard to ignore.

* * *

"Sasuke... what... what are you doing here?" After the ceremony was over Hiashi was having a party for us back at his house, all of us were there and mom and dad afford to take Ichi home so we could have a good time. Sasuke and I didn't talk for at least an hour of being at the party. I then had gone outside to get some air and he must have followed me because when I was ready to go back in he was blocking the door.

At the moment his face was unreadable but his eyes caught the sunset and flickered with mirth. "Am I not allowed to come to my best friend's girlfriend's party?"

"Sasuke I had to drag you to parties when we were dating... you didn't even want to go to the victory party when you guys won the championship last year. So please be honest... if you don't want to be friends then that's fine, but at least don't lie to me."

"Hn... why do you think I'm here Sakura, it ain't for Naruto."

"Honestly I don't know Sasuke, I thought you made it clear that we were over... I thought I've done everything to get out of your life... did I forget something at the apartment?" I watched as Sasuke pushed off the door he was leaning against and approached me, his eyes became very intense almost intimidating but trying to scare me wouldn't work.

"You didn't forget anything; you just left something that you shouldn't have."

"What?" I thought I had gotten everything out that was mine and I didn't bring anything that I could have accidentally left could I? Maybe I forgot a toy of Ichi's or my tooth brush... could I have left that? While I was thinking it over something flashed and blinded me for a second, I flinched and backed up shielding my eyes from another attack; I thought maybe Naruto got a hold of a camera and was going to town with it, but when a second flash didn't happen I figured he got what he wanted and took off.

I opened my eyes slowly just to be careful and once I was able to focus again I could see that Sasuke had moved away again his back to me. "That night two weeks ago when you wanted to tell me something... what was it?"

"What does that have to do with now? It only mattered while we were together... but now we're."

"Just answer me Sakura! What was it... please?"

I didn't see the point in answering him but I gave in because of his plea, "Sai, he had some sort of plan that he wanted me to become his wife; all the things he did was to break us up. And when we were separated he told me to move on, I think he wanted me to fall into his arms to get over you... but I refused. He came over to the apartment after you left that Monday and was mad because he saw you there, he slipped up and told me everything that's when I threw him out and told him I never wanted to speak to him again. That's what I tried to tell you the next day but well... you know what happened after that; and now you know."

"Aa... such a fool."

I didn't miss the bit at the end of his statement and my anger flared at thinking he was talking about me. "Excuse me? How am I a fool?" I didn't feel like waiting for an answer if he was going to insult me then I was leaving, but as I moved around him to go back inside he suddenly snatched my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"No, I wasn't talking about you Sakura... I was talking about myself. Your mother was right and I should have known that he was interested in you."

"Wait wait... you talked to my mom?"

"Yeah she asked me to come over that Saturday and wanted to hear my side... then she told me what you said."

"Wait... if she told you then why did I just have to repeat it!" Now I was mad, he was playing games with me... I also remembered I needed to confront my mother about this later too.

"I just wanted to hear it from you... and I also... I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said all those things to you, I was jealous and instead of talking to you about it like an adult would. I feared that we were going down Itachi's path and so I pushed you away so it wouldn't hurt... I didn't realize it would hurt more not having you."

"Sasuke..."

"I made the biggest mistake of my life walking away from you Sakura, I know I don't deserve it but please... please take me back, give me another chance to prove that I can be the man I should have been, the husband that you deserve... and the father I need to be."

I can't believe what I'm hearing, he wants another chance... he made a mistake; I don't know how to respond to that. The defiant teen in me wanted to refuse him, he jumped to the conclusion that I wanted to be with Sai and dumped me before I could explain; and now that he's got the whole story he wants to get with me? But then there was the adult in me, yes he went overboard but all people make mistakes and he only pushed away so he wouldn't get hurt... which has happened many times in his life; and I really needed to think of our baby, Ichiro needed both of us in his life and it would be better if they were together instead of shipping him back and forth between homes.

Not to mention the fact that I couldn't live without him... I loved him and that would never change. Making my decision was easy though I decided to pretend to be thinking it over more... just to make him squirm. When I saw the defeated look come across his face and he was going to head back inside, most likely leaving the party all together was when I made my move. "Sasuke... how could you think I wouldn't give you another chance... I love you."

I watched at a small smile broke out on his face and the hope returned to his eyes, I could tell how desperately he wanted to touch me so I moved closer and wasn't surprised when he pulled me into his chest. "Thank you Sakura."

I smiled too and wrapped my arms around his waist, burring my face in his chest as he did the same in my hair. That moment, being in his arms, felt right... our relationship was starting over and now we would be stronger than before not just for our child, but ourselves too; no one would be able to separate us now. It was at that moment that Naruto popped outside, looking for us, and decided to snap a picture... which resulted in the rest of the night Sasuke trying to kill Naruto for interrupting us, yeah things were right back to normal as if we were never separated; and if this was how our lives were now, I can only guess how our future will be.

* * *

**Note: Okay this was the end of the this story... I'll be putting an epilogue up to finish this out, but the story is basically done with this chapter... Sakura is such a good girlfriend to take him back without a fight. And Sasuke swallowed his pride and pleaded for her to forgive him... sort of. The last chapter will fill in the blanks for other characters that were in the story... I'm hoping to get it out maybe by friday. **

**Thanks to:  
**mUmaRhz  
GreenxApples  
Ruthenia Sasusaku  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
PassionateSasukeXSakuraLover  
Shakilove  
UchihaBlossom0626  
Rockinyoyo  
sweetD87  
SakuraUchiha44530  
Twisted Musalih  
rao hyuga 18  
lovexwatermelonx  
ChibiVampireQueen  
killmeangel24  
Conejo-sama  
Komaley  
gaarasgirl93  
**For reviewing... luv'em, keep it up!**


	45. Epilogue

**Don't own Naruto .o.o.**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's POV

Thinking back to those last few months before Sakura's graduation I can't believe how immature I was acting. I could have really lost both her and my son, and I thank whoever is looking out for me that Haruno-sama was able to get it through my head what really happened.

I'm sitting in my office now staring at the many pictures that seem to have taken over the wooden surface of my desk, and that wasn't even half of them... about a dozen more were on the shelves of two book cases on the right wall of the large room; there were also a few scrap books that Sakura put together but thankfully I convinced her to take those home. The ones left on my desk were the most important ones, most of them were of Sakura and Ichiro... and few of my friends, dobe insisted that I have a few of him... I don't know why and please don't ask.

At the moment I didn't really have any work to do so I found myself thinking over the last two years. Wow... I can't believe it's been that long since that night Sakura took me back; and a lot has happened since that day. One of the most shocking things being about my brother, Itachi had just basically started his life again while I was living with him; I had to agree with Sakura with the fact that he had feelings for Arina. When I moved out he finally admitted to her that he cared for her and they began openly dating. Though I didn't know Arina other than she was my brother's secretary, if she could handle him in the office than she wouldn't have a problem outside of it; and as an added bonus because my brother wanted to show how much of a gentle man he could be... it would normally turn out bad and Itachi would wound up embarrassing himself which was fun for me.

A few nights a week they would double date with Sakura and me just to ease tension, Sakura and Arina had become friends and did a lot of shopping over that summer. Sakura liked the older girl and was happy that my brother had finally found someone. The two were perfect for each other so I wasn't surprised when that following year Itachi asked her to marry him, she agreed and Sakura and she quickly began making arrangements for the ceremony. I personally had never seen Itachi so happy; he was a completely different man than a year before... I was glad he was getting a second chance too. The wedding itself was outrageous but not by our neither doing nor will; it was the media, Itachi is always in the spot light and this would be no different.

Luckily Arina never seemed to mind while being his secretary so having her whole life splashed in the papers didn't bother her. Apparently she was a saint while in school because those scavengers couldn't find one thing to tarnish her name; of course once they figured that out they turned back to Itachi... it never dawned on me exactly how much he did when I was younger. But Arina forgave him for all the skeletons in his closet, he is real lucky, the marriage went through and surprisingly Arina announced over dinner a few months after that she was pregnant. _'I didn't know you had it in you Itachi.'_ They don't know at the time what the baby was yet but they seemed happy anyway and I am for them too.

Looking back to the pictures on my desk a group shot of last summer comes to the front above the rest. It was the first time we took Ichiro to the beach and like his mother he loves it; and I certainly enjoyed Naruto making a fool out of himself. He planned on proposing to the Hyuga girl by the water... kneeling in the sand and freak six foot waves are quite hilarious; and then of course once he was able to right himself Neji was there to knock him back down. Somehow he managed to propose and she said yes... they just got married this past spring.

* * *

And speaking of the Hyuga boy, he and his bun wearing fiancée, who were engaged for probably as long as Sakura and I dated, did manage to marry the August after Sakura's graduation, with that part of his life stable his uncle felt he was now able to step down from their family's company and pass it on to him. His life became much like Itachi's was when he took over; however, he didn't live this life long when... what is that girl's name, Sakura is always better at names than I am. Ah Tenten! That's it, yeah anyway she told him she was pregnant and come to find out she was having twins... twins, two kids! The damn bastard was always trying to one up me, I get a girlfriend he proposes to his, I have a child... he has two. Sakura doesn't see the competition between us, oh no, she's just been excited that our son will have others close to his age.

Anyway Tenten had the twin girls, take that Hyuga, two months after Ichiro's first birthday... although Sakura brought it to my attention that with two girls there may be a slight chance possibly that my son may wish to date one of them when he's older... over my dead body.

But the Hyuga's bouncing baby girls wasn't the most shocking thing to happen in the last two years, no what was I still can't believe happened. About a month after Sakura finished school and we got back together she actually forgave that bastard Sai for what he did to us. I can't believe that she did it, I for one would never allow him anywhere near either of us. But there's always been something about Sakura, how she can forgive people so easily, one of the many reasons why I was attracted to her.

Somehow she managed to talk me into having a meeting with him, he's lucky I didn't punch him out of his chair the minute I laid eyes on him. He had that stupid smile plastered on his face again like he wasn't affected at all by Sakura turning him down; I don't remember what happened much during their talk because Sakura had put me in change of Ichiro for the time. Our son at the time was about five months and a lot more lively and of course needed to be entertained constantly. Somehow out of all this Sakura told him one last time that she would never leave me and our family for him; he finally seemed to understand her reasoning and apologized for his actions.

As I sit here now I still can't believe what happened after that meeting, Sakura and Sai became friends again but there were no surprise gatherings like before so I wasn't as worried this time... I was slightly shocked at dinner one night when she asked me if there were any single women that work for the company looking to go on a blind date. I was wondering if this was some sort of test for me, but when I saw how serious she was I reminded her that I would not know that information nor would I care too. I then questioned as to why she wanted to know this and she replied quickly that she was looking for a girlfriend for Sai... I stayed out of it after that. I had no intentions of becoming friends with the weird guy, I could only handle one idiot at a time and Naruto filled that spot; and as long as he stayed away from Sakura and wasn't trying to take her again I didn't care what they did.

The part of the story that still shocks me is who accompanied him the Hyuga's wedding in the late summer. Why Ino was strung on his arm like a prized show dog I still can't understand. Sakura must have read my confusion and went to explain that she and Ino had been at the mall one day and bumped into Sai there; at first the blond was furious at him for what he had done to her best friend and me. But after sitting down in the food court and explaining everything Ino then understood and was less hateful towards him. Who knew that one interaction would lead Sai to asking Ino out on a proper date; now I don't know how far their 'relationship' has gone nor do I want to know, but they haven't broken up yet... even after he brought her to the compound where he lived as a child. Again I don't want to know and Sakura said their happy and as long as Sai's not interested in Sakura anymore that's all I care about.

* * *

Now that I've gotten everyone else's lives out of the way for the last twenty-four months... I can now talk about my own. Like Sakura and I talked about in the spring, during the summer I slowly was interlaced into the company my family started; it was a lot easier this time around with being co-owner instead of a summer intern. I've been here for the last two years, and surprisingly I haven't turned into a workaholic like my brother once was; since he now has a wife to go home to Itachi never stays past five anymore... we kind of keep an eye on each other now, and with both brothers now working we've increased profit by fifty percent.

But work isn't my life focus, after Sakura took me back at the graduation party it became my goal to make her happy. I don't know if she realized it but I slipped her engagement ring back on her finger that night we were talking too... she never said anything if she did. After her mother told me everything and I returned to the apartment I found her ring on the kitchen counter, it unsettled me to see it there. It was only natural to return it to her once we were back together.

The day after the party we were at the Haruno's home and Sakura and I had to talk about some things. I think Sakura was extremely shocked when I asked if we could move the wedding up from next year to late fall of this one. Haruno-sama was excited and started planning once again for the ceremony; Sakura was slightly worried about rushing things when we weren't ready, but I had everything under control.

Since Sakura had taken her and Ichiro's thingsfrom the apartment it only left half of mine there since the remaining of it was at Itachi's; I moved the rest out and sold the apartment having no intention of living there anymore. She and I could go look for a home sometime that week we could start our family in once again. Ironically enough a condo opened up in the same building my brother lived in, it was perfect for us, and Sakura and Arina wouldn't be far away so they could hang out... and it came in handy when my sister-in-law became pregnant, since my brother had no clue how to handle it.

And like I had asked, Haruno-sama was able to prepare our wedding by late November, I didn't want anyone to think I would change my mind again about being with Sakura ever... and finally on the twenty-ninth of November she became Uchiha Sakura like she should have been months before. Not only was I pleased that the woman I loved was finally my wife but I'm certain Haruno-san could rest easier now that his daughter and grandson would be cared for... this one moment would hopefully make up for the bomb she dropped on him during the summer.

I could see back when I decided to drop out of college to care for my family properly that Sakura was questioning her own future; so I wasn't very shocked when she told her parents over dinner one night that she didn't wish to attend school anymore and instead wished to care for our child full time. Either way didn't matter to me, I would have paid for her classes if she wished to continue her schooling; I also made enough money in one day to allow her to be a stay at home mother as well... whatever made her and our son happy. Her father was furious at her decision but he could no longer control her life as he use to, at least his wife would not have it.

However Sakura's plan to remain home didn't last long since she became bored very easily; luck was on our side once again when I started full time in the office, apparently like Itachi, I needed a secretary/assistant and who could fill that position better than my wife. She wasn't that busy often and could bring Ichiro there to care for him also allowing me to be with my son. This has been the routine for nearly two years, Ichiro just turned two this past February and Sakura decided to enroll him in a nearby preschool for the mornings... he was getting so big and already could walk and talk slightly, I was really proud of him.

"Sasuke... are you busy?" I was pulled from my thoughts when Sakura peeked into my office.

"No, what do you need?" I sat up in my chair giving her my full attention.

Sakura smiled as she opened the door, my son raced into the room and around my desk to jump in my lap, "Daddy!"

"Hey Ichiro... how was school?" I hadn't realized I spent practically all morning reliving the past.

"Good daddy."

"I'm going to take him out to lunch and thought maybe you'd join us if you weren't busy. I need to go home after to check on Arina... the little one has been given her some trouble," Sakura leaned against the front of my desk her eyes sparkled as she watched our son in my arms.

"Well what do you expect, it is my brother's child after all... and he's no walk in the park." I watched as my son picked up a pen that was sitting on the table and began to draw on a pad of paper that was laying there.

"Sasuke don't say that in front of Ichi! You know he's been copying everything we say... I don't want your brother to hear that! And it's not Arina's fault that this pregnancy was hard on her... she's due any day now and you should be supportive. I for one am grateful that I didn't have this much trouble with either Ichi... or this one." Sakura smiled again while gently rubbing her extended belly... yup she was pregnant again, about five months and this time like my brother's wife... she was having a girl.

"Hn... yes we have been lucky, do you wish to leave now for lunch?" I picked Ichiro up from my lap already know her answer, these past couple of months her appetite has grown since the baby has started to show and she's been eating non-stop... not that I'm complaining.

"Yay lunch daddy!"

"Well I think Ichi has spoken for everyone... let's go."

I simply nodded my head and followed her out of the office, Ichiro wished to walk so I placed him on the floor and he raced away from me back to Sakura's side, every since he found out he was going to be a big brother he has become very attached to her; both curious and amazed about what was to come in a few months. I took one more look around the room, reliving the memories one more time before quickly following my family out, to think all this happened by accident nearly three years ago... and now that I look back on it now, I wouldn't have changed a thing to get where I am today.

* * *

**Note: Okay I was way behind with this last chapter for this story... I kind of didn't know how I wanted to get either thing in, but I finally finished. It's okay and I hope you get what is going on with everything Sasuke talked about. Thanks for staying with this story for so long, but it's time to wrap it up and get to my other ones again... I've left some of them hanging while trying to finish this one.**

**Thanks to:  
**Conejo-sama  
sweetD87  
killmeangel24  
mdtiger  
tsuchiya-sama  
Rockinyoyo  
Shakilove  
Ruthenia Sasusaku  
Frankiegirl2020  
UchihaBlossom0626  
Saiyuri Haruno  
TheAltermetSasuSakuFan  
Twisted Musalih  
rao hyuga 18  
**For reviewing... and for everyone else that reviewed throughout the story... luv'em and see ya next time!**


End file.
